The king of paris
by Phoenixflower17
Summary: During the time of king Louis'ruling,a young girl named Kate discovers a dark secret He's hiding when he hires her to help him find a queen.But when his eyes become set on her,she and three retired musketeers set out on a mission to save Paris from death.
1. Louis' story

Chapter one Louis's story

Paris, 1896, a place where the tree's grow tall and the plants bloom all year long. It is a very structured place full of all kinds of rules and regulations but despite all that, it was a very happy place...until four year's later.

Present day in the 1900's, Paris lost a lot of it's greenery and floral touch to war and riots. Paris never used to be so dull and boring and certainly not as dangerous as it is now. The reason you would suspect first of course would be the ruler. Well, you're right in suspecting so. The new king had started his ruling eight months ago and has since made Paris a much harder place to live in. His name is Louis. He started his ruling as a twenty two year old king, far to young to be a king now a day's. He is not a very fair nor kind man, and his childhood can probably explain the reasons behind this. He was raised by his mother Anne the queen who decided to go into retirement and let her young son rule France. He was raised without a father which can explain why he is so angry half the time. Louis is a man who loves power and money and of course the ladies, but what did he possibly do to ruin such a proud free country? Sit and listen carefully while I explain how this all came to be...

When France was no longer ruled by queen Anne, she put her son in front of the council and crowned him king at the age of twenty three. While his mom was still ruling France, he had often thought she was to fair and to generous to the people, not making them work harder for what they needed such as food and work. So when he became ruler he laid down his own rules over throwing his own mothers without any care. In general she had a set of basic rights the people could have but out of the many, three where the most important: the access to clean safe food, fairness in the palace to whoever needed help and plenty of decent work for all the people to have to make a decent living. Well,of course, Louis thought she was to fair and wanted to change the rights a bit. For the first right, in order to obtain decent food to eat, the people would have to annually celebrate the day of his crowning by giving him three expensive gifts from every household no matter how much income that family would make. When the time came for his twenty third birthday, the people had to struggle and go without things to buy what he demanded from each household. Some things he would ask for would be things such as spice's, silk clothing, gold, silver, anything made with gold and silver, but the list goes way to long for me to continue to tell you, so just know that it's pretty much endless. When the time had come for his birthday celebration, he received over $20 million dollars in gifts. This made the remainder of the year very hard for the people to survive because of the large amounts of money they where forced to spend on the king. In fact, it made Paris go into a deep recession.

The second right was a lot more like a law if anything. If anybody broke a rule,they would be detained by the king's musketeer's and brought forward to him for judgment instead of having the captain judge them. When this law came into place the people where afraid to even blink because of how he made the laws. It took him a while to figure out weather or not he should change the third one or not. One day after the new law was taken into place, a couple of men got into an argument over fresh bread and one of them struck and knocked the other one out cold on his back. The king's musketeer's detained him and brought him before the king. As we all know by now king Louis is a man who shows no mercy, so you can expect he wasn't going to take such a minor case of violence lightly. He looked at the man and ordered him without any trial to be thrown into the palace's dungeon for the rest of his life. So then he was carried off and thrown into the dungeon. This made the people very angry with him and this enabled some of them to attack his musketeer's.

The king had thought long and hard about if he should change the last right or not, but since the people where attacking his men, he got angry and retaliated against them. He decided to put strict hiring rules on every business in Paris. These rules made it hard for people to get jobs. So many people couldn't find work. The ones who had no work went straight to the king and begged him to help, but he didn't do a thing for them. After a while the people got furious with him and began to riot and cause even more violence against his men.

After a while everybody just learned that there king's heart was to hard to soften, so they just learned to adapt to there new lives. So they stopped rioting and and attacking his men and just concentrated on surviving. They struggled but they got by. So all went well for a while...until the war's broke out!

France was constantly being attacked by other countries trying to over throw the king. His laws had not only effected his people, but the economy as well which had effected the whole world. The king knew he needed to protect his seat at the throne so he had to spend lots and lots of money his people needed on the wars. His adviser's and even the wisest men of his kingdom had told him that fighting these war's wasn't going to solve any of the problems he was facing. Having a discussion with these countries about the problems was the solution they had recommended to the king, but his stubbornness overtook him. He refused to listen to them and wanted to do it his way.

So that's the story of how France went from happy and free to strict and chaotic. King Louis' influence and idea's where sending the whole world too it's early end. What could possibly save France now? Well, that's something nobody has tried to do. Was king Louis' terror going to destroy the nation of France?


	2. The retired musketeer's

Chapter two the life of a retired musketeer

"Paris, today was an absolute beauty. The apple tree's by my window are growing there fruit, and the swallows have flown back to build there nests, and lay their eggs. I never thought I would ever see another blooming apple tree after all the riots that have been going on in the past week. It's made me retreat to the church a lot more now a days. "Aramis wrote in his journal he kept under his mattress of his bed. He closed the book and locked it with a silver rusted lock. He placed it back under the mattress and headed to his kitchen for some tea. Armais was a retired musketeer for about six years. He became a priest and serves the community with beautiful services and poems about Jesus and freedom. He was a very smart man having graduated from a high society college and getting a masters degree in science and natural science. He sometimes however bragged about his gifts of knowledge and skill in the poetry world, but other then that he was a man with a soft heart .As he was pouring his tea, Porthos walked into the kitchen looking very intoxicated. "Porthos, why have you come home with such intoxication?" Asked Aramis. Porthos sat at the dinner table and threw his hat off onto the floor. "I am not intoxicated, I have simply just had more then one drink last night." Porthos replied. "Last night? You never saw you're bed? My word man! How many drinks did you consume?" He cried. "Near around ten!" Porthos cried passing out on the table. Porthos was also a retired musketeer, but unlike his friend Aramis, he did not have a job or a dream in the world to chase or pursue. All he did after his retirement was go to any bar he could find and drink as much as he could. He also was a skirt chaser pursuing any women that would catch his eye married or not, and seduce her. Basically, Porthos was pretty much a lazy freeloader. Aramis just stared at his unconscious friend and shook his head. "The man has become a drunk!" Aramis cried. Then he could hear the sound of the front door opening."Aramis!" Cried a women's voice. Aramis made hast to the entrance of the house to say hello to Kate. Kate was an orphaned girl that the musketeer's found one night in a basket in the rain on a cold winters night. They raised her like there own child and began to train her how to be a musketeer at the age of fourteen. She was a very lovely girl and very nice. She had come home from the city trying to find fresh food. "I just got back from the markets, and found this beautiful candle for you're service tomorrow." She said handing him a fancy looking candle. Aramis took it from her and admired it. "It is absolutely beautiful dear." He replied. She smiled in return. "Where is Porthos?" She asked as she removed her coat. "He's passed out on the kitchen floor again! The man is going to poison himself one day and kill himself. "Aramis replied. "I'm surprised he can still remember us when his hangover's end." She replied.

She went into the kitchen with her basket she uses to carry the stuff she buy's from the markets. She Walked in the kitchen and saw Prothos fast asleep on the floor. She bent down and poked his shoulder to wake him. He didn't move at all. She then decided to pour some cold water on him to wake him that way. She took a cold glass of water and threw it onto his face. He woke up in a panic."What? Where? When?" He cried. "Hello old man!" She said cheerfully. He looked up at her and rubbed his eyes to adjust his vision. "Did you dump the water on my face dear?" He asked. "Yes, but for a very good reason!" She replied reaching into her basket. She pulled out a beer mug with his name engraved on it. "It's a tombstone!" He cried still in a daze. "No Porthos, it's a mug with you're name on it! I got it from a sculptor for only a piece of silver." She replied handing it to him. He reached out his shaky hand and took it from her. "Thank you dear, now let me go back to my meditation." He said passing out on the floor. That's what Porthos called passing out on the kitchen floor after having to much to drink. He didn't want to admit he was a drunk to the point of intoxication. She left the kitchen to find Athos. "Athos!" She called. "I'm in my room dear!" He replied. She ran for his room and found him making his bed after his afternoon nap. Athos retired from the field six years ago and since then has raised not only Kate, but his own biological son named Raoul. Raoul was only three weeks older then Kate and was working for the king as a rookie musketeer. Athos had a very kind and warm personality. Nobody in the world could ever replace Kate or Raoul in his eyes. "Hello dear what is it that you wanted?" He asked. She reached into her basket and took an item she bought. It was a book about an old war. Athos loved old world stories and of course one's of war. He took it from her and embraced her in his arms tightly. "Thank you dear," he said happily. "You're welcome," She replied. They pulled apart and sat down on his bed together. "Where is Raoul?" She asked. "He went off to work on the castle grounds." Athos replied. "He should be back any second now." He added. Then the front door opened again. "It's him," Athos said happily walking to the front entrance. Kate followed close behind him. Athos greeted his son Raoul with a hug and kiss on the cheek like always. Raoul was a handsome young man who had red hair and a tall muscular body.

"Hello father, how are you this fine day?" He asked." Just fine my dear son. "Athos replied. Kate came into the room and gave Raoul a hug. "Hi Raoul, I got you a gift when I was shopping at the markets." She said as she pulled out the last thing she carried in her basket. She handed it to him and as he took it a slight blush and smile came across his face. It was an ascot for his neck. Raoul collected ascots of all types and color's. The only one he couldn't find was a black one. The one she gave him was a jet black one and he loved it. He gave her another hug and thanked her. "Thank you very much!" He said happily. "You're very welcome Raoul." She replied. The moment got interrupted by the sound of someone being sick. Everyone heard it coming from the kitchen and knew exactly who it was being sick. "Not on the floor! I just scrubbed it!" Athos cried running into the kitchen. Aramis, Kate and Raoul scattered to get the cleaning supplies. "I'll get the bucket of cleaner."Said Aramis. "I'll get the mops," Raoul said. "And I'll get the gas mask's and set the bucket up in the bathroom for when he runs by to vomit." Said Kate.

Yep, this was what the first three musketeer's have been up to since their retirement, but what about the fourth one?

It was mid afternoon when D'Artagnan got back to the castle with a few of the musketeer's from a riot that went on outside the market right after Kate had left. He got back and sat in the stable with his horse as it drank water from the trough. D'Artagnan was the fourth of the four legendary musketeer's, but has yet to retire. He now works close with the king serving him with anything he needs and wants. D'Artagnan has not however lost contact with his old teammates. He visits them often and knows Kate very well. He in fact has taught her a lot of her main defense moves. As he was sitting with his horse Philip, the king's messenger came out to meet with him. "Captain D'Artagnan, the king wishes to speak with you privately. "Said the messenger. D'Artagnan knew what the king had wanted so it was no surprise to him that he was requesting him the minute he got back to the castle. He closed Phillip back into his stable and began his long walk to the castle throne room.

When he got there fifteen minutes later, he could already hear king Louis screaming at some of his servant's. Some even came running out the throne room door in a panic, but this was a normal day for D'Artganan. He walked in and found the king slapping his personal assistant. This was the reason why he called D'Artagnan in for. "You're majesty, please reconsider I have a family I have to feed!" His assistant cried. "No excuse's fool! You are fired! Now get out of my sight!" Louis replied pointing towards the door. His assistant began to cry as he ran out of the throne room. D'Artagnan went into the throne room and met up with the king. "Ah D'Artagnan, my good and trust worthy musketeer. Thank you for coming to me in such a hurry. "Said Louis. "I assume I'm not here to take orders about raging riots in the city," D'Artagnan replied. "No,I have a problem I need you're help with. "King Louis replied. "As you may have just seen, I fired my assistant because he was caught trying to take some food from my own personal storage. "The king explained. "And how does this involve me you're majesty?" Asked D'Artagnan. "Well, I need to find a new assistant that can really help me with everything I demand, but I feel I need someone who can also help me get a wife." Louis replied. "But I am going to need some help from you to find someone who can fill the job for me since I am quiet busy with ruling the kingdom." D'Artagnan lighted his pipe up and replied to him, "I am not the person who can help you with you're situation for I have to much on my hands as it is. If you can find a way to make the job a little easier for me, do so by thinking long and hard about the specific person you would like me to find for you as you're assistant. "D'Artagnan replied." How am I to know who I spy as an assistant if I have not seen anyone I like yet? " asked Louis in a snobbish tone. "Well start by listing some qualities and some skills before I go out and bring someone to you for judgment. "D'Artagnan replied. The king actually despite how stubborn he was being liked D'Artagnan's idea. "Alright, but the minute I decide you are to go and find someone for the job immediately." The king replied sharply. D'Artagnan agreed to do as he wished. "Then you may leave until I need you again." Louis commanded. D'Artagnan left unsure of what he was going to do if his demands came back high.

So you see now that three have retired but one is still serving France's new king, but what you just read isn't all that will be read. No...there is much more to be told about this king's story.


	3. Louis' decision

Chapter three Louis' decision.

On the hour of ten, in the darkness of the night, king Louis paced across the floor of his throne room trying to figure out what He wanted in a personal assistant girl. He had been thinking for hours having his advisers ready with a quil and paper ready to write down his words as He spoke. He walked over to his large window that looked out to the palace garden. He could see the women who worked to keep the plants healthy working and laughing with one another. He watched as they picked the dead flowers and carried them away in baskets. "How is it I cannot figure out what I want in a simple young girl?" He cried. One of his advisers Reuben, tried to calm his king down by giving him some wine He had with him, but Louis knocked it out of his hand. "Fool! I do not need to be drunk I need an idea!" He cried. "Sir, you're in need of rest, perhaps maybe tomorrow would be a better day for you?" Reuben replied in a scared tone. Louis shook his head and looked back down at the women. "Reuben, Paul, in your own opinions, how would you choose? I do have a reputation to keep and I can't be paying a fool to help me find a queen." Reuben and Paul looked at each other not knowing what to say to him. Reuben spoke up after a thought crossed his mind. "My opinion would be a woman with a nice figure. The more curves the better you know." "I would say an older woman who knows a thing or two about life and love. "Paul added. Louis shook off their ideas. "Fools! Did you not hear what I said to D'Artagnan? I already had a girl with a nice body in mind but an older woman? I would be a fool to choose a woman as old as my mother! "He cried as he knocked over a small table that had the wine bottle and glass on it. Paul and Reuben huddled up together as the king grew more angry and violent. Louis sat back down on his throne frustrated with all He was dealing with. "There has to be a woman out there who can service me." He said sharply. "There is no time for foolishness. I need an idea!" "Your highness, do not despair, I will get you a drink!" Paul cried as He ran out of the throne room for the wine celler. Reuben approached the throne with caution to see if the king was alright. "My lord?" He said in a nervous tone. "Leave me to rest! I must be alone for a while! Let not anyone back in to bother me unless it be a natural disaster!" He ordered. "Yes my king," Reuben replied quickly heading for the door. Louis sighed once he was gone and laid his head on the arm of the throne to sleep a while.

It was after twelve and all of the castle had gone to bed for the night except for D'Artagnan who was wide awake. He was sitting outside with his horse Phillip looking up at the twinkling stars and bright moon above him. The chilly wind of the night ran through his hair and soothed his stress. "I come here often do I not my dear friend?" He said to his horse. He stroked the beasts head and sat close to him to keep himself warm from the cold. He closed his eyes and began to day dream when a castle guard came running over to him. "Captain, the king wishes to speak to you immediately." D'Artagnan sighed and bowed his head. "I am coming," he replied. He got up and walked his horse back into his stall. He pat it's head and headed for the kings throne room.

D'Artagnan knocked on the door and was ordered by a loud impatient voice to come in at once. He pushed the double doors in and walked in to find Louis standing by his window once again with Reuben standing close by. "Reuben, leave us in private." The king ordered. Reuben left immediately and shut the doors behind him. D'Artagnan walked over to him and stood beside him looking down at the now empty garden. "You have called me for a reason my lord?" He asked. "Yes, I have decided the kind of girl I am expecting you to bring me without fail." He replied. "And who have you in mind?" Asked D'Artagnan. King Louis walked over to his water fountain that stood on the right side of the room. He sat down on it's ledge and stuck his hand under the small waterfall it was creating. "Do you see how the water sings as it falls into the pool below D'Artagnan?" He asked. D'Artagnan looked at him with confusion coming upon his face. "What might that have to do with it?" He replied. "It's a natural gift from God. It has many uses! You may drink from it and it may preserve your life, you may bathe in it to stop sickness from overcoming your body, it fills the oceans and gives it's creatures life, it keeps my rose garden from drying out, it's used for decoration like this, it can cook, it can soothe, it does many things! That's the point! I want a girl who can do many things! Knowledge is the key D'Artagnan." D'artagnan didn't know what to say.

"So you would like a young woman who is talented in all kinds of areas?" He asked. "Do I need to have the artist paint a picture for you?" Louis replied looking sharply at him. D'Artagnan did however have a question for Louis that may be obvious or not to you dear readers. "If I may sir," "What is it?" "To me, it sounds as if you are looking for a woman worthy of being your queen much less an assistant girl." Said D'Artagnan with curiosity. "If she has the qualities of a queen, she may help me find one! I cannot marry a commoner!" King Louis shouted. "You are to find this girl by tomorrow D'Artagnan," a look of concern came over D'Artagnan's face. "Sir, this could take at least a week!" "I do not care what needs to be done in a year! You find her by tomorrow or you will be fired!" Cried the king as he stood barely an inch away from his face glaring at him in the eyes. "Is this understood?" D'Artagnan sighed and cleared his throat. "Yes my lord," he replied. The king smiled and pat his shoulder. "That's what I like to hear D'Artagnan." He handed him a golden scroll tied shut with a red velvet ribbon. "I have written a message down in this scroll for the girl. When you find her, give her this scroll and tell her to come to the castle tomorrow afternoon by two o clock at once. Order her to wear the best clothes she has and present herself to me in my throne room ready for questioning. "The king waited for a moment to hear what D'Artagnan would reply to him, but he only took the scroll and quickly left. The king watched as he hurried out. "He better do this for me or he's an imprisoned man tomorrow. "He said to himself.

The next day, D'Artagnan woke up early to get started on his search. He was worried about what he would do if he couldn't find her by nightfall. He knew his job was at risk and he couldn't afford to leave. He suited himself up and got his horse fed and ready to go by six in the morning. His plan was to get a hold of the most recent census of every family that lived in Paris, and find out which family had young ladies and where they lived. He placed the many documents into his bag and started out for the villages.

In the house of the musketeers, Athos was wide awake by eight in the morning to make breakfast for everyone. He considered himself the homemaker the one who cleans, cooks and makes sure everyone gets out of the house to work at the right time. But he loved it and didn't mind doing the work. He was hard at work in the kitchen making cinnamon buns which was the only thing they could afford to eat for breakfast. He placed the buns in the center of the table and served some leftover orange juice he squeezed two days before. Aramis was the first one to come out of his room dressed in his priest robs. He sat down to eat as he read his bible verses he planned to read during that church service. "Good morning," Athos said as he sat down to eat. "Morning good man," Aramis replied. "How long have you been awake?" "I've been up for a while now. I have so much to do I'm going to need some help, can you stop by the market to get the groceries?" He asked. "I'm sorry, but the children are coming for their Sunday school teachings and one of the nun's is sick, so I must take her place. "Aramis replied. "Huh, I guess I'll have to do it myself...again!" Athos snapped.

Just then, Porthos came out and immediately sat down to eat the cinnamon buns. He ate them one by one in a matter of two seconds apart. Athos saw what he was doing and whacked the back of his head with his towel. "Ow!" Porthos cried. "Stop eating all the buns! You know we only have enough for one bun a person! Give me the ones you didn't eat yet!" Athos cried. Porthos gave him back practically the entire basket of buns. Athos snatched it out of his hands and placed them on the counter by the window. "And what are you doing today?" Asked Athos in an impatient tone. "I've decided to try to lose some weight and go for a little jog in the woods!" He replied munching down his cinnamon bun. "And I suppose starting the day off with three fat filled cinnamon buns is the right way to start? "Stated Aramis pointing at his mouth that was filled with food. He looked down at his bun and spit it back out. "I need the sugar to have energy to run." Porthos replied trying to make an excuse. "Or get diabetes faster," Athos replied. Porthos' health wasn't the best, because his weight was high, his blood pressure was high and he had a risk of getting diabetes which he feared of dying from like his father and mother. Heavy people ran in the family unfortunately! Porthos got up and headed for the front door. "I'll be back in a few hours!" He cried proudly as he dashed out the door. "I know he won't run a single block without getting tired." Athos said as he sat down to eat. "Yes, I agree, do you not remember the time he decided to run through the nearby woods and got lost for two days?" Aramis replied as he began to crack a smile. "I do, took us two days to find him, and we had to do it on foot, camp in the forest for a night, and to top it all off, we found him not only naked, but hiding in a tree from a bear he said tried to attack him!" Athos replied bursting into laughter along with Aramis. Kate came out and saw them laughing their heads off. "What's so funny this morning?" She asked as she served herself breakfast. "We are talking about Porthos, he's out for a run." Said Athos catching his breath. "What if he gets lost in the woods again? I'm not planning on helping him down the tree while he's naked again!" She replied. "Oh no, I'm sure I'll find him passed out on the road on my way to work. I'll pick him up and bring him back after the service." Aramis replied while washing his plate in the sink. "Where is Raoul this morning?" Asked Athos. "Oh, I thought you knew, he left early this morning to do some training." Kate replied as she took a bite from her cinnamon bun. "Really? Why?" Asked Athos in a puzzled tone. "He didn't say, but he did say he would be back by tonight at dinner time." She replied. "Well then I can't ask him to go and do the grocery shopping for me, guess I'll have to do it." "I can do it for you," Kate replied. "You would? Don't you have things to do today dear?" Asked Athos. "Yeah, but I'm only going to Aramis' church service, then I'm going to collect some apples from the farm, so I might as well get the groceries for you." She explained.

"Alright, but you can't be going around giving food to the poor like you usually do whenever your out. You know what the king would do if he found out! "Athos replied sternly. Kate had a passion for giving to the needy, and would very often take food out of their own home to feed them but that left them struggling. It wasn't that Athos didn't want to help the less fortunate, it was the fact that they would run out of food to soon before money came in, and that the king made a rule that if anybody was selling food that did not come from the kingdom, or a farm authorized for running by the kingdom, it would be considered illegal trade and that would result in imprisonment for life. "I promise Athos, I won't disobey you again." She replied with a smile. "Alright," Athos replied taking in a deep breath. "But be careful out there." "I will!" She replied grabbing her basket and running out the door. Athos smiled and went back to his kitchen work while Aramis got the rest of his priestly robes on. "She has certainly grown into a fine and caring young woman." Said Aramis as he picked his Bible off of the kitchen counter." She certainly has, I just wish she wouldn't be risking herself anytime I send her into the market. "Athos replied." She is exposing herself to many dangers of angry rioters, and the kingsmen catching her in the act." "She's a smart girl Athos, we've raised her well. The Bible says to treat the poor with honor and care and she does just that." Aramis replied. "Yes, and I would support that entirely if it weren't for the king and his selfish money making laws. "Athose replied. "Well laws or no laws, you know she'll do it again, and possibly today in particular. "Said Aramis as he slipped into his shoes. "Now I must be off to preach, I shall return before dinner!" Aramis quickly left the house and got on his horse. As he dashed away into the deep dense forest, he spotted Porthos passed out a few yards away from him. "Well, he made it a little farther away from the house this time. "Aramis said to himself. He stopped and picked him up and decided to take him back to his church since he was going there anyway.

Athos back at home was about ready to start his daily work. He went into the small closet that stood by their cupboards and opened it to get his mop, broom and bucket. By the closet was a small table that had a couple of pictures of Kate and Raoul as young children. As Athos pulled his heavy broom out of the closet, it hit the table knocking over one of the pictures and smashing it on the floor. He immediately looked down and gasped to see the glass from shattered in a million tiny pieces. "No! That was a new frame!" He bent over and picked up the delicate picture. He turned it over to find it was his favorite one, a picture of Raoul and Kate asleep on the couch after a big family get together. He smiled as he gazed upon it. "My dear children," he said to himself in a blissful tone. He dusted off the remaining shards off the broken frame, and placed the delicate old picture in a drawer for safe keeping. After a minute of remembering good old memories, he went along with cleaning up the house and the mess he made with the broken frame glass.

Meanwhile, D'Artagnan was busy looking for the servant girl the king wanted. He had been to over six local villages in the past five hours, and he still hadn't found anyone that was suited for the job. A lot of the residents threw old moldy fruit at him and at his horse' face to scare them away. The local people where very bitter and angry at the king so they would attack and even try to kill his men. In fact, most of his prisoners in his dungeon where angry villagers that attacked and some even killed muskateers. D'Artagnan was used to their attacks and assault plans, so he knew how to protect himself without hurting the people. After he left the sixth village, he stopped in a nearby park to water his horse and take a short break. He led his horse to a small duck pond to drink while he sat on a bench waiting for him to get done. He opened his bag and took out a map of Paris and drew a red X with his quill on the village he just visited. "This whole mission is incredibly impossible!" He cried out of frustration. "I still have over 200 villages to visit, how will I find her by tonight?" He buried his face in his hands and took in a deep breath. His horse came over and began to rub his head up against D'Artagnan's. Somehow he knew he was distressed. D'Artagnan looked up at him and began to pet his nose. "Your a good boy," he said softly. His horse began to make happy noises letting him know he was happy. D'Artagnan looked up at the sun and could tell by it's position what time it was. It's almost four o clock, I better figure out my next plan. "He began to sit in silence thinking long and hard about what his next plan. He certainly couldn't search every village in Paris, and he definitely couldn't do it in one day. After thinking over ten minutes, he decided to take out the map and find out which villages where closer by. He saw that there where six villages close by and two a little bit further away in the farm country part of Paris. His eyes where fixed on the farmland portion of the map. He was getting a feeling that maybe the girl he was looking for was there.

D'Artagnan always had good instincts and always followed them. That's what made him a good musketeer and very trustworthy to the king. He looked at the census records he had with them and began to read about the families that lived in that area. He went through over nine families and found that none of them had any daughters at all! "A farmers daughter would be a perfect servant for the king!" He thought. He stuffed the census' back into his bag and as he did that, one of them fell out and opened up. He looked at it and reached to pick it up, but stopped to read it. It was the census record for Athos, Aramis and Porthos' family. They too also lived on the farming country side of Paris. His eye caught the picture of Kate. He then began to think about what the king had said he wanted the night before, "I want a girl who can do many things!" D'Artagnan knew Kate ever since she was very young, and knew she was very talented and capable of a lot. Then the idea I think you all have in your minds came to him. "No! I can't ask her, Athos will kill me!" He thought, but he looked up at the sun that was moving across the sky to set soon, and then he looked at the castle he could see in the distance. "But I must do my duty," he declared. He didn't want to have to do it, knowing he had a great risk of getting rejected by her or one of his old comrades, not to mention getting to their old farm house would take up most of the daylight, but he knew she was his best bet, and it was better to go with instincts then to wonder around like a lost child trying to find a needle in a hay stack. He got up on his horse and started down the forest path for farm country.

Later on about seven o clock that night, Athos was pacing the floor in the living room waiting for Kate to come home. Dinner was all ready, and she hadn't come home at the time he thought she would. Then he heard the sound of the door being unlocked. He stopped and gazed at the door hoping it was her. The door opened and it was Porthos and Aramis. He sighed and shook his head feeling completely stressed out. Aramis and Porthos saw him and how he looked and asked him what was wrong."You look a sight, what is the matter?" Aramis asked shutting the door behind him. "Kate has not come home yet, I fear she went around giving away more food and has been arrested." Athos replied. "Come now, she has been away a lot longer past supper and you've not worried about that." Porthos replied. "Yes, but at the time, I had no idea what she was doing behind our backs until we caught her red handed that one time." Athos replied. "Well no use in pacing the floor, why don't we sit down to eat, I don't think Raoul will be back until much later, and you know Kate will come in at any time. "Aramis suggested. "How can I eat and enjoy knowing my dear daughter could very well be sitting in a jail cell?" Asked a concerned Athos. Aramis took him by the arm and walked him to the dinner table where Porthos was already sitting. "She is fine, I assure you, now eat." He replied sternly. Athos sat down with his friend and tried to eat a little.

After about thirty minutes of trying to relax, Athos couldn't stand the pressure anymore. He got up and ran to the coat rack to put his coat on. "What are you doing?" Asked Aramis. "I am leaving to find her!" Athos replied. "I cannot worry about this anymore! I must find her now!" Aramis got up and beat him to the front door. He grabbed him by the arms and tried to pull him into the living room, but Athos fought him. They where soon struggling on the floor trying to get one another to stop fighting. Porthos watched as the fought. "let go of me!" Athos cried. "Not unless you stay put old man!" Aramis cried." Who are you calling old! Don't make me use my special punch on you! "He cried. As the two fought on, the door opened with Kate standing at the entrance. She looked down and saw them fighting. "What's going on?" She asked in a surprised tone. All three men looked over at her like she was a stranger entering into there house uninvited. Athos threw Aramis off of him and darted over to Kate. He embraced her tightly feeling delighted and relieved she was alright. "Your alright!" He cried happily. "Yes, as plain as day you see I am alright Athos," she replied. He released her and looked her sternly in the eyes and said in a now more serious tone, "have you been feeding the villagers again?" She turned her face away to avoid looking at him. He knew that whenever she did that, it meant she was guilty. "I know you did," he said urging her to confess. She let out a big irritated sigh and replied,

"Yes, I did, but you should have seen what was happening out there today!" She replied. "Dear, the same thing I see everyday, people rioting and starving, which is exactly why I said don't do it. "He replied in a stern tone. "I'm sorry, I just want to make a difference. "She replied. "Girly, it's to late, the world is in to terrible a state to help." Said Porthos as he ate away at his dinner. "Do you mind? I am trying to teach her something! "Athos cried. "Dear, unless the king somehow changes his ways, there really is nothing we can do legally. "He explained. She sighed and walked to her bedroom door. "Aren't you going to eat?" Asked Athos. She turned back to look at him with a sad look on her face. "How can I when nobody else can, "she replied going into her room and locking her door. Athos sighed and brushed his hair back. "I don't know what to do about that girl," he said in frustration. "I would love to give her everything she wants, I just don't have the power to change the king, nor enough food to feed the entire country." "Don't be trying to change her, she has a great future a head of her old man," Aramis replied. "I do not wish to change her! I just wish I could help her. I know she is mad at me and that's why she is refusing to eat." Athos replied sitting down with his friends at the table. "Teenagers, all of them are so hard to get through to!" Porthos stated. "Just like the king, I wish D'Artagnan would be a man and speak up for this kingdom for once!" Athos cried. "I will never understand why he runs with sinners." Aramis added. Athos looked at the clock and saw it was about eight."We better eat up, we have the harvest to collect out in the corn field tomorrow." Said Athos. "I guess we should just leave her alone for a while, and if Raoul get's home before she goes to bed, I'll send him in to talk to her." Athos added. They ate away while Kate lied on her bed with her pillow over her face.

About a quarter past nine, the men where cleaning up except for Porthos who was drinking down some heavy liquor. "You know it would be nice if you would help out around the house for once Porthos!" Athos said sternly. "I am, I know that if I get up and try to help, I'll only make a bigger mess for you." He replied. "No, you'll just miss out on being hung over tomorrow morning. "Aramis replied making Athos chuckle. By this time, Raoul should have been home since it was obvious that his training ended long ago. "I wonder where Raoul could be?" Athos said. "He's probably doing what I used to do as a young boy, "Porthos replied. "What? Drinking heavier liquor and hunting down twice as many prostitutes?" Aramis asked. "No! Not prostitutes...ladies." He replied. "Of the night?" Athos asked. "No! The ladies like the ones you see around here in their farmer dresses and with their faces full of make-up." "Oh...Lady like prostitutes!" Aramis replied laughing. "You two don't understand us pretty boys, where in all the girls fantasies. I wouldn't be surprised if Kate had fantasies about Raoul. "Porthos replied. "Don't say that! I don't want a mental picture you fool!" Athos replied making Aramis laugh even more. The laughter was unfortunately broken by the sound of the heavy wooden door being knocked. Everyone looked towards it and could see the pictures on the wall shaking ready to fall off their hooks. "Is that Raoul? Did he lock himself out again?" Asked Athos as he walked towards the door.

He unlocked it and opened it up to find D'Artagnan standing in his full uniform and with a scroll in hand. Athos was puzzled to see him there, since he hadn't visited in over six months. "D'artagnan, what are you doing here this hour?" Asked Athos. "I am here on strict business dear friend, where is young Kate?" He asked. Athos and the other men where surprised to hear him ask for Kate. Athos first fear was that he saw her giving food to the poor and the scroll was an arrest warrant." Is it bad business?" Asked a nervous Athos. "No," he replied. "Alright then, come in." D'Artagnan came in and greeted the rest of his old comrades. "Hello men! How has it been?" He asked. "Just fine," Aramis replied. "Same old," Porthos replied. "I will get her for you," Athos said walking over to her door down the small hallway. D'artagnan took a look around the small beat up hut they called a house. "I didn't know you redecorated. Last time I was here, it looked different. "D'Artagnan said trying to make conversation. "We didn't, it's just falling apart more, "Aramis replied. "Would you like to sit down?" "No, I must be on my way as soon as I speak with the girl." Athos came out with Kate right behind him. The moment she saw D'Artagnan, her face lit up. She smiled and ran over to give him a hug. "I missed you!" She cried. "I to my dear," he replied. Athos didn't like seeing Kate bond with D'Artagnan. He thought he was a bad influence on her. "Tell her why you are here, "He said sternly to break up their greeting." Oh yes," D'Artagnan replied. He took his hat off and bowed to show respect towards her as do all the royal men when in the presence of a lady. "My lady, I am here on official matter of the king." He said. Her smile went away and turned to a puzzled look. "What?" All three men said at once. D'Artagnan took out his scroll and unrolled it to read the following message the king wrote himself:

"Dearest lady,

I have in my hands an incredible offering I would like to extend to you, I am offering a chance to be my personal assistant girl, to assist me in finding a bride for my proud kingdom. If you accept this invitation, I ask that you come to my palace tomorrow at sunset wearing the best of your clothing to be evaluated by my royal staff to determine weather or not, you can do what I ask.

Please keep this message as a sign that you will do the job.

Sincerely,

King Louis"

Kate was jaw dropped after he said the first word, while the three musketeer's where also shocked. "I must ask that you answer me now, will you do it?" Asked D'Artagnan handing her the scroll. She looked down at it with a hand over her mouth. "I don't know," she replied.


	4. What's it going to be?

Chapter four what's it going to be?

"I know this is quite a shock, and very sudden for you, but I have been ordered by the king to find any eligible lady for the job. " Said D'Artagnan. Athos walked over to Kate who was still looking down at the scroll in shock and stood beside her. He looked at D'Artagnan with furry beginning to brew inside him. "And you chose her? How brainless have you become? You know how that horrible man is!" Athos cried. "He is the king, and I must serve him,"D'Artagnan replied. "You serve fools among men rather then hero's!" Athos replied with a furious look. "Why are you so offended by me coming here? I am asking her to do the job not you!" D'Artagnan asked. "Because I don't want her around that man! He is a snake!" Athos cried. "But you will let Raoul become his musketeer, why is she any different?" Asked D'Artagnan. Those words infuriated him and he lost his temper. "Because she is like my daughter! I cannot allow her to be around indefinite danger!" He cried. Kate after hearing this, swirled around and looked at Athos with anger in her eyes. "And why is Raoul all of a sudden better at taking care of himself then I?" She asked. Athos was surprised by her reaction. He thought she wanted him to defend her from D'Artagnan. "Dear, your a young lady, beautiful and sweet, a man like Louis would easily take advantage of you!" He replied. "No he wouldn't! Why do you love Raoul more then you love me?" She cried. "Kate, I don't, I love you both the same. I just want what's best for you." He replied holding her shoulders. She shook them off as a tear began to run down her cheek. "No! I have dreams and goals and because of you, I have to live without!" She cried. She pushed him out of her way and ran out the front door. Aramis tried to grab her, but she was too fast. "Kate!" Porthos cried looking out the window. But all he could see was a horse and rider riding away from the house. Porthos turned around and faced his friends replying, "She's gone." Athos looked at D'Artagnan and balled up his fist to punch him. "You did that on purpose!" He cried throwing a punch at him, but D'Artagnan grabbed his fist as it approached his left cheek. "I did nothing!" He replied. "Yes you did, you knew she would get upset with me and that's why you said those things!" Athos replied trying to hit him with his other fist, but Aramis restrained him and pulled him back. Athos tried to break himself free and go after D'Artagnan with the rage that had built up inside of him. "Stop!" Aramis cried. Athos struggled for several minutes more and all D'Artagnan did was watch him struggle and look at him like he was pathetic. "Think about it man," D'Artagnan said in a stern voice, "maybe she was feeling that way inside for a long time and used my words to speak for herself." Athos stopped struggling after he heard this. He looked up at D'Artagnan still with rage in his eyes. "Why are you so mad at me if your the one who has caused the problem? I'm just here to extend an offer to her." D'Artagnan placed the scroll on the coffee table and made his way to the door. "Maybe you should think about what she wants rather then what you want this time." He said as he opened the front door. Before he left, he looked back and said one final thing, "I will be back in the morning to get an answer from her, and it better be one from her own heart and not yours." With that, he was gone. None of the men knew what to do or say after that. Aramis let go of Athos while Porthos watched D'Artagnan ride away. Aramis looked down at Athos who was on his hand's and knee's panting from his struggle. "Athos, you know she didn't mean what she said, she was just angry. "Aramis said trying to comfort his friend. Athos looked up at him still with anger in his eyes. "I must clear my head," he replied as he got up and walked out the front door, leaving Porthos and Aramis behind.

Kate ran as far away from home as she could without being found if followed. The place she would always go to would be the river that was twenty minutes away from the house. This was the place she and D'Artagnan would go to to train without Athos knowing. She was sitting on the edge of the river with her toes dipped in the water. Her horse Scarlett, was a few feet away drinking from the gentler stream. Her eyes where full of tears as she looked up at the big moon that glowed down making her tears sparkle like diamonds in the dark woods. She felt anger towards Athos. Not only by what D'Artagnan was saying, but because she had felt that way all her life. Being an independent woman in society was hard enough during those times, but to have someone you care for treat you the way all other men did, it would make you feel very incapable and discouraged. "I hate that man!" She cried with tears pouring down her face. "He has always had more faith in Raoul! That's why he encourages hims so much!" She bent her head down into her hands to weep, as her horse came over feeling there was something wrong with her rider. She began to bump her head lightly into Kate's to get her attention. Kate looked up and all she could see where big glowing eyes, but she knew it was Scarlett who was apparently, worried for her. She began to stroke her head acknowledging that she was okay. "Good girl," she said softly as she cleared her throat. "At least someone cares for what I think." "Your not the only one," a male voice said behind her. She whirled around in fright to see who was speaking to her, and out of the forest, came D'Artagnan who was holding a lantern in one hand, and the bridle that was leading his horse in the other. She turned her head quickly back where it was before to avoid having him see her eyes full of tears, but he had already noticed. "What do you want?" She asked in a shaky voice. D'Artagnan let his horse go with Scarlett, who was back where she once was drinking the water from the stream. He approached her and sat beside her with his hand in the water playing with the small currents. "Well I couldn't just watch you go like that without trying to help you, I know you need someone to talk to about this." He replied. "Oh believe me D'Artagnan," she replied with anger in her voice, "I'll get a talking to about this when I get home to Athos the biggest sexist alive!" "This decision does not involve what Athos, Aramis or any of them. It's about what you want." He replied touching her cheek softly with his hand. She turned her head facing him still with tears coming down her cheeks. He began to wipe them away with his fingers. "Don't cry, You can't make any important decision when upset my dear," he replied softly. She nodded her head in agreement with him. "Tell me what you feel you should do, and do not base your decision on what the others feel should happen. This is your life and you have the right as a human being to do what you please." D'Artagnan said with a serious tone. She cleared her throat and began speaking in a shaky voice, "I want to be different, I don't want to be a farm girl who dreams dreams, I want to be one who achieves them." She replied. "Alright,... what are your dreams?" He asked. "I don't want to be like all the other women in France or even the world. They all abide to the same lifestyle and have accepted the way things are rather then try to gain more. I am not a woman who dreams of marrying a farmer, and having to reproduce as many children as I can to help with growing grain. I would have to sell to pay for high taxes anyway." She paused for a moment to catch her breath."Go on," he replied softly holding her hand. "The kind of woman I want to be is not the one anybody in my home see's, it's the one you see D'Artagnan. The one you have tried to teach me to be. ""A musketeer?" He asked. She nodded in response. "Then why are you sitting here debating any longer if that is what you want to do with your life?" He asked. "I want to do more then just be a musketeer for any king, I want to serve one that I can respect and honor by putting my life on the line each day." She replied. "What would you change about the king if you could now?" Asked D'Artagnan." Well, I would want him to give fresh food to the people, and I would want him to make fair laws, and make tax cuts so people can afford to live... I want him to change everything he is doing!" She replied. "Have you ever gone to him yourself with these thoughts in mind?" He asked. "No, I'm not scared of him, but Athos is, and he won't let any one of us speak up to him. Not even Raoul. "She replied. "Why would you allow that to stop you? Your your own woman as I said before, and I will tell you, it's your life, my dear, and we all have a certain amount of days under the sun." He replied." That's true," There was a dead silence between the two of them as Kate had thoughts racing through her mind. "Make this decision based on what Kate wants, and what Kate needs, not on what Athos or any of them are wanting or doing. "He said breaking the silence.

Kate sat still, thinking carefully about the decision she was about to make. "If I choose to go, maybe I can get him to change some of his laws," she thought. "but what if that doesn't work and I am stuck there? What if he doesn't change? What if I never achieve my dream to become a musketeer?" Anxiety was building up more inside, and D'Artagnan could tell by her facial expressions. He stood up and gazed at the high moon that had made it's way across the sky. "It's about midnight my dear, and the woods will become more dangerous the longer we stay here. "Said D'Artagnan. Kate looked up and saw the moon had moved also, but she had no idea it was that late. "Oh, then I guess I better go then," she replied getting up and making her way to Scarlett. She began to fasten the saddle back on for the ride back, after taking it off for Scarlett to relax easier. D'Artagnan stood by and watched as she rushed to leave. He could tell she wasn't about to make a decision now, but he needed her too or his job would be history. He had to think of a way to encourage her to do it. As she prepared her horse for the journey back, he began to preach to her one final time, "You could have a better life if you go and work with him," His words pierced through the silence she had in her mind to calm her anxiety. "You could achieve greater things then you ever could on your own. He has the power to make you greater then you want to be." She only began to work much faster to try to stop herself from making a hasty decision. D'Artagnan could tell he was getting to her. "You deserve better then living in a small hut made of dried mud and clay, your worthy of a musketeer's grand home my dear, even... a princess." She stopped working and froze with the words, "You deserve better," dancing around in her head. She looked back at him with wide eyes, and an aching stomach full of butterflies. "Please, tell me, do you guarantee my safety if I was to go with him? Would you guarantee that I could leave if I so very well chose too?" She asked. D'Artagnan stared at her for a minute not knowing what to say. He couldn't let her go on his own word, but by the kings. And you my dear readers already know how stubborn a man he is. He couldn't lie nor did he want to lie, but he knew he had to do something to get her to agree. He figured he could try to convince the king to let her go free if she was unhappy, but that was something he still couldn't do easily, and without the risk of getting nothing accomplished. He looked into her eyes that where full of anxiety, but hope. She needed someone to help guide her if it wasn't going to be anyone at her home. What was D'Artagnan to do you might wonder? He walked over to her and again held a hand to her cheek. He looked into her eyes and answered with a gentle voice, "I promise your safety with my life." With those words, he took out of his bag another message scroll with the same message on it and extended it out to her. She looked down at the velvet bow tied message, and kept asking herself if she wanted to do it. She looked up at D'Artagnan wondering if he could really get her out of the palace if she needed to leave. "Could he?" She wondered. "And if he can, should I go?" D'Artagnan looked at her with a smile on his face waiting patiently for her reply. She finally decided what she would do at that point. She reached for the scroll and took it out of his hands. D'Artagnan happy with the result, walked back to his horse and sat up on him. "I will come tomorrow at the appointed time with my coach to pick you up. Have yourself dressed and ready for him. "He instructed. She nodded in agreement. With that, he took off leaving a trail of dust behind. She looked down at the scroll with a pain in her stomach, yet satisfaction in her heart. "This is what I shall do," she said to herself loud and sternly.


	5. Going my own way part 1

Chapter five going my own way

Aramis and Porthos where at home during these events cleaning up the kitchen from dinner. They where waiting for Athos and Kate to return to them. Aramis was washing the dishes as Porthos was cleaning the table and chairs. The scroll that D'Artgnan left behind was still sitting on the table where he left it. The house was silent as the two worked away. Finally Porthos broke it by asking the question they where both wanting to ask, "what are we going to do about this?" He asked. Aramis dropped his sponge and hand towel, and sat down at the table where Porthos was to discuss the issue. "I don't know, I never imagined that this would ever happen to anyone of us, and certainly not Kate." He replied. "Well we must do something, he will return tomorrow morning for an answer." Porthos replied. The two fell silent not knowing what to say or do. Aramis decided to make some tea to calm the nerves down. As he did this, Porthos spoke up on another question they both where wanting to ask, "how would you feel if she left and worked for him?" Asked Porthos. Aramis looked at him with sadness in his eyes. "I don't know what to tell you," he replied, pouring the tea into the cups. "She's like a daughter to me as well as she is to Athos ,I don't know what I would do." He added as he served the drinks. He sat beside Porthos and began to eat the cookies they had also placed out for themselves. "How would you feel?" Aramis asked taking a sip of his tea. "I want her to be the happiest and I don't know how to rank this as a good or bad thing." He replied. "Now those are words of exactly how we all feel about this." Aramis replied. "What do you think Athos would do?" Asked Porthos. "He would be hysterical!" Aramis replied. "I actually don't blame him though for acting concerned about this." He added. "Well, the king is a very hard man to deal with, not to mention he is greedy, unkind, and sometimes violent," Porthos began to explain. It took a while for Porthos to finish describing the king and all his faults which was pretty much all he was saying about him. "Well what if she wants to do it though?" Aramis asked. "We can't just shut her in, this is her decision." Porthos replied.

"Well of course I know that, I was not suggesting that we keep her from doing what she wants to do. She know's how bad he is just as we do." Aramis replied. "Athos would have a cow the size of the entire European continent if she decided to do it." He added. "To be honest with you, and I'm not trying to make Athos sound like a bad man, but I think he would try to convince her to stay." Porthos replied. Aramis nodded his head in agreement as he took another sip of his tea. "Do you think Kate does feel like Athos favors Raoul and has more confidence in him like D'Artagnan described?" Asked Porthos. "My dear man," Armis replied beginning his discourse, "I have known for a long time now that she has felt that way about Athos. It's obviously not true about how he feels about her, but by the way he acts all the time, she was bound to begin to feel that way. The only reason that I know these things is that she sometimes when I am working in the church and am alone, she will stop by and discuss it with me." "Why doesn't she come to me for help?" Asked Porthos, who felt a little hurt. "Because your either out at the bar with a woman or to drunk out of your mind for her to either come near you!" Aramis replied. "Oh that's right," Porthos replied like it wasn't a big deal. "I know D'Artagnan knows it too, otherwise, he wouldn't have said those things on purpose to Athos." Aramis added. "I bet you he said those things to get her angry on purpose so she wouldn't make a decision based on his wants." "Do you really think so?" Asked Porthos, as he stuffed some of the cookies down his throat. "No doubt in my mind, but to be honest again, I think this would have come out of her even if he hadn't said a word." Aramis replied. "Well, then where do we stand after all that's been said?" Asked Porthos. Aramis sighed and took a moment to reply, but finally did with the only thought that came to his mind. "We have to wait and see what she decides, which is probably what she is doing now." He replied.

They had spoken about this for over an hour now and it was now one o clock in the morning. They where starting to get worried about Kate, and where making plans to go out and search for her. As they discussed where they should go to look, the front door opened quietly with Kate tip toeing in thinking they all where asleep. She shut the door behind her, and tried to make her way for her room, until she saw Aramis and Porthos coming over to her to see her. "Kate, are you alright?" Asked Aramis giving her a hug with a sense of relief. "You had us worried to death my dear," Porthos added. Aramis released her and looked at her with a sharp look. "Where have you been this whole time?" He asked. "I needed time to think without Athos going on and on about why I shouldn't do this." She replied. She could tell by the way they where acting that they wanted to know what she had decided. Finally Aramis spoke up after waiting a little longer then a minute. "Well?" "Well, D'Artagnan caught up with me and discussed it with me, and he helped me to work through some things I have kept from Athos all my life. "She replied. "and with this said and done, we discussed the issue and I have decided that I will go with him tomorrow and see if the king will take me as his assistant." Porthos grew silent shocked by her answer, but Aramis wasn't the least surprised. Kate looked at them with seriousness in her eyes ready to fight whatever argument they had for her. But what they did in response shocked her. They both gave her a hug and where supportive of her decision.

"Aren't you going to tell me how stupid I am being and that I am making the wrong decision?" She asked in a shocked tone. "No," Porthos replied. "My dear, this is your choice and we will support you no matter what you decide. You know how we feel about this, and we also know you know how the king is, and we trust you took all into consideration." Aramis replied. She smiled and hugged them both happy with the support she wanted and needed. "Thank You!" She cried happily. Then one final thought clouded her mind. "What will Athos say?" She asked." He is out right now, I will speak with him for you. You just focus on tomorrow." Aramis replied. "Alright, I better get some sleep then, goodnight both of you." She replied as she went into her bedroom. Aramis and Porthos looked at each other with tired expressions on their faces. "I am so tired from this day," Porthos said, barely able to keep his eyes open. "I as well, and now that we have our answer, we need too accept it and get some rest." Aramis replied. "But what about Athos? He will return soon and we must tell him about this." Porthos said. "When he comes home, I will go to him and have a discussion. Raoul will hopefully be with him but if not, we'll tell him in the morning." Aramis replied. They finished cleaning the house and turned the lights off. Porthos went into his room while Aramis decided to sleep on the couch so that when Athos came home, he could speak to him.


	6. Going my own way part 2

Chapter six going my own way part 2

The house of the musketeers settled down and soon the lights where off. As the whole household fell asleep, Raoul returned home at 1:30 in the morning and went straight to bed, not knowing what had happened that night. After he went to bed, about thirty minutes later, Athos finally returned home. He carefully opened the front door and tried to sneak his way into his room, but Aramis was wide awake and turned on an oil lamp that sat on the coffee table. When the dim light came on Athos looked over at the couch to find Aramis under a blanket looking at him with a serious look on his face. "Aramis? Why are you sleeping on the couch?" He asked. "I was waiting up for you to return home so we could talk." He replied. "No, I do not wish to discuss this matter with anyone right now," he replied, making his way to his room in quick hast. "We have to talk about it Athos! This isn't about what you want to do right now, it's about what is going to happen to Kate tomorrow!" Aramis sharply replied. Athos was holding onto his door knob ready to open it up and enclose himself for the rest of the night, but Aramis' words stopped him dead in his tracks. He looked back at Aramis and sighed. "Come man, we must talk about this." Aramis urged. Athos let go of the doorknob and sat down beside Aramis to discuss the matter.

"Fine, I suppose we must discuss this now before that traitor comes back tomorrow," he replied. "I assume she got home since all of you where fast alseep," "Yes, she came back and I had a discussion with her before she went to bed." Aramis replied. "What did she say?" Asked Athos. Aramis cleared his throat and took in a deep breath knowing what he was about to say was going to make Athos hysterical. " She told me she gave it a lot of thought and decided that for her best interest, she would like to go and see the king tomorrow as planned." Athos fell silent. He was shocked by the answer he got. He felt for sure she wouldn't want to go and do it. He looked at Aramis with rage in his eyes and began to lose his temper. "You are just going to allow her to walk into a suicide trap!" He cried. "I am not any happier about this then you, but I do know this, she must make her won decisions!" He replied. "And what? We are to just sit back and allow her to make a knowingly foolish decision? What kind of guardians would we be if we allowed her to make a decision we knew was a bad one?" Athos cried in frustration. "I don't think your understanding what I am saying to you Aramis!" He jolted up from his seat and ran for the front door about to leave him behind again. "Stop! Is this how you want to handle this? Stomping off like a childish little boy who has no care or concern about how anybody else feels?" Athos was going out the door at the time but stopped when he heard Aramis say these things. Aramis took that silent opportunity to try to reason with him.

"You know as well as I do that we cannot stop her from making her won decisions no matter how we feel about them. She's a grown woman now who doesn't need our guidance anymore... I know that this is hard for you and believe me this is hard on me and Porthos too, but she has to be able to open her wings and fly out of the nest. I don't know exactly why she wants to go, but I know that it would be wrong for me to stop her from doing what she feels in her heart is best for her." Aramis paused for a moment to let what he just said sink into Athos' mind, then continued. "I am not saying that every decision she makes will be a perfect one, but what are we to do about that? We taught her right from wrong and she knows how bad the king is, and if this happens, and God forbid, to be a bad decision that backfires, that's something she will have to find out for herself." Athos knew Aramis was right deep down inside. He didn't want to admit it, because to him, it felt like if he didn't he wouldn't have to let her go, but that wasn't a reality. He turned around and gave his friend a hug and began to silently cry. "You are a good father," Aramis said to comfort him. "You as well," Athos replied.

The two stayed up for a while after to discuss their feelings of the matter to better help each other work through them. Soon, Porthos was awake since he could hear them and came out to talk about it with them. The three friends recapped old memories of when Kate and Raoul where children. From the time they found Kate and took her in, to the time Raoul accidentally set Porthos' beard on fire, when he was blowing out the candles of his ninth birthday cake. The memories brought tears to each man's eyes as they remembered times past and how easy it was back then to protect the children. "Those where some good times men," Porthos said, holding his sides from all the laughing he did. "Yes, they where indeed." Aramis replied. Raoul could hear the laughing from his room and came out to see what all the laughter was about. "What's going on?" He asked in a tired confused tone. Then the men remembered that Raoul had not yet known about what Kate had decided or what had happened earlier that night. Athos got up and walked over to his son. "Raoul, there is something I must tell you, go get your coat and meet me outside. "Athos instructed. Immediately Raoul woke up worried that his father had some bad news for him. "Yes father," he replied running to his room for his coat. "Why are you asking him to go outside to talk with you?" Asked Aramis. "Because I don't know how well he is going to take this," Athos replied. Raoul came back in his coat and followed his father outside. Aramis and Porthos sat and waited inside figuring the two needed some time alone.

Raoul and Athos left through the back door and stood outside ten feet away from the house where the crops where planted. Raoul didn't know what his father was going to say to him, and nothing could prepare him for what the next few sentences that where going to be coming out of his fathers mouth. "Yes father? What is it we must discuss?" Asked Raoul preparing for the worst. Athos took in a deep breath and embraced his son. This made Raoul believe there was a really bad thing his father wanted to tell him. "Father, who is dead?" "Nobody dear son, but there is something that has happened tonight I must inform you about." Replied Athos still holding onto his son. "What father?" Athos went ahead and explained to him that D'Artagnan came by and what he had said the king had offered to Kate. "So, what does this mean father?" He asked still not sure what his father was trying to tell him. "She wants to do it, and is going to meet with him tomorrow," Athos replied. Raoul's eyes widened from the shock. He pushed his father away and looked at him with shock in his eyes. "Tell me your lying!" He cried. Athos shook his head in response. "Father, she can't go! This is crazy! She will surely live unhappily!" "Son, this was not my decision to make, I cannot make the decision for her." Athos replied. Raoul all the days of his life had never heard his father say these things to him before. "This is unlike you father!" He cried with disappointment in his voice. "Son, I never held you back from what you wanted in life, why should I do the same to her?"Asked Athos." Because she is a woman! She won't make it out there father! I won't allow her to go!" He cried. "Son, this is her decision, you need to try to calm down so we can talk about this." Athos said, trying to reach out for his sons hand, but Raoul hit it away. "You are crazy! I will not accept this! "He cried. He ran out of the field around the house and disappeared down the dark road. Athos couldn't even get the chance to get a glimpse of him before he was out of sight.

He walked back inside to find his friends both looking out the kitchen window to see what was going on. "I guess I don't have to tell you how he took it," Athos said in a bummed tone. "He acted more like you, than how you acted." Porthos stated. "Yes, but what must we do about Raoul? If Kate found out what he had said about why she shouldn't do it since she is a woman, she would be very very enraged." Asked Aramis. "I do not know, but there is nothing I can do. You know when that boy gets angry, there is nothing to stop him." Athos replied. He looked over at the broken picture he knocked off the table earlier of Kate and Raoul as children, and picked it up for viewing. As he gazed at it he began to feel the heavy emotions of all that was happening come over his heart. "If only his mother were here," he said in a sad tone of voice. Aramis looked at their clock and saw it was almost three thirty in the morning. "We better settle in for the night. Raoul will return when he is cooled off so we need not worry about him. Let us get some rest for today is going to drain us of all our energy. "Aramis said while he was getting up. Athos and Porthos agreed with him and turned the lights out for bed.

Back at Louis' castle, the king had fallen asleep waiting up for D'Artagnan to return to him. He awoke by the sound of his bedroom door being knocked on loudly. "Who is there?" He demanded. "It is I! D'Artagnan!" "D'Artagnan replied. The king clapped his hands and the lights in his room came on. "Come in," he replied. D'Artagnan opened the door and shutting it behind him and quickly went over to speak with the king. "It took you long enough to return to me D'Artagnan," the king said in a stern voice. "I traveled far into the country sire, I apologize." D'Artagnan replied. "Did you find her D'Artagnan?" The king asked folding his arms. "Yes, I did, I think you will like her. I know this girl myself and knew she was the perfect match for what you are looking for." He replied."What is her name, and to whom does she live with?" Asked the king becoming interested with what D'Artagnan was saying. "She lives with three grown men who where once your noble musketeers sire. The house of Aramis, Athos and Porthos. "He replied. The king smiled happy with the result. "Not only did you find the girl I am looking for, you also found one who is raised by men I once trusted the safety of my life too." Replied the king with a smile coming across his face. "This pleases me, go and sleep a while D'Artagnan, you have done well. "D'Artagnan bowed and left the kings room. A big smile came upon the kings face with satisfaction. "Excellent," he said happily. "Everything is going according to plan." He turned his lights off and fell back asleep eager to meet the girl.


	7. Saying goodbye

Chapter seven saying goodbye

The next morning around five o clock, Athos arose early to see if his son was home yet, but he hadn't returned. All night he had stayed out enraged with his father. Athos knew there was nothing he could do about Raoul's feelings until he calmed down. Athos couldn't fall back asleep after that since the nerves in his stomach where to great for him to fall back asleep. He stayed awake and began to fix Kate her last meal at home. He clothed himself and went out to their small chicken coop to collect some eggs for breakfast. He also went and gathered some wheat and picked some other grains, along with some other seeds he had to make flour. He finished collecting his ingredients and hurried in before the house woke up to make breakfast.

Athos, busy in the kitchen, made sure to keep an eye on the front door and every other entrance to the house so when Raoul came back, he could immediately speak with him about that previous nights issue. Once he made the flour with his own technique, he poured it in a bowl along with a few of the cracked eggs. He also added milk and some freshly picked blueberries. He began to beat the mixture with his whisk taking care that every lump of flour was neatly broken and mixed right in. As he beat his mixture, he looked out the kitchen window towards the vast country side. He could see the sun coming up from behind their horses barn. It was such a beautiful sight to wake up to in the morning. He finished beating the mixture and decided he needed to get some butter. He took with him some ingredients and went out into the fields where the butter churn was to make the butter.

Kate woke up to the sound of hard work being done outside her window. She looked out her window and saw Athos making butter. She got up out of her bed and put her robe on and headed outside to speak with him about the previous night. She had felt bad about fighting with him and leaving in such a huff. She knew he was entitled to an opinion and figured if she was going to go through with what she had decided, she wanted to be like a mature adult and confront him face to face about it. She quietly approached him from behind as he churned away with as much strength as he had in his arms. Athos may have been hard at work, but he did notice the shadow from behind him covering up the sun that was beating down on him. He turned around and saw a tearful Kate standing there in her robe looking very upset."My dear,whatever is the matter?"He asked in a concerned tone. She ran over to him and embraced him crying from the sadness of telling him she was going to leave him. Athos knew though why she was crying and allowed her to let out her pain."Athos, I am so sorry I hurt you!"She cried. Athos only held her tighter to comfort her."I was so wrong in storming off like that, forgive me."Athos leaned in and whispered softly in her ear, "I forgive you," that made her cry even more hearing him say he forgave her.

After a few minutes worth of crying, she finally got the courage she needed to tell him how she felt. Still being held in his arms, she began to bravely and boldly speak in a now more serious tone. "Athos, I know how you feel about me working with the king, but I feel for my best interest, I should do it. I know how you feel about this and that is why I am telling you face to face about it...I am not doing this to hurt you or myself, I am doing it for me and my well being. "With that said, she was sure he was going to freak out. Athos did no such thing, in fact, he released her from his grip and looked at her directly as he gave her his response. "Kate, you have been raised all your life by me, and now it is time for you to leave the nest and do what you feel is your best interest. I am not saying I am approving this idea of yours, but I am saying that I will support you and trust in your good judgment. You have been taught well and have been brought up in a house of wise men who have lived longer then you and have shared with you the knowledge we posses from when we where your age. So with this said, I am going to support you and cheer you on. "Kate was very shocked by what he said to her, and took a moment to process everything he had just said. "You really mean that you will support me?" She asked in a surprised tone. Athos smiled and opened his arms for a hug. "I do," he replied with a smile. A smile came across her face and she ran to him for another hug. Athos could feel the tears coming to his eyes as he embraced his daughter. "Thank you so much!" She cried happily. "I love you dear, and know that our house is open to you if you need to return home anytime of your life." He replied. They released each other and decided to make breakfast together and have some quality time for them to laugh and enjoy their final hour's together.

At about eight o clock in the morning, Aramis arouse from the smell of blueberry pancakes being made on the stove. He got out of his bed and peaked out the door to see who was up. He could see Kate and Athos at the stove laughing and making big heaps of pancakes. Aramis was pleased that Athos had talked to her, and gave them time to reflect on old memories as he got dressed for the day.

After the last pancake was made, Kate and Athos sat down at the table to begin eating. They had with them some nice maple syrup from a tree they planted by Raoul's window, and poured the thick topping on top of every butter covered pancake. As they began to eat and talk about times past, Aramis came out to them with his bible in hand as usual. "Blueberry pancakes this morning? Haven't had that in a while!" He said with a smile. Porthos came running out of his room after hearing the words "Blueberry pancakes", being said. He was dressed in his day clothes and was holding a fork and knife in his hands he kept in his room for secret midnight snacking. "Did you just say blueberry pancakes? We actually get to eat something other then cinnamon buns for breakfast?" "We must," Athos replied taking a bit. "It is however, Kate's final morning with us." Aramis took a seat next to her and placed his bible next to him as he began to eat away. "Indeed, it is," he replied taking a bite. Porthos sat down with them and began to eat in a sloppy and fast manner. "Porthos! Have manners!" Athos cried.

"But I am so hungry, and I have not had such things for breakfast in the longest time," he replied with syrup dripping off his beard. Athos looked at him with disgust and Aramis handed him a napkin to clean himself up. Kate chuckled as they did this. "I will miss the daily breakfast fights in the morning," The meal went on but as it did, Kate noticed Raoul wasn't with them. "Where is Raoul? Did he not come back from training yesterday?" She asked. The men didn't want to tell her during her final hours with them that Raoul stormed off in a huff from displeasure, so they simply replied, "we do not know where Raoul is, perhaps he came back in the night and rested before heading back out again before the house awoke." Kate figured that was true since it was very often Raoul made all day and all night trips to the castle for personal training from D'Artagnan. She thought not a thing of concern for him, and continued on with their peaceful meal.

At the castle, as usual, the king was eating by himself in his dining area his daily breakfast. His meal in the morning was far to much for one person to eat alone, but he liked having all the food prepared for him, for it made him feel like he was a true and noble king that all respected. He had with him at his table many breads and butters, honey and seven different kinds of jams, fried pork made from the fattest pigs, he even had at the table with him a whole ham! It would take the rest of the chapter to list all the food he had at his breakfast table including lunch and dinner, so I will spare you the list and continue on with our tale. As he ate away, one of his adviser's came in with a message from D'Artagnan. "My lord, the girl will be coming within the hour." "What time is it now?" The king asked. "It is now eleven o clock Sire," he replied. Louis put his fork down and stood up to have one of his nearby servant's who was standing by place his robe on. "Tell the captain that I am preparing for her arrival, and tell him to send me my maids to help me dress for her arrival. I also want you to tell him to have the streets cleared for her to arrive in safety, and take care that the musketeer's stand by at the castle gate to escort her into my palace." The servant quickly left with all the instructions the king had given him. Louis made his way into his washing chambers and locked himself inside until his maids came to help him wash.

In the house of the musketeer's, Kate was done eating and was in her room finding a dress for her to wear to meet the king. Since she never did anything that required her to dress in fine quality, she was limited to two dresses she owned not counting the one she wore daily anyway. The first one was made of a deep purple silk. It was form fitting and had a bow on the left shoulder. The dress had embroidered flower detailing on it, that almost made it look like it came from Japan or China. The other dress was a form fitting beige colored gown with lace detailing on the neck and shoulders, and had glitter cover the entire dress front and back. She took the beige colored dress off it's hanger and put it on hoping it would fit since it had not been worn in months. She was satisfied to hear it zip all the way. "It fits! This is the one I shall wear for the king," she declared. She took it off and went to wash her hair and body before she got changed into her formal wear.

The musketeer's waited patiently for her to come out of her room to say good bye before D'Artagnan arrived to take her to the palace. Her bedroom door opened and stood at the entrance was Kate dressed in her favorite gown looking elegant and ladylike. She same out of her room with her bag full of her belongings she was taking with her to the castle. "Well, how do I look?" She asked feeling embarrassed by the staring eyes. "I love it!" Porthos cried giving her a hug. A tear formed in his eye a she embraced her. "I will miss you dear," he said in a strong tone to try to mask his emotions. "I will miss you to Porthos," she replied doing the same. Aramis was next to say goodbye. "You look beautiful dear, like a young lady."

He had in his hands a small box with a bow tied around it. He handed it to her with a smile on his face knowing she would love what he had in the velvet box. "What is this?" She asked removing the ribbon. "Open it up and see for yourself dear," he replied. She removed the bow and opened the box revealing a golden crucifix. It in fact, was the very crucifix Aramis received when he became a priest. He had carried it around with him every day and always had it around his neck during his mass with the people. Her eyes sparkled as she held the shiny delicate necklace to the light for better viewing. "Your giving this to me?" She asked in a surprised tone. "Yes, I know how much you love it, and I want you to always remember me and Christ when you wear it." He replied. He placed it around her neck and tightened it securely. She looked down at the little face of Christ that dangled on her delicate neck. Aramis held his hand to the pendant and looked at her with a gentle look. "May it protect you all the days of your life," a tear fell down her cheek as she hugged him tightly. "I love you Aramis," she said in a tearful tone. "I love you to my dear, be strong for me and always have faith." he replied trying to fight back tears. The last one to say goodbye was Athos who was already wiping tears away from his eyes as he approached her. "What can I say that would describe how much I'll be missing you?" he asked in a tearful voice. "Your love shows it father," she replied. Athos embraced her tightly and cried. This set the water works off in her as well. "I will write to you," she whispered. "I will write to you also," he replied. "I am so very proud of you my dear daughter," she began to cry even more from this. He released her grip and wiped the tears away from her cheeks. "Come now, calm yourself, you are going to have to re apply your make-up again if you don't," he said in a comforting tone. She leaned up and kissed his cheek as she embraced him again. "Please tell Raoul for me, I do not think I will see him again until he returns to the castle for his training." She asked. "Of course," Athos replied.

A loud knock was then heard at the door. Athos approached the door and opened it. There D'Artagnan stood with his guards ready to take Kate to the castle. "I have come to collect your daughter now Athos, I am sure she has informed you of her decision." Said D'Artagnan. "Yes, and I trust she will be safe in your care?" He replied. "Of course, I gave her my word." Kate came over to the door with her bag in hand. D'Artagnan including all the guards removed their hate and bowed for this was a gesture of good manners in the presence of a lady. "My lady, you look lovely, allow me to take your bags for you." D'Artagnan handed her bag to one of the men and he took it to the coach for him to place it inside. "Would you like to take your horse with you?" Asked D'Artagnan. With all that had gone one,she had almost forgotten about Scarlett. "Yes, may I go out and get her? She is only used to my touch." D'Artagnan nodded in approval. She went around the house to the stable to get Scarlett while the men spoke with D"Artagnan about their concerns they had for Kate.

Kate opened Scarlett's stable door and took her out to be saddled up. "Come girl, we are going to live in a palace from now on, so let me get you ready for the trip." As she went to a nearby tool shed where they kept all the horses saddles, Raoul came out of the woods and approached her from behind. He could see how she was dressed and knew immediately why. She came out from the shed and was startled to find Raoul standing there. "Oh! Raoul! You scared me half to death!" She cried holding a hand to her chest. "Why so dressed up?" He asked knowing perfectly well why. Her eyes quickly left his face as she began to painfully tell him why. "Well, I am leaving to work for the king as an assistant girl to help him find a wife. You see, D'Artagnan," I know why you are leaving Kate, father told me everything!" Raoul cried cutting her off. His reaction surprised her. "He did? Then why are you yelling?" She asked.

"Because I do not want you to go, your a fool! You are putting yourself in great danger!" He cried. "Raoul, I know you worry, but I am not a fool! I know the dangers of this mission, and I intend to go through with what I have planned to do!" She replied with anger coming into her voice. "You are being foolish, I don't think you've been in the world long enough to realize what kind of man he is!" "And you Raoul, you serve him also, and you are telling me I am the fool?" "I serve him because It is my duty as a man to protect my country no matter who is ruling it!" He replied getting defensive. "Then why do you assume I am not leaving with the same purpose? Have you ever fed the poor mouths bread from our ovens, or thrown them into prison for rioting from lack of healthy food!" She cried. Raoul couldn't believe what she had just said to him. Her words made him explode and throw a major fit. "Have you ever heard yourself speak you stupid girl? Go! I don't care! If your not going to listen to me, then get out! I will warn you though, stupid women don't make it in the world." That was the final straw. Her anger reached the breaking point. She didn't cry, she instead pushed him with great force knocking him to the ground. He looked up at her and saw the absolute anger in her face. "How dare you Raoul! You have no right to speak to me like that! You think I'm stupid? You have the mind of a pathetic man! Your the one who is acting like a child! I am leaving and I am NOT coming back!" With that,she saddled her horse up and headed back to the carriage. Raoul watched her leave and began to throw rocks at the tree's in frustration.

Kate fueled with anger came back to the men with rage in her eyes. Athos and the others saw her angry expression and wondered why she was angry. "My dear, are you okay?" Asked Athos. She whirled around and looked at Athos angrily. "That son of yours, needs to have a reality check quick! You tell him to shape up his thinking!" She replied. Athos had no idea what she was talking about. "What do you mean?" He asked in confusion. "I mean, he just got done yelling at me for going with D'Artagnan. You tell him he's a loser!" She cried. The men where shocked to hear what she was saying. "Was Raoul in the back with you?" Asked Athos. "Yes, I'm not mad at any of you, but Athos, teach that boy manners!" She cried. D'Artagnan felt it was time to leave. "My dear, the boy is being a fool, let us leave now for we have quiet a journey to make." Kate calmed herself down and handed Scarlett over to a guardsmen who agreed to lead her on the journey back. D'Artagnan took her by the hand and lead her to the carriage. He opened the door and helped her in. She looked back at her family and a tear developed in her eye. She waved goodbye one final time, and the carriage door was shut. Raoul, standing by hidden in some bushes, watched as the carriage started down the road. Aramis, Athos and Porthos all watched with tearful eyes as the carriage carried their beloved daughter away to live in the palace.


	8. Hello your highness

Chapter eight hello your highness

The carriage sped down the rolling hills and countryside like a lion chasing it's pray. Kate looked out the window as she passed by the apple tree's while a tear formed in her eye. Missing home, her family, and wondering why Raoul was acting so cruel was all coming to the surface at once. D'Artagnan saw her suffering, and held a hand to her cheek, saying in a calm voice, "be strong my dear, it will be okay. The palace is a beautiful place. You may find the garden and the horse stables to be the most relaxing places for you. They are my preferred spots." She looked at him wiping the tear that was running down her cheek and replied, "but what about Raoul, I'm sure you could hear what he was saying to me out in the back yard." He sighed and took a look out the window, gazing at the cattle grazing on the grass. "I know how it feels to not have the support of a friend, especially one you consider a brother. Athos, to me, is like an older brother and when I told him I wanted to keep serving the king, well, you can probably guess what he said." She was silent as she looked out the window along with him. "Take a hint of advice from me my dear, if you go about life making decisions based on what others want or feel, you will ultimately look back and regret not taking an opportunity you gave up all because of that one voice that spoke against you.

"I suppose your right," she replied taking his hand. "I would love Raoul and the others to approve of my plans, but your right, you can't base your decisions in life based always on how others feel." He smiled and kissed her hand lightly. "Rest now my dear, for It won't be long before we reach the palace."

At the house of the musketeer's, Athos was very angry with Raoul and had him sitting on the couch as he questioned him about the way he treated Kate. He paced the floor back and forth, while Raoul sat there looking just as angry as before. "Have you lost your mind?" Athos cried waving his hands in the air. "You treated her like a nothing, spoke to her like she was nothing, and now, your acting like a sexist!" "And of you?" Raoul replied, giving his father a stern look. "Why is it so wrong to speak my mind while it's alright for you to go haywire?" Athos looked down at his boy with seriousness in his eyes. Aramis stood by in the entrance way of the kitchen watching it all pan out. "You cannot speak to me that way! I have the authority to act any way I please!" Athos replied. Aramis raised a hand and relied, "I don't think so Athos," Athos ad Raoul looked at him at once as he stepped more into the living area. "And why are you attacking me next?" Asked Athos with his arms crossed. "I would like to point out that you, have acted the same as Raoul has, so you are no better. Don't try to remove a speck in your brothers eye, while there is a plank in your own, as the good book says." "You just jump at any opportunity to judge me! I am only trying to stop the boy from becoming," "you," Aramis replied, before Athos had the chance to finish his sentence. Athos went silent and bowed his ead knwoing he was right. He never thought he would ever act that way in his life.

His father, acted that way when he was a boy, and got used to the idea of women working on farms and sewing torn clothing or tapestries. His mother was a strong proud woman, and he remembered the constant fighting his parents did whenever she did what she pleased. He actually, remembered her and his own wife, having that in common. And now, it seemed, it was passed down to Kate even though she shared no blood with his family. He walked to the window and looked out to the palace. He could see the flags on the pointed rooftops waving proudly through the March winds. "Your mother was like Kate," he said sharply, but softly. Raoul and Aramis fixed their gaze on Athos as he began to finally admit his sexist fault. "I wasn't ever supportive of your mothers dreams, as your grandfather did the same to your grandmother, now they are both dead and gone, and so is your dear mother." He paused a moment, remembering his wife's smile. "I loved her so very much but as you well know, the customs and regulations set for women is nothing to what a man is expected and allowed to do,... I regret everyday of my life back when I had your mother, for when I held her back." A tear began to fall down his cheek as he gazed at a nearby picture of her on a bookshelf. She had beautiful golden blond hair, dark amber eyes, and the fairest of skin. Her smile was so bright and charming, bringing a glow to her already elegant face. "I wish I had taught you better Raoul, than maybe one day you won't make the same mistake with your wife or daughter, you see, I have done it to both." He looked directly at his son, with the tears now pouring down his cheeks. "You still have a chance young man, don't become your father." He left the house in a hurry to be alone. Aramis looked once briefly at Raoul before going after Athos. Raoul looked down at his feet with tears coming down his face.

From the backseat of the carriage, the castle was fast approaching. Kate looked up at the great stone structure with awe. "What a marvelous palace!" She stated. D'Artagnan smiled as he himself looked up at the century old structure. "It's over a hundred years old, the original palace was reconstructed due to construction failures, but I assure you, the palace walls as well as it's security is very strong and reliable. The carriage began to go slower and slower as it passed by the towns folk. A lot of the people Kate would feed where trying to look into the carriage, wondering who it was it was transporting. With all the armed men on horses riding along it for security purposes, made it quite obvious that there was someone important inside it. She kept her face hidden as much as possible, fearing what the townsfolk might do if they saw it was her inside. Would they think she was now a traitor? Or trying to help save them from poverty and starvation? Being judged either way wasn't a good thing. Convincing the king to help the people before himself was going to be as impossible as trying to steal a bear's meal away from her hungry cubs.

From inside the palace, king Louis could see the carriage entering the safety of the palace gates. "Good, they got here safely, now it is time to go down and see who D'Artagnan brought back for me." He said out loud so his servants could hear. A woman placed one of his royal robes on him, while another placed his golden crown on his head. Reuben hurried over with a little silver mirror and held it up so the king could check his appearance. His youthful appearance, and soft features where going to make it seem he was innocent and sweet. It was his own mask that hid away his true form. He headed out the throne room door for the front of the castle, with his servants close behind him.

Kate's heart began to beat out of her chest as the carriage came to a sudden stop. She looked out more calmly now that they where no where in sight of the townsfolk. The driver opened the door, and D'Artagnan came out. He turned around and held a hand up to offer Kate assistance out of the carriage. She smiled briefly and took it. As she stepped out of the carriage, she could see the grand palace doors opening. D'Artagnan took her by the hand and escorted her towards the king who was making his way for them. Kate looked at the king and almost had her jaw drop. She didn't realize that the king everybody hated was so young and handsome at that. Louis looked back at her with his eyes fixed on her's. He leaned his head over to Reuben and commented quietly, "she's very lovely, look at her features on her face and her body." Reuben nodded in agreement with a big smile on his face, as he himself stared at her. She began to feel overwhelmed by the sudden looks she was getting from the king and his men, as she got closer to them. At about three feet apart, both the king and his men, along with D'Artagnan and Kate came to a stop. "My lady," said D'Artagnan in a loud clear voice, "it gives me great honor to introduce you to the king of Paris, Louis." She looked up at him feeling rather small compared to him and his tall stature. He looked down at her with a smile on his face and a hand held out for her's. She remembered who it was she was standing before, and immediately bowed her head and curtsied. "Your highness," she said in a shy tone, "I am very honored to be here standing before you." He smiled and ordered her stand. She lifted herself up and saw his hand still held out. She quickly took it hoping he wasn't angry with her late manners. He bent down and kissed her hand sweetly yet softly. She began to feel her face turn red as her hand began to shake. "This is the man Athos hates so much?" She wondered. He looked at her with his baby blue eyes and replied with one of his famous trademark smiles, "I have been expecting thee, please, do come in and allow me to show you around." She smiled back and bowed in response. Followed by D'Artagnan, she followed the king and his men into the grand palace. Her new home.


	9. Welcome to your new home

Chapter nine welcome to your new home

King Louis led the way followed by his assistants, D'Artagnan and Kate, who was looking up at the great doors of the palace. Two of the kings men pushed the heavy doors open using all their strength. That's how heavy the doors where. They also stood a good thirty feet high and where made of wood. It was almost inhumane for the king to make his men do this for him. When she entered through the great entrance, she looked up in awe at the inside of the palace. The walls where made of marble and had angel like figures carved in them. The doors opened up to a great staircase and many hallways and doors leading to different locations. The floor was made of marble and the center of the room had a huge red carpet on it. The windows where as big as the front doors and they had big golden curtains on them. The corners of the large room had plants of all types filling them, those including: roses, small tree's as well as medium sized tree's, callow lilies, and even tree's that produced fruit. All the colorful paintings he bought from painters filled his walls along with tapestries made from the finest of crafters, and artists.

"Isn't it magnificent?" Asked the king, motioning his hands to point out all the decorations in the room. "It's nothing I ever imagined!" She replied, placing a hand over her mouth. "Well," the king said with a smirk, "the outside is very outdated, so it must have been the first thought that came to your mind that the inside would also be." She didn't hear what he said except for he last part. That's when she realized she wasn't showing good manners. "I'm so sorry sire! I didn't even think about the way the inside of your palace looked! Forgive me for not paying attention to you," she said, while taking a bow. The king smirked, and took her by the hand into one of the many doors, while being followed by all his men.

The next room they entered was the ballroom, after they went through hallways and turns. The outside of the ballroom was concealed by wooden doors overlaid with gold, and had more angelic carvings on them. Inside was a huge golden floor, it wasn't really made of gold, gold painted marble really is what it was. It had in it's center a long red carpet leading up to a big bronze throne, sitting on some steps to over look the dancers as they danced. This of course, was one of the kings thrones, not as nice as the one in his main throne room, but it had nice detailing to it. Bronze finish, red velvet cushions and material for seating, floral carvings on the legs and arms, a really really nice chair to sit in!

The ceiling had harp playing angels carved on it, along with pink clouds with the edges painted gold, as well as the wings of the little angels. Candles where the main lighting of the ballroom, but there was also a chandelier that hung from the center of the room, but it was only to be used when balls where going on. The king took her into the room and showed her all the basic decoration, and also explained to her the meaning behind each work of art. She was interested in what he was saying, but also swearing to herself for focusing a lot on his blue eyes that looked down at her with a firm, yet gentle gaze.

The king noticed her spying on him and asked, "am I distracting you in any way my lady?" Snapping herself out of the eye trance she was in, she replied frantically, "no! I was just,..." her face turned red not having anything further to say. The king though, laughed and guided her out of the room to show her the rest of the palace.

She was shown many other locations, but the palace was so big not all of them could be viewed at one time. He showed her the kitchen, dining room, bathing areas, his throne room, a library, and of course her own room. After all that was done, he took her into his throne room, and sat down at his throne. She stood a good distance away from him to show respect. Louis snapped his fingers, to signal Reuben to pour him and Kate some wine. Reuben did it in no time, and served both the king and Kate some red wine. Kate didn't like alcohol, nor did she desire to try it. All she did was look down at her reflection in the dark red liquid. The king took a sip from his glass and began to ask her questions about the job. "So miss," she quickly looked up at him and nodded her head slightly to signal she was listening. "What skills have you learned living on a farm?" "Plenty," she replied taking in a gulp of air. "Really? Can you tend to crops?" "Yes," "Can you take care of horses and other animals, like livestock?" "Yes," "Can you tell when flowers are in need of water?" "Yes." Can you draw water from a drinking well?" "Of course," He looked at D'Artagnan, and smiled feeling pleased with what he was hearing. He went back to asking more questions.

"What personal skills have you learned?" He asked. "Well, I can clean pretty well, I know how to handle money, I'm pretty good at math, I know how to cook, and write, I also know how to sew and weave baskets." She explained, thinking carefully about what to say. "Can you sing? Or dance?" He asked. "Yes, I can sing, I used to sing to some children I would watch when the parents where out at night working, and I've danced at some parties before." "Can you ride a horse? Or steer a carriage?" "Yes, I can ride and handle horses, but carriages are a little more tricky for me." The king was silent after that last question, thinking carefully about the next few he wanted to ask. She didn't hurry him, but stood there waiting and hoping she was making a good impression. With a few more in mind, he went about asking.

"My dear, part of the job is to help me find a queen, please, tell me, have you had any experience with men or boys?" He asked. This was more of a personal question to ask of her, and one she really didn't really want to answer, but she went on with what her experiences where. "Well, Sire, I have had a relationship with a man that ended about a three months ago." "Tell me about this man." The king replied looking very interested. "His name was Joseph Lewis, and he was from the more wealthy part of France. He was the son of a goldminer and studied in history and science for most of his life." "When did you meet him?" Asked the king. "I met him when I was seventeen on my way to London for studying. He was in a black carriage he was driving himself. He offered me a ride to my destination, and from there, we started seeing each other." What happened?" Asked the king." "Well," she began to say, feeling pain come back from those memories. "Well, when I graduated from school, he asked me if I wanted to go with him to Spain, but at the time, one of my guardians got sick, so I had to stay behind. He wasn't happy about it, and in result..." she paused to process her words carefully, to avoid tears from flowing. The king gestured for her to continue. "He,... left me for another girl, and she was carrying his child when I found out about it."

Kate couldn't resist crying, the sadness was overflowing to much. The king could see a tear forming in her eye. He ordered Reuben to bring her a tissue. Reuben gave it to her, and she quickly wiped the tear and calmed herself. She could have started weeping for hours if she wasn't careful. "I am so sorry your highness," she cried. "It's such a terrible memory for me," the king stepped off his throne, and approached her. She looked up at him and all she could see was a smile on his face. "Do not cry dear lady, I am pleased with what I have seen." He said in a softer tone. "Really?" she asked looking puzzled. "But I didn't even tell you what I know about relationships." she stated. The king said in a happy and pleased voice, "my dear, staying behind to help a loved one shows great love, I love that in a woman, you will be perfect for the job!"

"Sire," she said slowly, "I can't believe your happy with me, I really don't have anything to offer you." He laid a gentle hand on her shoulder and replied, "of course you do, and tomorrow, you will begin your royal duties for me." She was absolutely speechless.

Later on that following night, Kate was in her room unpacking and getting herself settled in. Her room was huge! The bed was a king sized mattress draped with red velvet coverlets, and golden pillows. Two golden lamps sat to both sides of the bed glowing bright orange. There was a white armoire with gold detailing on it, standing by the big window looking out to the rose garden. The windows where covered with white curtains with gold detailing on them, and they flowed in gracefully by the small gusts of wind the cracked windows would let in. The carpets where matching red like the covers on her bed, and the center of the room had a finely detailed rug lying on it. She walked in slowly as she looked around the great and beautiful atmosphere. She shut the door, accidentally slamming it, unaware of how loose the door hinges where. "Oops," she thought. She took her bag over to a small yet very elegant vanity table that sat by the window, and unpacked her cosmetic items.

As she worked on unpacking her clothes on her bed, she began to think about what she was doing. "I'm ACTUALLY living in a palace with the king of Paris!" She thought. The thought was amazing, but also very uneasy, since she knew every bad thing he was doing to the country. But her plans where set on something else much larger than being his assistant for a while, they where set to make a change for the country.

You see dear readers, Kate had no idea how to help a man much less a woman find a mate, she only knew basic manners and ladylike mentalities. Her plan was to persuade the king into changing. Her idea, was that she was going to train him to be more giving and nice, in order to obtain a wife. This isn't really courtship training, it's good decent person training, but a woman would go for him if he was a better man. So her plan was to make the country and the king happy. She knew there was good inside the king, even before she saw how polite and considerate he was to her feelings of the past. She was raised as a Christian, and was brought up to believe that everyone has a good side to them. The country would hate her for taking a job to work for him, but they would rejoice if she could get the king to first, help with the hunger crisis, which would help with the terrible disease's that where going around due to the lack of clean safe food and water.

It was time to change, and change was coming in her minds eye. As she laid down on her bed to sleep the night, skipping out on dinner, she said to herself before falling asleep, "I'm going to help this country even if it kills me! I cannot fail!"

Raoul sat quietly outside, with his mind on the things his father had told him earlier that day. Up in the sky, he could see two constellations right above the horses stall. They both happened to be his and Kate's signs. He could see Sagittarius (his sign), and he could see Aquarius (Kate's sign). The soft tender feelings he had for her where coming back. The friendship he had with her, was now becoming something more,... of love. That's what he saw that night as he looked up, the two of them married, happily and with many children. He could imagine easily the two of them growing old together and dying at ripe old ages after a long life of love and peace together. A tear fell down his cheek as he imagined beautiful scenes in his head, of waking up next to her every morning and feeling blessed by God. If he was going to get her to love him, he knew he first,... needed to change. "I will apologize to her, I just need to think of a way!" He exclaimed. He stood up and looked up at the full moon sitting in between the two constellations, and added as the wind blew through his thick curly hair, "and I will marry her when I do."

D'Artagnan stood by the kings throne as the king paced the floor. He looked at D'Artagnan with great happiness and pleasure in his eyes. "I am pleased with this girl D'Artagnan, she is perfect for the job. You may go now and sleep easy good man." Said the king happily. "Thank you sire," he replied as he took a bow. He left the king for his sleeping chamber. The king sat back down at his throne, and began to mutter bizarre words to himself. Words that where repeating in his mind all through the day. "Maybe she's more,"


	10. Louis spies Kate

Chapter ten Louis spies Kate

Kate was fast asleep in her big bed, in her nightgown dreaming about the farm and her guardians. She could smell the farm air as she slept, and could feel the sun coming down on her skin. As she tossed and turned, a little maid woman opened her door and tip toed in towards her bed. She came up to where her head was, and tapped on her shoulder. It took a second for her to wake, but when she did, she didn't expect to see a total stranger standing over her. "Ah!" She cried, covering herself with her blankets. The maid replied frantically to calm her. "My dear, my dear, please do not yell, the king has sent me to wake you for breakfast." Kate rubbed her eyes, and slowly processed what was said to her. Then she looked at her window and saw the sun had barely come up. "But, what time is it?" She asked, trying to adjust her eyes to the bright lamp lights. "It is five," the maid replied, pulling the covers off of Kate. "Five? Why does he eat at five?" She asked. "Usually, the king likes to eat at nine, but today, he wanted to have a nice private meal with you in his breakfast room." The maid replied. "Breakfast room?" Asked Kate with an eyebrow raised. "Yes, he has a dining room for dinner, a breakfast room for breakfast and a lunch room for lunch." The maid replied, while giving Kate a robe to put on.

She took the robe, and instead of putting it on, she placed it over herself as a coverlet to sleep more. The maid saw her and scurried back over quickly. She yanked the robe off of her finding her fast asleep again. "My dear," she said softly, "please awaken and prepare to meet the king, for you must be dressed and ready for breakfast." Kate's eyes fluttered open again, able to see the maid yanking the robe off of her, and reaching down for her hand. She pulled her up and made her stand to her feet. She barely kept herself from stumbling. Once she got her balance and was more awake, she noticed the maid in her armoire yanking out all her clothing. She gasped and began to say frantically, "hey! What re you doing to my clothing!" "You cannot wear farmer girl clothing at breakfast, let alone in the castle. I have provided you with the proper type of clothing dear, that you must from now on." The maid replied, throwing her clothing into a huge pile. "They will be taken to a place for disposal, look in the armoire for the new dresses I have for you, and be sure to pick out the proper outfit. The maid shut the armoire doors, and hurried out the door with Kate's old clothing in her hands.

She slowly walked over to the armoire, and opened the doors. The dresses she saw where very fancy, and finely detailed, and had beautiful qualities. But there was one problem with them, they where way to big! The dresses she was used to wearing where the ones made for working, those with the short skirts, and had a little bit more of the style she liked. Fancy ball gown like dresses are far to heavy to wear everyday, especially during the hot Summer months. But the king cared more about the look of a woman, than how comfortable it would be for her, or any of the women who served him in his kingdom. She gazed intently at the dresses unable to select one appropriate for breakfast. She had no idea what would be acceptable, and what wouldn't be. "I don't know," she said aloud. A knock was heard at the door, and it was one of the three maids the king sent to help her bathe and dress. "Miss, are you ready to be washed and dressed?" She cried through the closed door. "Yes, let me grab a dress to wear," she quickly replied. She stared at the dresses for another second, and selected a red dress with gold trimmings.

It wasn't as thick as the other dresses, which was a good thing since it was early Spring, and it had some nice golden detailing to it making it look very elegant at the same time. "I guess this is good enough," she pulled it off the hanger, and hurried out the door to prepare for her first day as a royal assistant.

The maids didn't make her bath very comfortable. They made her bathe in colder water that morning, and she had to use some bad soap that gave her a rash on her back. Overall, the experience was horrible for her! Even the farm had some warmer water since they took care to warm it a bit. Hotter water is better to bathe in than cold for more than one reason. One, it was more comfortable, and two, the hotter water helps to wash away harmful germs and bacteria much better than cold water. The maids helped her to dress, and really admired her choice of style for her first day as a royal assistant to the king. They got her hair fixed in it's usual way, except they placed a crown like head piece on her hair. It laid on her hair not really pointing up like a regular crown, it was almost like draping a necklace on your head and having the jewel hanging down on your forehead. She loved the way they got her set for the day, but it was gonna be impossible and uncomfortable for that matter, to get around to do anything. As she gazed at herself in the big mirror, she said to the maid that was helping her get into some hard to strap shoes on in a concerned tone, "do I have to wear things like this all the time?" "But of course dear!" She replied. "You must be in royal uniform all day to please the king, it is a palace you know. Whether you are royal or not, you must dress to show respect for where you are and who you are."

Kate looked at herself in the mirror, and had a hard time seeing herself through all that glamor. Sure, she could see her face and knew it was her, but she couldn't SEE herself anymore. The woman she knew wasn't someone who wore dresses all day and had maids do things for her. This was going to be harder for her to get used to than she thought. "I suppose, I'll just have to adjust," she said softly, almost sadly. "That's more like it now," the maid replied with a smile. "Now, come with me, and I will take you to breakfast." She took Kate by the hand and hurried her out the door.

The king sat still in his breakfast room awaiting Kate to arrive. He was wearing his best robes and garments for her arrival. The door opened and in came the maid and Kate. His eyes sparkled seeing her in the dress he had hoped she would wear. His eyes where than focused on her face. The beautiful headpiece, her make up like a royal matriarch, and her hair flowing down in curls and twists. He almost caught himself drooling. He got up and walked over to greet her. He took her hand in his and kissed it softly on the top of it. She couldn't help but feel nervous and have the sensation of panicking butterflies in her stomach. His mischievous eyes and looked up at her's as he stood back up. They didn't leave her gaze for a moment. "My dear," he said softly. "You look like a queen, did you dress yourself this morning?" She gulped and tried to keep herself from blushing. "I did," she replied quickly. He could tell she was nervous, and that's what he wanted. He stuck a hand out as a gesture for her to take it. She took it and he led her back to the big overfilled table.

What she saw made her gasp in horror. The table was filled with so much food, it would take hours upon hours to finish it, not to mention an army to assist them. There was far to much there for one person, or two, there was enough there for at least thirty dinner guests: There was three different kinds of bread rolls, mashed potato's, three different kinds of pasta, leg of lamb, four different kinds of salad, five different kinds of soup, there was even a whole roasted pig!

"My goodness," was all she could put into words. Nothing she had ever seen before. It was no wonder Paris was starving, the king not only withheld food from the nation for himself, he also wasted it! So much of it could have been given to the starving people. The amount he kept was enough to last the villages three days without having to go out and buy more!

As she stared at the table, the king assumed she was amazed at the meal he had prepared for her, so he went over and pulled her chair out. "Please sit, for we have much to discuss my lady." He said, making a gesture with his hand to sit down. She went over to the table and sat down. She was on one end and he was on the other. The servers came in and began to serve them their food. As they filled her plate (well, plates) with food, she felt sick to her stomach. "I can't eat this food! It all belongs to the people! I'm no better than him if I do!" She thought. This compelled her even more to get him to change. No doubt, she was gonna start working on him today. The servers finished and the king ordered them to leave, along with the guards he had standing by. Once alone, the king grinned and said softly, "does this impress you my dear? For it has all been done for you," Her eyes widened as she replied, "this, entire meal,... was made for me?" The king nodded. "Yes, and I know you will like the many flavors you have probably have never been able to try. Please, eat with me and let us talk." She looked down at her plate and saw that it was full of almost everything they had at the table. Her heart said no, but her stomach protested. She hadn't eatin' in two days. She skipped dinner last night and went straight to bed, knowing she could wait until morning, but she wasn't expecting this to happen.

She saw the king was watching her and awaiting for her to take the first bite. He may have been handsome and charming since she had gotten there, but she knew how mean and some times violent he was if things didn't go his way, she feared what he might do if she didn't eat, for he knew she hadn't eatin' all night. Out of fear, she figured she better eat and keep herself alive and well, so she could fight for Paris. She placed her fork over some of the pasta and ate it. What guilt she felt! It was not only withheld food that made thousands of people die and suffer, it was also... Delicious! "Oh my gosh this is amazing!" She thought. Her facial expression was enough to tell the king she was very surprised and happy. "Well, I see you like the special cheese pasta, it is my favorite as well my dear," he said softly. His voice echoed throughout the room, making it sound so smooth and cool. You wouldn't ever know he was a cruel and heartless man from the way he spoke. She stopped eating and took a moment to reply, "Sire, it is very good, but I must bring up something to you, you might find that it will help you to get a wife." His ears where opened by this. He himself stopped eating and made sure to pay attention to her. "And what might that be my dear?" He asked. "Well," she began to say choosing her words carefully. "I know you enjoy these amazing dishes to dine on in your palace, and no doubt a royal queen would also, but, women are very attracted to men who know how to get things done." The king was fascinated by her words. 'Get the job done', how? Any number of things could be the answer.

She could see he was trying to figure out what she was saying to him. "What do you mean my dear?" He asked. "I am saying this my lord, women who wish to be taken by a man, want one who can do a job well and make sure all is taken care of." She paused a moment to carefully think about her next chosen word, then continued with her discourse. "What I know I like, is a man who loves to help others and also love them. I think some changes need to be done in order for you to obtain a queen." The king thought hard for a moment about what she had just said, then he replied in a much louder tone, "are you saying, that I must change the way I run the kingdom?" She gulped more air down, and prepared herself to run for the door if he got angry with her. "Yes, I am." She replied boldly. She waited for his reply, and instead of the yelling and complaining she expected, she got a much more unusual answer from him. "My dear lady, I am willing to make these changes if it helps, please do not hold back what the first change should be, and I will consider a new way rule in it's place." "What?" She thought. "He did not just tell me it was okay, that's unheard of!"

She cleared her throat, and began to explain to him what she felt needed to change. "Sire, the first thing I think needs to be helped immediately, is the fresh food supply for the kingdom. The people are rioting because you haven't given them food that is edible. I know this because I used to be one of those people before you came and took me from my home. I know what a struggle it is to feed a large family, I also came from one, we have to wait months for our crops to grow, and even then we must sell it to you by law." "So, you want me to give them fresher food?" Asked the king with an eyebrow raised. "Yes," she replied bluntly. He stared at her for a moment thinking to himself for a moment. She was beginning to feel very uncomfortable with the way he was staring at her, she was wondering what he was thinking ti himself. "I'm dead," she thought, with fear brewing up inside. He clapped his hands together and replied, "well my dear, you sure have some strong opinions for your age, I am glad to see how concerned you are for the kingdom, almost the concern a queen would have. Let me think about how to arrange different policies if this is something that you feel needs to change." No words could explain how amazed she was at hearing that. "Really?" She replied. "Of course, why don't we eat up, and after we are done, why don't I show you the garden. It has many beautiful flowers growing in it." She smiled and replied with more joy, "alright, let's eat!" The guilt of eating the food left her after he had said he would arrange new orders for the kingdom. They both sat and ate happily together until they where both stuffed full.


	11. A lovely day

Chapter eleven a lovely day

Louis took Kate into the big garden behind his palace. There where so many plants you would think half of the worlds forests and gardens grew there! There was no doubt she loved the sight and smell of the many different things he had planted back there. Her smile and wandering eyes that looked around all over showed great enthusiasm for what she saw. The king was greatly pleased as he led her by the hand through the entire garden. He took her to a specific area of the garden he knew she would like the best. It was called the hallway of roses.

The hallway of roses where rose bushes somehow grown to tremendous heights as tall if not taller than a hedge maze, and cut and shaped like one. The roses where of only the deepest of red colors, including: standard red, and blood red. Some where even almost a violet color. The flowers themselves grew long and stood tall with two inch long thorns growing out of them. The hall of roses was like actual hall. Two sides of green bush covered in roses, and making long path ways that twisted and turned every which way all over the fifteen acre field. "Isn't it lovely," said the king, taking a delicate rose off it's stem and giving it to Kate. She took it from him and smelled it. Oh how the scent was so sweet and lovely! Such a wonderful sensation it made her toes curl. "Oh my your highness, this is a very beautiful place indeed!" She exclaimed with a smile. The king smirked, and took another rose off it's stem. He yanked the head off the stem and placed it in her hair. "There, now you will smell as sweet as these flowers." She blushed and tucked some hair behind her ear so the flower was more easily viewed. "Come," he said as he took her by the hand, "let me take you through the maze, I have been through it on the days where I must think in peace, so don't worry about us getting lost for days." She chuckled as he cracked a dashing smile. As he took her through the maze with their hands still locked together, she looked at him and wondered to herself. "Is there more than meets the eye about him? He does cruel things, but if you get to know him better, you can actually see some good shining through his cloak of hatred and bitterness... Maybe he can change,... and maybe,... I can change him."

The rest of the day went on with the king showing her other rooms and areas of the palace she had not yet seen. The castle was so big it wasn't going to be one night where she got to see even half of what it had hidden within it's outer walls. One particular place of the palace, was it's hallway full of many libraries. Books about history, wars, even some love novels. He took her into three of the main libraries she was allowed to go into. One of them, he decided to give to her since it had a lot of historical books on it's shelves. She looked around the huge room standing eighty feet high, with shelves about seventy five feet high. Special ladders where built to help the castle workers get the books on the highest parts of the bookshelves. These ladders where also a good seventy five feet high and made of strong tree bark so they wouldn't collapse or tilt backwards, causing the individual to fall to their certain death. "Wow," she softly exclaimed. The king walked in and stood beside her. His footsteps and voice echoed throughout the library making him, or anybody else sound very intimidating. "Well, I am glad to see you like it, it is yours than!" She looked up at him with widened eyes. "You really mean I can have it?" She asked. He smiled and kissed her shaking hand again. "Of course, I will withhold nothing from you my dear, I only want you to be happy and comfortable." He took her by the hand once more, and showed her to a certain section of books, he felt she might like. "Not only does this library contain books on historical events and figures, this section in particular, holds books about animal science and information. I know you like animals since you where gazing intently on the horse as we passed by the stables on our way to the garden." "You, noticed that?" She asked sounding surprised he was even paying attention. "Of course," he said with another dashing smile. "I see and know all that goes on in front of me and behind me."

They left the library and he took her to the more forbidden part of the castle only he and certain people could go, the east wing.

The east wing had a lot of rooms he and some of his men (and by some I mean only D'Artagnan), would go to discuss private issues that no other ears could hear, or where they could do certain things in secret. But what exactly they hid from the public was a mystery. He only showed her the hallway and all the big black doors tightly locked. "These doors my dear, contain many rooms you are forbidden to enter." The king said sharply. "If I may ask, what is hidden behind these doors?" She asked with a curious look on her face. "I cannot say, for it is only my business to know." He replied. Than she noticed a door that said on it in white letters: "east wing library, only the monarch may enter

(monarch meaning 'king') "What is in that library?" She asked pointing in the direction of the door. "It is off limits, you are not to go in there and look at anything. I have my private records in that library only accessible to my eyes only." He replied. "Come, we have seen enough of this area." They turned to leave and she looked back as she followed him down the huge flight of stairs.

Back at the musketeers farm, Athos was busy tending to the crops, and harvesting the tomato's. As he went about his business, a tall shadow came over him and covered the sunlight coming down on him. He looked up to find the source of the eclipse, and saw it was Raoul dressed in his musketeer uniform. "Father," he began to say softly, "I am going to go to work, but I won't be home because I have something else I must do while I am out." Athos understood what he was saying and gave his son a hug. "I am very proud of you son," he replied. Raoul pulled away, gave him a smile, and ran off to the stable to get his horse. Athos went back to his work happy with what his son was stepping up to do as a man.

It was evening time, and the castle had the most spectacular view of the sunset. From the hill side opposite of the village, the roads led out to the great roads for the armies to travel to go to war in distant countries. The lake that ran near by sparkled like diamonds and could be smelled from the castle. King Louis held Kate's hand as they sat on a balcony to view this spectacular sight. Could you imagine a more romantic picture painted here? She knew he was holding her hand, and all day she knew she shouldn't let him, but she felt very comfortable around him even though it made her sick to admit it. She accepted these gestures from him as an act of polite manners, but in his eyes they where more. And the more she allowed him to do so, the more he was going to pursue her. He said with a blissful tone, "tis a beautiful sight, is it not?" She looked up at him with a twinkle in her eye and replied, "oh yes sire, I love this view." "Why must there ever be an end to a day? Night time is so dark and cold, yet a day is so full of light and hope." She thought his words where very poetic, and found that very interesting. "Do you write poetry?" She asked with curiosity. "Not really, as a boy I wrote a few things on some old parchment paper, but not anything I would appreciate now." He replied.

"Still, I do admire art, as you have seen with all the decorating of my home and garden." He added. She smiled slightly and looked back towards the setting sun, and the light pink sky. Noticing she was interested in his poetic charm, he continued to speak with more of a poetic feel. "Oh how I admire the sun as it rises in the east and sets in the west, it's like watching a beautiful woman walk by with her hair flowing in the wind carrying her sweet scent of delicate flower petals to my nose. Oh how I fell life when she comes by! I cannot express such beauty in one, two, or even three pages of sweet literature." The sounds of his words almost referred the sun to her, since she wears her hair loose, and she wears flower scented perfume every day. She looked up at him with widened eyes as he continued his discourse. "You my dear, are like the setting sun. You come by and leave a trail of sweet flower petals flowing in the air as you pass by, and throughout the day you brighten these dark dull halls of the palace. I have grown fond of your light in my dark world, a world where there is no light, where the many riches of gold silver or even the world itself can't bring. Your lovely smile accompanies your bright smile and beautiful eyes as you walk with a carefree love of the nature in the natural world. I feel so alive and blessed when I see your face, yet, when the day ends, your sunlight dies away when you go to your private place for rest. That, that is the time when the darkness comes back, but the knowledge of knowing you are to rise again the nest morning, brings me through the night with faith."

She almost couldn't breathe, her face was so red with nerves and flattered feelings from a touched heart. No one had ever spoken such lovely things to her. He saw her smile and her red cheeks, and knew he melted her like butter. He took a hand and held her cheek. He lifted her head up to look at him, and looked intently in her eyes. "You must love the evening time the best, don't you dear?" He said softly. "Yes, of course sire, how did you know?" She asked with a shaken voice. "Because, you are like the sun, and I am the one who watches it set, and I know you love to tease just as the sun does on the verge of nightfall." He replied with a smirk. She felt her body begin to shake, and her hands quiver. His face was coming closer to her's. The beautiful blue eyes he had where shining into her own, making her not able to help herself but be locked in his gaze. With still one hand on her cheek, the other was reaching over to hold her quivering hand. He felt the quiver and became certain he had her where he wanted her now. The quivering got worse as he tightened his grip on her hand, yet she did not push away once the quivering became uncontrollable shaking throughout her entire body. His eyes that's gaze held her prisoner, began to close, and his lips began to pucker. Her eyes then, began to close, with the voices in her heart telling her to stop. She didn't listen. Her lips began to pucker ready for a connection to his. Inches away and the passion brewing up inside each one of them... the balcony door opens!

D'Artagnan came in with a scroll in hand, needing the king to look at the law written in side it, but when he saw how quickly the king moved away from her to return to his previous form, he knew something was going on. He hadn't been paying any attention to what had been going on that day, since he was out performing duties of his own, so he had no knowledge as to how the king had felt about her, or what he was trying to do. He stared at them both with a suspicious look as he began to say, "sire, I have some laws you must look over please." The king nodded and quickly left her. He looked back and waved briefly. She was frozen unable to move or even speak. She stayed that way until she was sure she could walk without fainting.

"I can't believe it!" She cried as she walked through the corridors. She managed to get herself able enough to leave that spot, and try to get herself calm. She was heading for the front to sit by the water fountain where she could sit and think calmly. "He,... tried to kiss me,... and I actually allowed it!" The thoughts of his beautiful face and eyes went through her mind making her even more hysterical. She went outside and ran for the fountain. She sat down on it's ledge and lowered her head, covering her face with her hands, just trying somehow, to make sense of what had happened. Her head laid low as a dark shadow came over her shading the last of the suns light. She slowly lifted her head up, and saw it was a sorrowful looking Raoul.


	12. Raoul's mea culpa

Chapter twelve Raoul's mea culpa

Raoul's face expressed sadness and depression. He spoke very quietly and almost was in tears. "Hello," he said softly. She didn't know how to react to him being there. She replied in the same manner as he did. "Hi, how are you Raoul?" He looked up to the clouds and pleaded the Heaven's to give the strength he needed to go through with what he had set himself out to do. Being in her presence just made him think more and more about the terrible and sexist things he had said to her. She needed strength now more than ever, and she definitely needed everyone she knew support, and as far as he was concerned, he was far from friend and more like a carbon copy of his grandfather. Those thoughts brought him to his knees in tears. She gasped seeing him cry so much. He was knelt down by the water fountain trying not to be heard or seen by any of hi fellow men, for they would make fun of his tears. She made her way over to him, and sat beside him. She placed a hand on his back to comfort him. She could tell he was feeling guilt for what he had done. Seeing him in this state brought tears to her won eyes. "Raoul," she said softly, "please do not cry over this, it is a thing of the past long gone and forgotten as far as I'm concerned." Raoul didn't respond immediately, but spent a moment to calm himself down. He looked up at her dark tear filled eyes with his bloodshot red ones. "You really mean it?" He asked in a shaken tone.

Seeing how sorrowful he was, she couldn't help but kiss his cheek. "Of course, I'm not one to hold a grudge, especially with a friend." She replied with a smile. Raoul's heart sank like a sinking ship in the middle of the ocean. He sat up and dried the tears off his face with his shirt sleeve. "You have to understand though," Raoul began to say with concern in his voice, "I was worried about your safety and still am. But after seeing your in good condition as of now, I am willing to give this idea of your a chance." She surprised him with a hug. His heart began to beat faster and faster as she buried her head under his chin. He held her tightly and hugged her back.

Up on the seventh floor, the king was being spoken to by D'Artagnan about a certain law that needed to be ratified. As D'Artagnan went on about the many details the law had in it, the king looked out the window and saw Kate and Raoul hugging. With a set of wide eyes, he made his way to the window and gazed upon the romantic scene. D'Artagnan finished his speech, and waited for the king's response, but he received silence. He turned around to see where the king had gone to and saw him standing at the window. "Sire, what are you doing?" The king raised a hand to silence D'Artagnan, than he motioned for him to come over. D'Artagnan looked out the window towards the place the king was pointing to. He could see Raoul and Kate hugging and laughing from some joke he told her. "Who is that," the king demanded. "That is Raoul, he is the son of Athos your once trusted musketeer." D'Artagnan replied. "What are they saying?" The king asked. "I do not know sire, we are to far up to hear a thing." D'Artagnan replied. The king became enraged with Raoul. His own eyes where on her, and nobody was going to ruin his progress he had made with her,... nobody. Turning away from the window and hurrying back to the scroll that D"Artganan brought to him, he immediately signed the law, and ordered for D'Artagnan to leave. "Take this, and go away from me, I must do something important." D'Artagnan knee how the king felt about her, and didn't want to get involved if he didn't have to. He grabbed the scroll and left as commanded.

Raoul and Kate where now talking about how things where going with both of them. Raoul caught her up about what was going on at the house, while Kate told him about everything the king had done. He was surprised to hear that the king was going to consider a better supply of food for the people. "Really?" He said in a shocked tone, "I couldn't ever imagine him being so considerate, and all this was done by telling him he could attract women better?" She nodded her head with a smile. "Yes, and I know he wants to have a woman, and surely it's true that no woman would want to be the queen a king who is so very wicked to his people." "That is a true statement," he replied with a nod.

One of the musketeer captains, came over and ordered Raoul to come with him. "Come boy, we have training today." He ordered. Raoul looked at Kate and grinned. "I am sorry, but I must go, can I tell you something later?" "Sure," she replied. He got up and left with the man for the training grounds. She watched as he walked away with a bounce in his step. "I'm happy this is over now," She thought. She looked up at the now darker sky, with the stars and moon beginning to appear. She hurried back inside before the cold night air began to take it's toll on her body.

Her dinner was brief and lonely, since the king had been in his throne room all day. She didn't know what he was doing, nor did anybody tell her when she asked. She assumed he was busy and ate at the feast that was brought out to her by his order. After eating only a bit of what she received, she hurried off to bed. She changed into a nightgown that the king had hand made for her. It was a black nightgown with lace detail. "How lovely," she said as she looked at herself in the mirror. She walked towards her window to see the moon, since she had the best view of it from her room. It hung up in the sky like a lovely ornament. She looked down at the training musketeers who where lined up to take orders from their commanding officer. She could see Raoul doing tricks with his sword. She smiled and closed the curtains. "'m glad we made up, he's like a brother to me." She said as she pulled her covers on her bed over herself. She turned the lights off and soon was in a deep slumber.

King Louis was awake until three in the morning thinking about Raoul. His anger towards the boy burned like hell fire. His soft attitude he was getting from being around Kate was now becoming hard and cold as it once was. He knew what Raoul wanted just by looking at the way the boy was hugging her. He too was a boy once, and remembered courting any girl he wanted. But this one was different to him. He really wanted to see if she could be queen material and since this boy was the son of one of his most talented and most faithful men, he wanted to make sure this situation was handled the right way.

"That boy," he said with vile fury. "Coming to my palace and stealing away my women, I will not stand for it!" He began to pace the floor back and forth. "Think Louis, how can handle this situation?" As he ran through ways to fire and banish Raoul, a voice in his head said the words: "Kill him," very loud and coldly. He stopped to pay attention to what his mind was telling him. "Kill the boy, and take the girl as your wife!"

Murder was something the king tried not to do anymore unless it was for an important reason. Even he knew serial killing was wrong, and he tried very hard to fight these thoughts, but they only came back stronger and louder the more he tried to shake them off. "Kill! Kill! Kill!" "Ah!" He cried ,holding his hands to his head and dropping to his knees.

From outside the door, D'Artagnan who was passing by, could hear the king screaming. He rushed in to help his master with his sword drawn.

He found his king on his knee's and quickly searched the room with his eyes for a potential killer, but he saw none. He placed his sword back in it's sheath, and rushed to help his king to his feet. He knelt down beside the young king and asked him if he was okay. Louis looked up at him with the expression of a scared child. "sire, are you alright?" He asked. The king was breathing heavily, and his ways of irrational thinking where coming back. He looked up at D'Artagnan and said these few words: "Call every soldier together and send them out to war tomorrow."


	13. Raoul leaves for war

Chapter fourteen Raoul leaves for war

"Sire, you must be kidding, we have already enough men for this mission. There is no need to send all the men for battle." D'Artagnan replied. "Don't you think I already thought about that! Do as I say and send them all out! They are all to be drafted!" the king was growing vicious, so D'Artagnan agreed to do what he commanded, even though he disagreed with him. "Alright, I shall send the messengers out to give them their orders." The king got to his feet by the help of D'Artagnan, and ordered him to do one final thing: "Tell them to be ready for war, and head out before six in the morning." D'Artagnan agreed and left quickly, for it would take many hours to get the messages sent out, and they only had three hours to do it. The king went to bed satisfied with his decision.

Five o clock in the morning, a cannon went off from the top of the castle, waking Kate from her deep sleep. The sound startled her, and made her think the castle was under attack. She darted out of bed and bravely made her way for the window to see if there really was an army attacking the palace. She peaked out the window and only saw the army men passing their weapons around and the captains yelling orders at them. "What's going on?" She said aloud. She decided to find out what was going on, She put her robe on and hurried out to see if the king was up, or maybe find a captain that would tell her.

She made it down the hall, and could hear the kings voice as she passed by his throne room. She knocked on the door loudly to get his attention. The talking stopped and a moment later the door was opened by Reuben. "It's lady Kate your highness," said Reuben. "Let her in!" The king ordered. Reuben stood aside and gestured for her to come in. She hurried in and went directly to the kings thrown. His eyes gazed up and down at her body as he looked at her silk robe, and the lace from her nightgown that was poking out. "Your highness," she said frantically. He brought himself out of his gaze and replied, "yes my dear? Why aren't you asleep?" "I heard a cannon go off, is there a war going on?" He stepped down from his throne and got closer to her. He placed a hand on her cheek and said in a soft reassuring tone, "my dear, there is in fact a war going on, but not here, in a farther part of the land. The men are simply getting ready for battle, and the cannon you heard was a traditional cannon they fire when the day of battle arrives." Kate felt relieved that the palace wasn't under attack. "Oh, okay, I'm very sorry Sire," she said taking a bow. "It's alright, why don't you get ready for breakfast." "Alright," she left the room and hurried back to her room to prepare for the day.

It was five minutes to six, and Kate had just finished getting ready for the day. The dress she chose to wear that day was considerably thicker than the one she wore the day before. It was black, longer, and had only minor detailing of lace and some buttons. It was a lot harder to move around in it since it was longer, but there where dresses that where considerably worse. She finished her look by placing the same headpiece on her head. She had grown fond of it's very exotic look it gave her.

She was sitting at her vanity table putting a black onyx necklace on that the king had placed in her room for her, when she heard a frantic knock at the door. She hurried over in her uncomfortable high heel shoes, and opened the door to find a little maid standing there with a message for her. "My lady, the king wishes to see you immediately." She stated, while taking her hand and pulling her out of the room before she could ask why he wanted her. She ran her to the throne room and knocked on the door. Immediately following her knock, both doors flew open with the king dressed in his finest robes coming out with two of his guards, and Reuben by his side. The maid took her hand she still held onto and placed it in the kings. He kissed it softly and said in a soft tone, "my dear, it is a tradition that I give a speech with a dear lady standing beside me. I would normally do this with a queen, but since I have not yet found one you will have to do." "Is there anything special I must do?" She asked. "No, I am the one who must give the speech, you are to just stand beside me and smile." He replied, walking her down the hallway. It didn't seem like she had much choice about whether she wanted to do it or not. "Queen, I am no queen, why must I hold the responsibility's of one?" She wondered. None of what he was doing for her, or the way he was treating her made sense. She began to think long and hard about the way he was looking at her to the way he would have her dressed. Surely she knew people of the kingdom must dress rich and fancy, but what she had received to wear even for bed was best suited for a queen, and not a mere assistant girl. Thus, she concluded that she was actually brought there so SHE could be his queen, and not help him find one. "That can't be," she thought, trying to think of a rational explanation. "Maybe he's just really nice to women," that excuse she thought of wasn't convincing enough for her. "I'll watch him from now on, and see how he begins to treat me the longer I'm here."

Raoul was standing outside the castle with his father beside him. Raoul was wearing his war uniform. The war uniforms where different from the usual ones they wore just to guard and patrol the palace. Athos placed a hat on his son's head and kissed his cheeks. "You are a brave man, and I am so very proud of you." Raoul gave his father a hug, since he was able to tell his father was about ready to burst into tears crying. "Father, I am fine, I will return to you." Raoul replied softly in his father's ear. "Yes, but I have already had one child leave me, and now the other must go." Athos stated drying his eyes with his sleeve. "We have not left you, we have only grown up." Raoul replied handing his father a tissue.

The king came outside with his men behind him, and Kate holding onto his arm. She couldn't see Athos or Raoul in the crowd of men anywhere, but they saw her. Athos was alarmed to see her holding his arm and the way she was dressed. He stared at her with widened eyes and a jaw almost dropped completely to the floor. "You have to be joking," he said in a startled tone. Raoul looked to where his father was looking, and was as dumbstruck as he was. "Kate," he whispered, without the intention for anybody to hear. "Has she been like this ever since she's been here?" Asked Athos trying to see how she was holding his arm. "I do not know, I have not been here at all except for yesterday evening." Raoul replied.

The king let go of her arm and made his way for the podium. The crowd grew silent and looked up to their king for his royal speech. It goes as follows:

"My good men of Paris, war is upon us, and your country is in need of you as well as your families and I, you must go with every ounce of strength that goes through your souls, and be willing to lose every pint of blood you have going through your vain's. I know what I ask of you is a lot to handle, but the people are in need

Back many decades ago, your ancestors fought for the same reasons, those reasons are peace, freedom and of course love. I am not sending you out to war today to slaughter you, for I have many hopes that you will return to me, but unfortunately, that is not the case. Some of you may and will die, but I am not going to pull back an able-bodied man who can fight.

So I say these few final words to you great men of Paris, go to war and fight for freedom, honor me with your blood, and more importantly, fight for love! For love conquers all evil in this world!"

The crowd began to go crazy for the kings speech, and gave him many applause. Raoul gave him few, but Athos of course did not. Instead he rolled his eyes knowing that what he had just said was a lie. "Idiot," he thought, "I know he knows not a thing of love, and he shouldn't even bring peace up in this matter, he's an attention hungry fool!" He glanced back over at Kate and sighed as he watched her smile and clap even more for the king than Raoul was. "What has happened to her?"

Before the soldiers left to mount themselves on their war horses and go to battle, the men where saying goodbye to their families and as well as each other, for they didn't know if they would ever see each other again. Kate walked down the stairs of the palace to find D'Artagnan to say goodbye, since he had to go too, but little did she know that Raoul was also called out to fight. She found him standing with a young man giving him encouragement and a new sword he had made for him. She approached him with a worried look on her face. She knew he was a good fighter, but still, something could happen. He saw her coming and met her halfway. "My dear, are you worried? If so, do not be, for I will return to you soon." He said as he embraced her. "i know your a good fighter, but I still know that there could be a bad accident." She replied. "That is not a worry for you, keep yourself inside today, and when I get back, I will give you more battle training." She looked up at him and kissed his cheek. "Alright, be careful," she replied. He took his hat off and bowed before her, and left to mount on his horse.

She was about to go back inside when the sight of Raoul coming over to her in the same uniforms as the men where wearing caught her attention. She lifted her skirt up, and ran as quickly as she could to him trying not to trip on the remaining half of her dress that still dragged on the ground. They stood staring at each other not knowing what to say. "Please," she began to say with even worse fear in her voice than before, "don't tell me your leaving too," he bowed his head and nodded. She held a hand to her mouth Dumbstruck by what he had confirmed. "Raoul, I can't, you,... I'll worry so much," he lifted his head back up and walked closer to her. His eyes met her's as he took hold of her hand in his and the other on her cheek, that was wet from the tears she was crying. "Do not worry, I was drafted out to war to fight for your safety, and that is something I will always do for you." He replied softly. His words made her cry ever more. "Raoul!" She cried as she began to cry more. He held her close to him and embraced her tightly.

The king, of course, could see them and grew angry with what he saw. The two friends stayed like that for a while, even Raoul began to cry hearing her silently weep. He released her and began to dry the tears off her cheeks. She looked up at him with utter sadness on her face. "Why are you doing this to me? Your one of my best friends," she exclaimed, trying to keep herself from shedding another tear. "I am not doing this to hurt you, but to protect you. This country needs help and if the king will not I will." He firmly stated. Raoul's bravery was amazing to her. He had never once fought in war, and he wasn't even trained to handle bombs and landmines, but if D'Artagnan thought he could do it, she figured he could. After all, D'Artagnan is the one who taught her all she knows. "Oh Raoul, I admire you for your strength and courage." She said in a bit of a happier tone. "I am strong because I know that back at home, I have friends and family who love me." He replied. She smiled and gave him another hug, and this time there was no crying, but constant words of love and encouragement for him. She looked up at him and kissed his cheek. "I love you so much, please be careful." She said as she tried to step away to let him go, but he pulled her back and gave her a kiss on the cheek. "I love you too, and when I get back, I have something to tell you." He replied with a smile, as he replaced his hat on his head. He took a bow, and left to mount his horse. She stood there and watched as he walked away. "That's a brave man," she declared.

The king quickly made his way down the steps towards her. He took her by the arm and began to walk her back up the stairs. "Come, we must go back in for safety now," he ordered. She didn't have a choice, she wanted to stay and watch Raoul leave, but he insisted that the outside was very dangerous. Athos stood from far away and could see him taking her back up. "Wait," he said as he began to run over. "Kate, come here, I wish to speak with you!" But the kings men slammed the door shut before he could get any closer than forty feet. He walked back to his horse he had standing by the gate. He mounted himself back on and hurried home to tell his friends about what he had seen. "this is a concern, I must tell the others!" He thought, as he hurried back to the farm. He tried to keep himself focused on that, and not on the fact that his son was about to be engaged in war. For the worry would crush the man's heart to much.


	14. The letter

Chapter fourteen the letter

Athos was at home gathered around a table with his friends to discuss Kate's sudden change in behavior. What he had told them shocked them beyond belief. "I,... cannot believe this!" Porthos said with his jaw hanging open. "Believe it, I saw it with my naked eyes." Athos replied, shaking his head in disapproval. Aramis paced around the room as he replied, "Maybe it's the royal way to act, perhaps she needs to go with him to speak to crowds and hold his arm." Athos with a look of anger, said to Aramis in disagreement, "how can you say this is a normal way to act? You have worked with the king before, for you whre once his priest for his own church, you know how the men and women alike need to act when working in the palace. She was not doing something that was normal, he obviously told her to do it knowing she would know no better!" Aramis began to grow angry at his friends verbal attacks. "Why are you mad at me? How do we know the policies didn't change?" "They changed three seconds after he saw her face." Athos replied, getting more and more upset. Porthos interrupted their argument before it got out of hand. "Gentlemen, we are not to solve a problem if we are to fight amongst one another, we must be peaceful." Aramis shook his head and replied, "you mean intoxicated!" Porthos balled up his fist, and attempted to punch Aramis for insulting him. "At least I am peaceful when I am intoxicated!" Aramis dodged the hit, and grabbed Porthos by the shoulders pushing him back against a wall. "Men!" Athos cried to stop the fight, "this house cannot take a blow to the wall without it collapsing, stop this fighting now!"

It was true, the house was so old the walls where almost as thick as cardboard. It could barely hold up during light rain, let alone a down pour. The brokenness of the home brought many problems with leaks and infestation of insects, but they couldn't afford to fix any of it without risking starving themselves or their animals.

Porthos and Aramis, both breathing heavily and still very angry, stopped fighting knowing what Athos was saying was true. Athos sat down quietly at the table, to demonstrate to them how gentlemen should act. Aramis was the first to sit, since he knew as a priest he needed to demonstrate good godly behavior, and Porthos followe afterward, simply because he didn't want Aramis to look better than him. No man spoke a word until they where all in good patient moods with one another.

"Now what shall we do about this?" Asked Athos, being the first to speak after minutes of angry silence. "I do not know, we cannot go over to the kingdom and cause a riot for no reason, than she'll never be happy with us again!" Aramis replied. "We must act somehow, the man, I fear, could be taking advantage of her for sexual reasons." Athos replied, disgusted with the thought of Louis' possibly risque acts. "Now we can't assume that either, this very well could be a change in policy." Aramis replied. Athos said as he drank some of the milk he poured himself, "is all your going to assume is nothing? We must try to point out what he may be doing. You know he likes young women, and why else would he have asked her to hold his arm? He could very well be trying to get her in bed with him!" The very thought brought sickness to the men's bellies. Aramis knew it was possible he could be trying to rouse her into sleeping with him, but still, their was that 'or maybe', thought in his mind.

He always told Kate to be true to herself, and not fall for the sexual temptations a man may pull on her, but anyone can make a mistake, and she wouldn't be the first woman to lose her cleanness to him. Many other women gave their lives up to live with him, and while Kate was working for him to build her life up, he could still try to knock it down with his lies and charm. "I know he must find her desirable, she is a lovely girl." Porthos exclaimed. The men agreed with him, but more questions kept coming to the surface. "And she is very young, remember the young man who broke her heart that one time?" Said Aramis. "Ah yes, the boy named Joseph, he broke her heart and for many nights, her heart was poured out of her eyes and onto her pillow." Athos replied, remembering the pain he saw her go through. "I couldn't do a thing for her, none of us could, we had to wait a while for her to realize that there was a man out there for her that would love and respect her." "Louis, is not one at all! He would use her as a way to bare him a son, and rule the kingdom in more ways as a king with a queen by his side than alone." Aramis replied. "What can we do than?" Asked Porthos, with a scared look in his eyes. "I do not know," Athos replied with a sigh.

Nightfall came about, and the men had not decided what they where to do for Kate. No idea came to mind after many hours of careful thinking, and thorough examination of the situation. Athos resumed doing his household chores, while Aramis went to the church to pray for a way to help Kate. Porthos left without saying goodbye or where he was going. Your guess as to where he would be my dear readers, would probably be where he was. (The bar).

Athos was in Raoul's room cleaning it up after he nearly destroyed it earlier that morning, preparing for the war. As he placed items belonging to his son back into their spots, he noticed a folded piece of paper with a red heart on it, inside his nightstand drawer, when he was trying to place back his sons journal he kept to keep track of his training progress. It was not only the red heart that caught Athos' eye, but what the word written within the heart had read: _To my dearest Kate. _"What is this?" He wondered. The curiosity of what his son had written got the better of him, and found himself reaching down for the delicate letter.

He sat down on his son's unmade bed, and began to read the letter from the beginning to the end. The words spoken in the letter shocked Athos as well as bring joy into his heart:

_My dearest Kate,_

_oh how do I love thee, your eyes are the windows into your heart, your words are it's very thoughts, and your beauty reflects the spirit I have grown to love within. You are the reason I fight for the country, so the king or any other man cannot take your dreams or future away. _

_You are, however, what I want for my future. I write this letter to express to you how much I have grown in love with you. Your smile is the light that glows in the dark, and your touch brings life into a very dead, and decayed world that is around me. I didn't know God placed angels on earth to live and love with mere men like me. You are my angel and my guiding light. Please, marry me my darling. I come back from the great war that awaited me, to ask for your hand and heart in marriage. Pour your heart out to me, and I shall carry every loving thought and thing it holds, in a basket to plant in the garden of my home in Heaven, so if one day I leave you, my flowers from the lovely seeds I planted will keep me joyful until we meet again._

_Your love, Raoul_

Athos vision began to get blurry as the tears formed in his eyes. "My son, loves her!" He exclaimed happily.

Even though he thought of both of them as his children, he always had wanted for them to love each other that way. What a joy that would have brought to his dear wife. He got on his knee's and thanked the lord for revealing to him this letter. "I thank you dear father, for my son has chosen himself a wife!"

Kate sat in her room at her vanity table staring at her reflexion. She was deeply worried about Raoul much more than D'Artagnan. Raoul never fought a war in his life, small battles with little armies of about 100 hundred men, but in this war, EVERY able-bodied man was drafted out, and the men Louis ordered to fight where ten thousand, Raoul among them. "How can he survive?" She wondered. "Though Louis' army is big, there is a chance for something to go wrong out there, despite the great amount of men at war alongside him." She got up and paced the room trying to find peace within herself. No thoughts of any comfort came to mind. The way it was, was the way it was. It needed to be dealt with realistically, and with hope that the great plans for her life and Raoul's, would begin to unfold. "I cannot fight alongside my dear friend, but I can pray for him." She stated to herself. "A life of a military man cannot be safe, I have myself, chosen that lifestyle as my own, why should I get upset?" She walked towards her big window, and gazed down at the empty and dead silent garden. "There is nothing predictable about being a musketeer, all a man in the army can do is fight without wavering, and stand alongside his brothers until the very end." She sighed, as she sat on the floor and looked up at the full moon.

When Aramis came home along with Porthos who was, you guessed it, drunk out of his mind, they where welcomed by a thrilled Athos. "Why such joy? We spoke of grim things this evening," asked Aramis, placing a nearly unconscious Porthos on the couch, as he entered the house. "My son, has made me a proud man this day!" Athos exclaimed. "He is in a war fighting for his country, what father wouldn't be proud?" Aramis asked, while approaching his friend. Athos held the pink paper up for Aramis to view. "This is the reason why I am extremely proud of Raoul," Aramis gazed up at the paper not understanding what Athos was meaning. "What is written on it?" He asked. "My son," Athos began to say as tears came back into his eyes, "loves Kate! He wants to marry her when he gets back from the war!" Aramis was silent, as Porthos shot up awake from hearing those words. "He wants to... marry her?" Asked Aramis. Athos nodded his head, as tears fell down his cheeks. Aramis cheered happily as he hugged Athos, while Porthos tripped as he stood up, trying to do the same. The men danced around and celebrated for the happy news. "Men," Athos said proudly, "Kate is going to marry my son!"

In the darkness of the night, not a sound was heard but of the boots of running soldiers. Raoul, who was sitting behind a rock behind the front lines, stayed silent until the sound of the enemies footsteps drew nearer away. Alongside him sat a friend Rod, who he knew since he had started training, poked at Raoul's sleeve and whispered, "when shall we fight? We have waited for an hour." Raoul looked at his friend, than slowly looked over his hiding place to see if the enemy had gone away. No one was in visual sight. He ducked back down and began to ready his gun. "Captain D'Artagnan told us to stay down until he gives the order to attack, but that was before he left to find the enemies captain, I do not know if we should go now or not.

Not knowing what to do, the boys sat still trying to figure out their next move, but the sudden sound of bombs and guns going off made them panic. The bright lights of landmines going off made the boys scramble to their feet. Raoul's friend Rod was the first to his feet, while Raoul decided whether or not to go and fight for the men he could hear screaming for help behind him. Rod who was now ten feet away, looked back at Raoul still sitting where he was and cried, "come on! We must flee!" Raoul looked back at him, but said not a word. His mind made clear what he would do to protect Paris. He scrambled to his feet, and ran for the enemies firing the guns, and throwing bombs at him. "Raoul!" Rod cried, as Raoul disappeared into the orange light.


	15. The news

Chapter fifteen the news

In the pitch black darkness of early twilight, a man dressed in black and holding in his hand a scroll, departed from the castle in a rush on a black horse with a cross on it's saddle blanket. The man was followed by many others with the same scrolls in their hands. They where delivering emergency messages to the village people. These messages included: war warnings, disease warnings and death reports. No one knows why they choose the early morning to deliver certain messages, but might be able to figure out what type of message is being delivered if you get a knock on the door at one in the morning. If it's death or a war warning, they will come in the dark hours of early morning, and even at night if they must. If it's a disease, they will wait until later.

The men spread out to deliver the unknown messages to the poor townsfolk. Hopefully, it isn't going to be to serious.

The men in the house of the musketeer's where sound asleep from a long hard day of working in the field. Athos was sound asleep in his bed with the note his son wrote for Kate on the table next to him. He had stayed up all night reading it over and over again, feeling very proud and happy for his son's affections for Kate. He was just hoping she would feel the same way.

To be honest with you, dear reader, he was hoping she would say yes, so she could leave the castle and come home to live with Raoul, and raise children. He still just wanted her to live the life of a farm girl.

Not to long after he fell asleep, a knock on the door was heard, and it was loud and rapid. Athos' eyes fluttered open, and kicked the covers off his body. He slowly got up and scuffed his feet out the door. The door knocking had gotten louder and louder the longer he took. Aramis had already gotten to the door after being awoken by the rude visitors. "Who could this be?" He said aloud, in a sleepy tone not quite awake. He opened the door slowly, and by the looks of the messenger, he quickly became more awake and responsive. The man was wearing black, and had in his hand a scroll. Aramis knew right away who he was, this wasn't the first time a man in black showed up so abruptly. "May I help you sir?" Asked Aramis, with a nervous look on his face. Athos, who was standing in the back, could see the man and quickly came over with worry in his eyes.

The man in black handed the scroll to Aramis, bowed, and quickly got back on his horse disappearing into the darkness. Aramis looked down at the scroll, and sat down on the couch beside Athos, who was turning on a lamp. Porthos heard the comotion, and walked out of his room to find his friedns sitting on the couch. "What is this?" He asked in a groggy tone. "A man in black has just arrived, we must read the message he brought." Athos replied, leaning over Aramis' shoulder for a closer look. Porthos sat on the opposite side of Aramis, and began to silently read the long message.

Kate awoken from her slumber all so suddenly, after having a nightmare. Anytime someone she knew went to war, she would have nightmares of men coming into the old house, and kidnapping her, and her family to be slaves for other countries. The sunlight that filled the room indicated to her she was awake and safe. Her heart beat came back down to a normal rhythm as she rubbed her eyes. She looked up at the ceiling gazing at the beautiful artwork done on it. The art work was of angels and children dancing together in an enchanted field. But even with this beautiful sight in front of her, and of the bright sunlight filling the room, something didn't feel right that morning, something she couldn't quite put her finger on. "What a strange feeling this is," she thought, still starring up at the artwork. "There is a problem, but I cannot put a finger on it." She sat up and brushed her bed hair with her fingers to tame it some what while she prepared to get a bath. She looked around the room as she fixed her hair, and still felt the feeling of something just odd, to happen that day.

She sighed and kicked her covers off her body. Her feet where placed gently on the floor, and she quickly went over to the wardrobe to find a dress to wear. She was getting sick of wearing those things all the time, but today looked like a perfect day to wear something heavy. Because despite the bright sunlight kissing the earth, storm clouds where coming in signaling that a great storm was upon them. A nice touch to add to the second day of war. She took out a big black dress with silver detailing on it, and a red velvet bow that could be tied in the back. "this will do," she thought, taking it off the hanger.

A few hours later, she left her room all dressed and ready for a day of duty. But she noticed once she closed the door, that all the workers that passed by looked as if they had been or where crying. The maids walked by quickly holding handkerchiefs that where soaked from crying, and the men walked by with red eyes that looked as If they where red from severe spring allergies. She looked around for a moment and tried to ask anyone who walked by what was wrong, but all they told her was to ask the king, for they could not repeat in their own words what they where told. This signaled to her that something bad really did happen that day. She picked up her dress and ran down the hallways for the kings throne room.

The king was sitting in his throne room, with only Reuben at his side. He turned his head to look out the window, as the thunder began to shake the ground, and the lightning filled the sky with terrifying images of mother natures power. He heard little knocks at the door, that where also very rapid. He motioned for Reuben to go and immediately answer the door. With the look in his eyes, it was as if he knew already who it was coming to pay him a visit. Reuben opened the door, and immediately Kate came running in towards his throne. His gaze met her's and he quickly got up to greet her in her frantic state. "My darling, whatever is the matter?" he asked in a gentle manner. She looked up at him with concern and fear in her eyes. "King Louis, what is it that is making all the people cry?" He sighed and looked over her shoulder, motioning for Reuben to immediately leave at once. He left in a hurry slamming the heavy door behind him.

The king took her by the hand and gentle caressed it as he explained to her in a quiet and grieved tone, "my darling Kate, I am very dismayed to inform you of this, but..." She looked up at him with eagerness in her eyes as he paused for a moment. "What?" She asked, feeling more and more worried every passing second. The king looked down at her with sadness on his face and replied, "my dear, I was informed today that many men in the battle died from bombings, and... I am sorry, but Raoul was standing on the front lines and was killed by a sniper from high up in the tree's."

Her hands stiffened and her breath became short. Her gaze left his, as she let go of his hands and walked towards the window. She looked out at the returning men who where coming back either on their horses, but many on flatbeds being carried by unwounded soldiers. Tears filled her eyes as her heart began to race. "My," she struggled to say, "my best friend,... is dead?" The king walked over and held her shoulders to comfort her. Even he couldn't bare to see the tears streaming down her cheeks. "My darling, I am sorry for this terrible news." She turned around and faced him with tears filling her eyes and soaking her face. "Why? Why?... WHY!" She cried, falling into his arms. Louis held her tightly as she sobbed in his arms. He looked out the window and could then see the carriages that carried the bodies of dead soldiers coming up from behind the men. He turned her away from the window, and sat down at his throne with her seated in his lap. Her crying was growing worse and worse as the kings words ran through her mind. He held her for hours, and even he began to cry.

"That's my son!" Athos cried storming around his house in a hysterical fit. Aramis followed from behind with tears in his eyes, to make sure Athos wasn't going to do something drastic. "He killed my son! My little Raoul! This is," he collapsed before he could say another word. Aramis caught the grieved man in his arms, as Porthos came over to see if he was still conscious. He was, but he was shaking and hysterically crying. Aramis and Porthos huddled together with him for an embrace to comfort him. But the man was so hysterical, he tried to shake himself free to run and do Heaven's knows what to himself. They restrained him, but the grief was so bad they where losing strength in their bodies. "My son!" Athos cried, with grief and with heartbroken tears, "is DEAD!"


	16. The funeral

Chapter sixteen

I couldn't begin to tell you how many lives where lost that day, and how many funeral services where being planned for the dead. Raoul's, was scheduled for Monday evening, and he was to be buried alongside his grandfather who also died in battle, but from complications of injuries due to a bombing. Raoul's body, along with the many men where kept in a separate building Louis built for the bodies of the dead to be prepared for burial. Despite Louis hatred towards Raoul, he still wanted to give him a proper burial to show his people he was a man who respected those who died in war, and to keep his dirty assassination secret from Kate and especially, Raoul's father, Athos.

Athos didn't sleep for days, he stayed up at night crying, and often Aramis would stay up with him, or Porthos would, to make sure he wasn't going to do something drastic. He kept himself locked up in his room, and wouldn't even come out to eat, let alone bathe. He wouldn't even answer anyone's questions when asked. He simply wanted nothing to do with life.

Kate was just as depressed, but received a lot of comfort from a counselor Louis found to help her through Raoul's sudden death. She talked a lot to the counselor and found a lot of comfort, but still, her heart was broken since a dear friend of her's had died. Nobody in a good persons heart could ever be replaced or forgotten in death or in life.

Raoul and Kate where best friends from the start. They went to school together, ate their meals together, and they even slept on the couch together as children before Athos told them they where to old to sleep next to each other. When Kate was Nine, Raoul taught her how to ride her first horse which happened to be Scarlett. He even gave her Scarlett as a birthday gift when she was seven, and promised to teach her how to ride when she and the horse was old enough. As the two got older, Raoul began to become quite attracted to her, but she never looked at him that way herself. He was a brother to her and nothing more, she had never known his true feelings. When She was dating her boyfriend Mister Joseph Lewis, Raoul grew increasingly distant from her, and even showed obvious signs of rejection towards Joseph, despite how shy and quiet he was.

Dark, stormy, and very cold was the day of Raoul's burial service. All the remaining men who survived the war gathered together wearing their traditional suites to honor the men who fought and died. On a hill three miles away from the castle was a graveyard that stretched three miles for the fallen men, and it was still being extended for more bodies to be buried. From the top of the highest hill you could see the castle and the town, but that was not where Raoul was to be buried. His father bought him a plot next to where his wife had been buried. Raoul had always wanted to be buried next to his mother and father when he passed on, but nobody would have thought to buy his plot now at his age.

Kate was in her room putting on a black silk gown and a black vale Louis mother queen Anne lent to her. She stared at her reflection and began to cry by the sight of herself. "I'm going to Raoul's funeral, my best friend!" She cried beginning to sob. A maid came in and hurried over after hearing her from outside. "My lady," she said softly, giving her a comforting hug. "Please do not cry, you must come with me now to the king for he is waiting for you in the carriage." Kate looked up at the sweet faced woman and nodded her head as she wiped the tears away from her eyes, trying not to ruin her make-up. In the room soon after came a musketeer with his hand extended out to her. He was sent by the king to escort her to the awaiting carriage outside. She took his hand and was lead out to the front.

In the carriage sat the king and his mother. She was now fifty five years of age and very loving towards her son just as she had always had been. Kate came out to them being led by the musketeer, and took a seat in the carriage across from the king and his mother. She bowed her head to show respect and looked out the window as the carriage began to ride out the safety of the castle gate. Louis looked at her and could see even with the vale draped over her face, he could still see her crying almost on the point of sobbing. He reached a hand out and placed it on her lap. She looked at him out of the corner of her eye and saw the smiling face of the man who had been comforting her through the whole hard time. He never went a day without asking her if she needed help, and if she did he would do what he had to to ensure she got it. There wasn't a thing she asked for the king didn't get for her. Whether it was the memorial picture of Raoul for her to look at and remember old happy memories, or simply a strong comforting shoulder to cry on. Her feelings for him where growing more and more since he showed so much concern for her happiness. That made her believe even more that he would help Paris and it's food crisis.

The three musketeer's where picked up by a carriage from the castle that Louis sent out to get them to attend the funeral service. Whenever a child of a retired soldier dies, Louis makes sure to send out proper transportation for the parents or remaining family of the child who died in war. Aramis was dressing in his funeral suit, along with Porthos who's suit looked more like a big brown paper sack than a suit. But with all that had been going on at home, Aramis didn't bother to correct him on the way he dressed since he knew very well that was probably the nicest thing Porthos owned. Athos had not been out of his room for days, and his friends hadn't seen him at all. They waited for him outside his bedroom door for him to come out and go to Raoul's burial. Porthos sat on the couch drinking a bottle of wine while Aramis paced the floor. "I do not understand," Aramis said as he walked briskly. "He knows today is Raoul's funeral, why isn't he out yet?" "Maybe he wants to skip," Porthos replied in a drunken tone. Aramis saw him with the bottle and had not realized he had been drinking the entire ten minute wait. He grabbed the bottle from him and smacked the back of his head. "Hey! What are you doing!" Porthos cried, trying to grab the wine bottle back from Aramis. Aramis pushed him against the wall and said in an irritated whisper, "look, this day is going to be hard enough without you vomiting all over Raoul's grave, now stop acting like a child and help me get through this!"

Then the sound of a door creaking open was heard. The men looked towards the source of the sound and saw a very frail looking Athos coming out in his best suit. He looked at his friends with obvious signs of irritation in his eye tissue. They looked dry, red, and swollen, but honestly who could blame him? Aramis hurried over and embraced his ill looking friend tightly. Porthos decided not to argue anymore about his wine after seeing Athos in his state. As Aramis embraced his dear old friend, he whispered softly to him in a caring tone, "are you well?" Athos wiped his nose on his sleeve and replied trying to sound strong, "I, am, heartbroken and dumbstruck, but I will be strong for my son." Weeping was then heard coming from Athos. Aramis embraced him even more to comfort him.

The men admired Athos for his strength, not every parent is able to bid farewell to the departing spirit of a child before their own death. Athos was an example of strength that inspired their very own behavior.

Loud knocking was heard at the door, and the men knew right away who it was. "Porthos, get the door." Aramis commanded, still hugging his grieving friend. Porthos took the orders and hurried to let the carriage driver in. The short man dressed in black bowed before them. "I am very sorry for your lose, please come with me." He said in a low pitched tone. The men picked up their coats and bags and hurried out the door behind him. Athos looked back into his house and could almost imagine his son playing in the the living area with Kate. Tears came back into his eyes as he shut the door.

The king, his mother and Kate where the first to arrive among the thousands of guests coming to pay their respects to Raoul and his family. The men responsible for transporting his body hadn't even arrived yet with his coffin yet. The king had a throne set up for himself along with his mother, while Kate stood beside him. She had a chair set up for herself, but she decided to stand by Louis and hold his hand. After a while though, she did sit, but only when the emotions of watching all the towns people coming to bid farewell to Raoul came rushing in. Louis saw her emotions begin to get the best of her and leaned in to whisper in her ear. "So many grim faces on such a beautiful day, no?" she didn't understand what he meant when he said 'beautiful.' "How Is this day beautiful?" She asked in a depressed tone, as she watched the grieving men and women enter the burial grounds. "I mean to say, why cry on a day when a man gets to enter the kingdom of God? It is a happy day for Raoul, but not for the many left behind. We have funerals to celebrate the death of a man and not to grieve like it is done traditionally." Kate looked his gentle face, and smiled slightly to acknowledge appreciation for his efforts toe ease her pain. She tightened her grip on his hand and moved herself a little closer to him. He allowed her to sit closer and even placed an arm around her for comfort.

The queen noticed their movements, and began to stare at them. She was not aware of her sons romantic gestures he was making at her, or the attraction he had for her, for she was busy tending to her own business to even pay attention. In fact, that was the first day she had ever met Kate.

But, however, she did not ask questions despite her growing curiosity, and just watched as her son comforted the young grieving lady. It was nice to see him act nice and gentle for a change, rather than his usual cold hard headed self.

As soon as the all the people arrived, it was time to begin the funeral. Athos, Aramis, and Porthos, arrived last since they lived the furthest away. The coach let them out of the carriage, and found themselves being stared at by all the people. Some whispered to one another, yet loud enough for the men to hear, "look, it's the dead boys father, he is a sight." "I wonder how much longer he will be able to stand on his two feet before grief throws him into the grave." "Poor man, I couldn't live through a tragedy like that and still be alive." Athos grew very uncomfortable, but with the help of his friends, they got him through the crowd of whispers and watchful eyes.

They came out of the crowd to be greeted by D'Artagnan, who wore jet black robes, as the captains of the armies where required to wear at funeral services for dead soldiers. He saw Athos' face and became disturbed by the heaviness in his eyes. Oh how much strength it must take to hold back tears of utter grief! He hurried to his dear friend and hugged him. Athos didn't argue with him that time, he didn't push him back but hugged him even tighter. "The lose is a tragic one, and I am so very sorry dear friend." D'Artagnan said softly. Athos simply replied, "thank you," D'Artagnan lead them to where they would be seated, while the rest of the people where taken to their seats by other musketeer's.

Athos and his men where seated in the front where immediate family could sit to view the casket, while all others where placed in the back just like a traditional funeral. Athos noticed one chair was left in their front row, and assumed Kate must have been the one who reserved the seat. He looked around for her, but he couldn't see her through the sea of people. He poked Aramis' shoulder and whispered, "do you see little Kate anywhere? I think the chair to the left of me is reserved for her," Aramis looked around and replied after a good inspection, "no, I do not see her." Athos became increasingly upset she had not yet arrived, after over thirteen minutes of waiting. "Where is she? Does she not know where we are perhaps?" Asked Athos, looking around once again.

Than he and Aramis looked over at Porthos, who was starring at someone walking by. "Do you see her?" Asked Aramis. "I think so," he replied, pointing in the direction of where he was looking. The men looked over, and once visible, they could see what their friend was looking at. To their surprise, it was the king, arm in arm with Kate and his mother. Athos breath shortened as the three of them took seats facing the crowd on a hill. "What is she doing! She is family! She needs to sit down here!" Athos cried, making frantic gestures with his hands. "Maybe Louis needs her to sit up there with him," Aramis replied. "Didn't I tell you two that he was up to no good with her! Look!" Athos cried pointing towards where the king was sitting with his company.

Kate overlooked the crowd and could see clearly where Athos and her family was. The look on Athos face disturbed her, she saw how tired he looked and how crushed he was. She didn't know what he was talking with his friends about, and didn't bother tow wonder why he was starring at her. "Surely, he knows my place is up here." She thought, sitting beside the king. Louis placed a hand on her lap, and she placed her hand on top of his. The comfort of his presence and his touch was all that was keeping her from crying by the sight of her dear old fathers face.

Athos' jaw dropped as he saw his daughter reaching her hand down to hold his, that was on her leg close to her upper thigh. "Look!" He whispered, pointing towards their hands. Aramis looked but could not see what Athos could. "What?" He asked. "Look at where his hand is!" Athos replied, Aramis looked closer and could see as clear as day what they where doing. "Why are they holding hands?" He asked. "Why does it surprise you?" Porthos replied, overhearing what they said and looking himself at the shocking sight. "Why is she so close to him all of a sudden? She knows better than that!" Athos said, trying to make sense of what was happening. But no one could answer the question, even they wondered why. Kate knew better, especially after her experience with Joseph. Or at least they thought she did.

After the last man was seated, the king raised his hand as he stood up from his seat, to call attention to the crying crowd. "My good people, we gather here today to honor on of the fifty men who died in battle. Though the man we are here to honor is not a man, but a boy who died in his first battle for our country. I am talking of course, about Raoul, son of the famous musketeer Athos." The king began to applaud, along with the rest of the crowd to honor Athos. Kate joined in as she stood up beside Louis. Athos looked around the many people who's eyes where on him. He stood up quickly and took a humble bow. The crowd ceased and Athos went back to his seat along with the Kate, but Louis kept going on with his speech:

"There is no sadder day of a parents life, if they must live through the experience of a lost child, and Raoul's name will live on as we prepare to send his body into the ground. But his great life force flies above our very heads in the greater kingdom that makes it's home above the clouds."

The band that stood on a stage nearby began to play Hosanna, a gospel hymn, as some soldiers of high authority, carried over the casket that contained Raoul. As they slowly made their way, sobs and cries where heard from the crowds. Athos could no longer help himself but cry as they placed his son's casket only twelve feet away from where he was seated. Aramis and Porthos comforted Athos as best they could, but their efforts where almost useless.

The king stood up once again and began to speak to his people: "I have here with me today a devoted servant, and loving friend of Raoul, ms Kate." He said, extending a hand to her. She took it and stood beside him with a piece of paper in hand. She had written some words down for Raoul, as she had requested the king to allow her to do. All eyes where on her, but her's where on her tearful family. They too stared right back at her as she cleared her throat and began to speak in as calm a voice as she could.

"My loving friend Raoul, was more than a friend, but like a brother to me. He never raised his hand to me and was always very respectful. He was very much loved by his father who in turn loved him even more, and I admired his bravery and wanted to be just like him when I was growing up. Now as I see his casket lying here before me, I will tell you that I never would have imagined burying him,... ever." Cried where heard as she paused to turn her speech over.

"I love him very much, and I will also miss him more than a lot of his friends will, for they didn't know the man I did. The loving and caring boy who never let anybody tell him he wasn't capable of doing something, and I hope that I continue to live by his example, as well as all who knew and admired him for it." She sat back down as tears flowed back into her eyes.

The burial process was quick, and soon everyone was heading over to his burial plot. Now lied in his spot was a long hole to place the casket in, and the headstone with Raoul's name and year of birth and death where written. His casket was being placed in by the strongest soldiers as the crowds watched. The band continued to play gospel songs as the casket was gently lowered down.

After the casket was buried, Athos sat by the grave and cried, touching his sons headstone with a shaking hand. Aramis and Porthos stood behind him a few yards away and cried as they approached their friend. Aramis placed a hand on his shoulder and said softly, "come, we must go, for the king has set up a place to eat for the guests, and I know Kate will be there." Athos lifted his head up and remembered he wanted to speak with her after the funeral. He wanted to find out what she was doing with the king, and why she was so close to him all the time. "My son may be gone, but I still have my daughter to look after." Neither Aramis nor Porthos understood what he had meant by that. "Whatever do you mean?" Asked Aramis. Athos jolted up and ran down the hill for the nearby carriage awaiting to take them to the reception. Aramis and Porthos hurried down after him. "What is he doing?" Asked Porthos, struggling to keep up. "I do not know," Aramis replied. They got into the carriage and Athos looked sharply out the window as the horses began to run down the cold and wet street.


	17. The confrontation

Chapter seventeen.

With a determined spirit and a brave heart, Athos had made up his mind, and was determined to fall through with what he was planning. He couldn't sit by and watch his daughter's life be slowly destroyed by Louis. It was all to obvious what kind of intentions he had for the young girl. He knew she had no experience with behavior in a palace, and of course she would think the way he was treating her was appropriate. All he wanted to do was take advantage of her ignorance for his own gain.

The men didn't have to wait long before their carriage arrived to the small place where Louis set up a reception for the guests. The building where the reception was being held was absolutely disgusting! The walls on the outside where cracked, and poisonous plants had over grown covering the walls. It smelled of a sewer outside and in, and the floors inside where covered in dirt and broken jagged stone. His men had placed a rug down to cover the ground to try to lessen the cuts the people where getting on their feet from the broken stone, and some tables with some food where set up. It wasn't much effort, and that was pretty much the only reception he had ever had for a soldier! The only reason he had planned one, was because Kate asked him to.

Athos didn't speak a word the entire ride over to the building, no matter what Aramis or Porthos said. They feared he was acting on an angry impulse. He was, but he wouldn't let them know. He knew they would try to stop him either by force, or guilt, but no amount of guilt or physical restraint was going to stop him now.

They arrived, and Athos jumped out of the carriage before they driver even made the horse stop trotting. He was running into the building, with his friends behind him struggling to keep up. He threw the door open and was looked at by many sorrowful looking faces. As he passed through the silent crowd, people placed hands on his shoulders as he passed, to show their support to him in his difficult time of mourning. He didn't stop to acknowledge any of them, nor did he gesture, he passed through pushing the people aside to find who he was looking for.

Aramis was hot on his trail, but Porthos got lost in the crowd. He couldn't find Athos anymore after successfully following him for a good fifteen minutes. He began to call out his name while pushing through the crowd. "Athos!" He went passed one man, and quickly realized that it was Athos running towards the back door. He turned his head quickly, and saw Athos running out the back door. "Athos!" He ran after him more frantically now, fearing what Athos might do.

Kate wasn't far from the building. The king allowed her to stay a while and speak with some of Raoul's old friends who had come to say goodbye, as well as old girlfriends. She also stayed behind so she could see her guardians. She could see them in the crowds during the service while she spoke, but obviously couldn't speak to them then. And after the service Louis made her hurry into the carriage all to quickly before she could go and talk with them.

She sat outside looking up at the stars that began to appear in the darkening sky. Right before her eyes, a shooting star shot across the sky making streaks of silver as it passed. "Oh!" She was startled by it's sudden appearance. She had never seen a shooting star as often as most people had. Maybe once or twice as a young girl. A feeling of peace and warmth fell upon her as she watched it fly past the castle that sat in the distance. Her heart began to skip beats as a soft voice spoke to speak to it with love _I am here with you always, you are never alone. _Right away, she knew it was Raoul telling her even though he was no longer with her physically, spiritually, he was very present. She began to cry soon after. It reassured her that he was in a better place and was happy, but at the same time, she missed him. She looked up and closed her eyes and placed her hands together. She began to say a silent prayer for Raoul and for the people remaining behind.

Kate believed in Heaven, so she was assured Raoul's soul made it up to the great kingdom beyond the clouds and space. After her prayer, she looked up at the full moon that had soon appeared where she had first seen the shooting star, and said in soft words, _One day, I will join you, and we will be together again._ She finished blowing a kiss towards Heaven. Feelings of love filled her heart and brought a smile to her face. She knew it was Raoul blowing a kiss right back at her. She glanced her head, and saw a carriage quickly approaching the building. It was the kings coach he dispatched to pick her up. She turned to leave, but was startled and stopped by Athos who was coming up the hill with Aramis close behind. She waited for him to come up and could tell right away something was wrong. She thought it was grief, but it was far from grief now.

Athos made it up and stood a few feet away from her. He stared at her a moment at what she was wearing and was very appalled by what he saw. _What has happened to my daughter?_ He wondered. She looked just as intently back at him, wondering what he was doing. "Oh my dear Athos," she said, as she approached him with open arms. "I am so grieved for you!" he stepped back before she could even touch his sleeve. She stopped and looked up at him quite hurt by his sudden restraint. "Athos, what is the matter?"

he couldn't speak, all he could do was stare, When he did speak, it wasn't what she had expected. "How,... how could you do this?" She tilted her head and replied, "Do what? What have I done to you?" Aramis caught up and struggled to catch his breath. "Athos," he struggled to say, "stop, we must leave now!" "No!" Athos replied. "Not until I have my say in this! As far as I am concerned, this is partly your fault!"

"What is hid fault?" Kate asked, approaching them slowly. Athos looked back at her and began to speak angrily at her with much anger and displeasure in his eyes. "You are a foolish girl!" Her eyes widened and her jaw dropped. "You have done exactly what I feared you would do, you have fallen into Louis web of lies, and you don't even know it!"

"What are you talking about?"

"What do you mean what am I talking about? Have you not seen the way he is acting around you?"

She was silent, but didn't move her gaze off of him.

"I've seen the way he has been handling you. You've allowed him to touch you in a very close and personal way, and I've also seen how much he keeps you to himself. I have tried twice to get the chance to speak to you, but all those times I have been shut out! Do you not see your foolishness?"

She stiffened up and replied in an offended manner, "Me, being foolish? You are the one who has always acted foolish!"

"What have I possibly done to offend you?" Athos replied, shocked by her reaction.

"Oh have you not noticed the way you have been all my life? I'll tell you the reason why Raoul freaked out over me leaving was because you are a sexist! You never treated your wife with the same equality you treated Raoul, and that's the exact way you treat me! I can't remember a time where you weren't this way! And now you have the nerve to tell me I am being foolish? At least Louis has treated me fairly and has been my shoulder to cry on ever since this tragedy!"

Athos gasped and took a step back almost falling backwards and sliding down the hill. Aramis caught up to him and stood behind him watching from below. He heard all that had been said as he struggled to climb the ever so high hill. He saw the two locked in an angry gaze, and made an attempt to get Athos to come down. He reached a hand out to him and said calmly, "Athos, we must go. Now is not the time to discuss this matter with her." "Now is the perfect time to discuss it! I can think of no other time in the future better then this one now!" Athos replied, pushing Aramis' hand away.

He looked back at his tearful niece and shook his head. "You are going to be a ruined and broken girl if you do not listen to me now. Get out while you can, I will be here for you."

Overwhelmed with anger, Kate lashed out unlike anything Athos had seen in his life.

"You are a sexist fool! I am happy where I am, and you should be happy that I am still alive and not lying inside a dark pine box! I will do what I want to do in this life, and you cannot stop me! You or anybody else! Leave now!"

She pointed towards the back gate ordering him to leave. Athos couldn't not believe what he was hearing. His little girl was actually throwing him out of his sons own funeral reception. _Am I dreaming? _He wondered. Aramis watched with an open jaw.

But Athos didn't move from where he stood. He replied with a tear rolling down his cheek. "You are a disgrace to me!" Kate's eyes filled with tears as she screamed as loud as she could at him. "Get out! Guards!" Immediately, the kings guards that had been ordered to guard her during the reception ran over with their swords drawn. They grabbed hold of Athos by the shoulders and held on tight. "What shall we do with this man my lady?" Asked one of them. She looked down at Athos struggling to break free and replied coldly, "Take him back to his household along with his accompanying party. I do not wish to look at him for another moment."

They quickly began to drag Athos away from her for the gate, while one of the guards went inside to find Porthos. Aramis followed Athos from behin urging him to calm down and stop struggling. Athos cried out to Kate as the guards forced him into the waiting carriage. "What are you doing to me! Stop! You are not the child I raised!" She turned her head away from him and fell to her knees crying.

The guards threw Athos into the carriage along with Porthos who was found heavily drunk inside the building under one of the food tables. Aramis took a seat beside a weeping Athos and placed a hand on his shoulder as the driver took them quickly away for the farming country. "Why," Athos said in between weeping, "why would she throw me out like that, especially at my sons funeral reception!" Aramis could not say a word to his friend. All he could do was take him home and help him calm down after his ordeal.

Kate was quickly taken back to the castle still sobbing from her terrible fight she had with Athos. But it was not only the fight she had with him, it was also guilt from what she had done to him. Though, she could have had him thrown into prison, but she spared him that and had him sent home by the guards like a child throwing a tantrum. _How could I? _She wondered. Her carriage door opened and the driver carefully took her by the hand inside the castle. There, she was lead by a maid to the kings thrown room. He had received word from one of the guards as to what had happened.

Kate hurried inside the kings thrown room with a face soaking wet from tears, and was greeted by Louis who quickly ran to her side and held her as she silently cried on his shoulder. He sat on the cold marble floor alongside her and let her weep until she was calm enough to speak. "Oh my sweet lady, what is troubling you this night?" She looked up at him with bloodshot red eyes and could barely reply due to the lack of air she had in her body. "I,.. threw Athos out!" She struggled to say, falling back into his arms. He held her tightly and whispered softly into her ear.

"Do not be troubled, you did it for good reasoning. He had no right to speak to you that way, especially since you are a lady, and one of higher authority then him." She looked back up at him and rubbed her eyes. "But, I threw him out of his own sons funeral reception, how is that the right thing to do?" Louis took her chin in his hand and tilted her head towards his and began to caress it gently with his finger tips.

"You have told me that he is sexist at times, and has quite often treated you with lesser equality as Raoul, are you telling me you where willing to allow him to do that to you again, especially on the day of his sons own burial?"

She paused and looked down at her hands that where placed on his chest and then looked back up at his gentle face. She knew he was right with what he was saying to her. She threw her arms around him and embraced him tightly. "Louis, your words speak true, I am not going to let him treat me that way a day longer!" She exclaimed.

"Then what shall you do now then?" He asked, now caressing her cheek. She placed her head on his chest and closed her eyes. Her heart was beating violently and the butterflies in her stomach came back the more her lightly caressed her cheek. "Hold me while," she said in a blissful voice. And so they remained this way, not moving a muscle, until he had her taken by the maids into her room for a long restful sleep.


	18. An unpleasant surprise

Chapter eighteen an unpleasant surprise

Three days later, Athos was sitting in his house at his dinner table with his chin in his hand, and with a tear falling down from his eye as he looked down into his freshly made tea with an extra spoonful of honey mixed in it. A treat he delighted to have whenever he was down, but no amount of tea or any sort of comfort could help this old mans heart heal any faster after what he lived through days before. His one and only son, killed in battle, buried among the kings many fallen soldiers, and having been there to witness the casket that held his little boys body being buried under six feet of dirt, broke him up in ways he couldn't imagine or express. But there was another sorrow that filled his heart with a sense of loss. His little girl Kate threw him out of Raoul's funeral reception causing not only humiliation among the villagers, but also a sense of being betrayed by his own daughter.

The more he thought about it the more he wept, and the more he wept, the more depressed he got, and the more he got depressed, the more he would isolate himself from outsiders and his friends. And that made them worry for his very life.

Aramis looked in at him from outside feeling hopeless about his friend ever recovering. Porthos was outside along with him as well, but was busy catching up on the harvesting of the crops, since the events that took place kept them from their daily responsibilities. With a smoke of his pipe, and a deep sigh, Aramis shook his head and said as he looked upon his deeply depressed comrade, "Oh Porthos, the old man is getting worse. He will be insane at this rate if this goes on any longer. Perhaps, even, institutionalized for insanity or endangerment to himself or others." Porthos carried in his arms heavy baskets full or corn. Washed, tied together by the dozen, and ready to sell. He struggled to place the basket down on a picnic table and he too, sat himself down on it to take a break, and escape the locusts that invaded their garden. "Is he still staring into his cup of tea?" Asked an overworked Porthos, struggling to get some air into his lungs.

"He is, and he hasn't even noticed me looking in at him, and it is quite obvious that I am." Aramis replied sitting beside Porthos. They looked out to the corn field and watched as the clouds moved over covering the sun that was getting ready to set beyond the field in the great valleys that where far beyond their little farm house. "It has been days since he had even been outside, he won't even speak. And when he does speak, it is usually violent sobs." Porthos stated. "Well could you blame the man? In a short amount of time, he has managed to lose his son in war, and his daughter to the hands of the king. He has my full respect for being able to even be alive after all he has endured. Surely, not every man or parent for that matter, is able to handle such things as he has and still be breathing." Aramis looked back at the window and saw that Athos was no longer there. He had probably gone back to his room to sleep more or to weep for the next three hours.

With not much left to say on the matter, Porthos and Aramis decided to load up the last of the harvested vegetables, and go into the market to sell them. A small carriage they used to carry their load was packed with the rest of the wheat and crops, sat in front of their house with two of their good Clydesdale horses hitched up and waiting to go. They carried the basket of corn, and a few buckets of carrots with them to the carriage, but where stopped by a few musketeers, who's own horses where standing in front of their carriage. They where startled to find them there. One of the musketeers was banging on the front door loudly and with a rope in his hands, while the other one went over to Porthos and Aramis with a message scroll in his hands. They knew it was going to be something bad. "Evening gentlemen," the musketeer said taking his hat off and bowing briefly. "I am here on orders of the king, to take Athos away for trial." "What?" Aramis replied, dropping the basket of corn on the hard stone ground. "But, why?" The musketeer unrolled the scroll and began to read the short but shocking message:

"On orders by king Louis of Paris, Athos of the legendary three, must be taken into custody immediately, for attempted assault on one of his servants."

The men where stunned. Porthos dropped the two large buckets of carrots on the stone ground and passing out from shock right after, while Aramis protested and begged the men not to take Athos away. But the musketeer held him back and insisted on taking him. Athos finally opened the front door wondering what all the commotion was outside, but was unpleasantly surprised when the musketeer standing at the door grabbed him by the hands and began to tie them together with a rope. Athos frantically tried to break himself free, but the musketeer hit him hardly over the head with his fist. "Stop resisting!" He cried, taking his sword out and holding it to Athos neck.

"What is going on here?" Athos cried, with fear and confusion in his eyes. He could see Aramis struggling to get passed the musketeer that was constantly holding him back away from him, while Porthos was lying on the ground unconscious. The musketeer forcefully turned Athos head towards his as he told him in a bitter voice why he was being taken.

"By order of the king, you are to be placed under arrest and taken to him to be tried for assault on one of his servant woman." It took Athos a second to understand what they where talking about, and was horrified when he finally realized. "Are you mad! She is my daughter, and I would never lay an abusive hand on her. NEVER!" He wiggled and struggled to break free, but the musketeer it him over the head with a club and carried his unconscious body to their carriage. Aramis watched and yelled struggling to get to his friend. "No! Do not take him! He is not guilty of what you speak of!"

"Then you better make that known to the king yourself." The musketeer replied, pushing him to the ground and hoping on the back of the carriage. The last Aramis saw of Athos was the back of his head leaning up against the window completely still. The carriage raced away quickly for the kingdom and was soon out of sight. Aramis got onto his feet and hurried over to Porthos to wake him. They had to get to the castle before Athos trial started to try to clear his name.


	19. Athos' trial

Chapter nineteen Athos' trial

"Open the gate! We are back with the fugitive!" Was the first thing Athos could hear as he slowly woke up after being knocked out unconscious for over thirty minutes. His eyes opened but quickly shut as a headache pounded behind his eyes. The blow to the head gave him a severe headache. He tried to place a hand behind his head to feel for a bump or for other injuries, hut his hands where tied together in front of him with strong ropes used to hoist heavy objects up. His hands where blue since the strong tie was slowly stopping blood flow from getting to them. He tried to wiggle his fingers to make sure they where still functioning, and luckily they where, but he could barely feel them. He then tried to sit up, but the strength in his body had left him days ago since he didn't leave his home for exercise, and he hadn't eatin' anything at all during that time.

"My strength, it has left me! Curses!" He cussed in his mind, trying to figure out a way to help himself. He struggled to sit up, but a strong hand pushed him back down. He looked up and saw one of the musketeers sitting across from him. "Don't you move, your not going anywhere!" He said, pushing firmly against Athos' aching chest. Athos replied in a desperate tone, "Please, loosen my ropes, they are cutting the circulation off in my hands." but the musketeer didn't reply. He only gave him an angry look and shook his head like Athos' pleading was pathetic.

"Open the carriage doors for me!" The musketeer beside Athos cried out to the men outside. The doors opened up quickly, flooding in harsh sunlight into the small dark carriage. Athos gasped and quickly shut his eyes trying to avoid a severe migraine from developing. The musketeer grabbed him by his blue hands and pulled him up out of the car. But Athos couldn't feel the painful grip the man had on his hands. The musketeer tried to force him to his feet, but from weakness, Athos fell on his face on the hot stone pavement. Some other musketeers who where standing by to keep watch laughed when they saw him lying on the ground groaning in pain.

"Look! One of the legendary three! He can barely stand!" Many of them, including the one who was holding his hands, began to laugh and mock him. Some even came by and kicked him as if he was a stray dog begging for a meal. Athos opened his eyes and looked around at the laughing faces of men he once trained and served under his own authority. He felt humiliated, shamed and most of all very dishonored. _Are these men the ones I once called my comrades? _He thought as he looked around at the laughing faces. _What has become of this kingdom that even the war hero's don't even get treated with respect? _The musketeer that was still holding onto his hands forced him up onto his feet. This time Athos used what he had left in him to stand firm and as tall as he could. But soon he knew his legs would give out and he would be reduced to crawling. That would bring him even more humiliation.

"Come now!" The musketeer said as he whisked him forward. "Your trial will begin as soon as your household arrives. Until then, you will be placed in the jail cell." Athos bowed his head and allowed the man to take him without struggle. He figured resisting wasn't going to make the troubles he had over his head go away. He needed to wait for his friends to come and help bail him out some how. The musketeer grabbed his by the arm and about dragged him down the stone staircase of the dungeon.

The dungeon was a bitter, cold and dark place filled with the screams of people locked away behind steel and iron cells with their arms and legs chained to the wall. Athos looked around at the wide eyes staring faces as he was drug by by the musketeer. The looks where some of shock, and some of them where amused by what they saw. You see, a lot of these prisoners where ones that Athos personally detained himself! A prisoner never forgets the one who put them there in the first place. Athos began to feel very uncomfortable with this in mind. He could tell they recognized him, for he recognized some of them. _Such violent people, now I must be locked behind an iron door with them._ He shuttered at the thought of that.

The musketeer threw an empty cells door open and threw Athos in. he fell to his knee's on the floor with his hands still bound together. He looked up at the musketeer as he slammed the door and locked it tightly with a big iron key, that was very tarnished and worn from handling and heavy use. "I'll be back when your household arrives. Until they do, talk to the rats!" And with that, he was gone. Athos looked around at the cell and knew instantly what the musketeer had been speaking about. Rats where everywhere! That was once of the reasons among thousands why the prisoners got sick and died right there in their cells. He got on his knee's and crawled over towards the cell door and looked out at the cells and prisoners around him. They all looked the same as his. They had the most filth you could ever imagine in one room, and in every square inch of the prison for that matter.

Rats where running around on the floors and on the beds of each cell, there where blood stains that ran up on the walls, some even showing bloody imprints of struggling hands on the walls. There where some in Athos own cell This brought even more horror into Athos' eyes as he looked around as far as he could see. There was also blood coating the floors. Nobody could see the grey stone flooring anymore it was so coated. There was dirt, dust, mold, rat droppings, roaches, spiders, flies, the aroma of dead bodies rotting close by, the sound of people crying in painful agony as death fast approached their disease stricken bodies, the yelling of the musketeers who where mishandling the prisoners, and screams where heard of prisoners being beaten up by other prisoners.

This evil brought heaviness to his heart. Before he could say anything, he could see a prisoner looking at him from the cell across from his. Athos stared at him blankly at the mans tired, depressed, despaired, weary, painful and teary eyes. The man looked at him as if he could recognize him. He then pointed a bony finger at Athos and said with a terrible cough due to bronchitis, "You,.. you are the one who placed me in here years ago!" Athos couldn't remember who the man was since he had placed many criminals in prison in his time. "Which one are you?" Asked Athos, pushing his head up against the bars of his cell to get a closer look at the man. The man suffered a series of loud coughs and said in a hoarse voice, "I am the one who you chased down allies, begging you to let me go home. Claiming that I had a wife and child to feed." Athos eyes widened as he remembered the mans face and chasing him down all the allies of the town. "Do you not remember what I said to you Athos?"

Athos grew silent as the man spoke the last few sentences. "I told you I was innocent, but you insisted that I stole from the king. I was sentenced to life in jail, though I believe with my growing health issues, I will not be on this earth much longer. Now, my child has grown up and has forgotten me, and my wife stopped visiting me after she married my brother." Tears began to form in Athos' lifeless eyes.

"And now, you will know my pain, the pain of all the men who slowly die and leave this earth being remembered by no one. All of us, the guilty, and the innocent will suffer the same fate." He coughed again, this time coughing up blood and mucus from his chest. He wiped his mouth off and looked down at his hand that had the blood dripping off of it. "At least, I can know that revenge for my death was brought upon you before I departed from this world into the afterlife."

"No!" Athos shrieked. He collapsed on the floor unconscious from shock.

**Three and a half hours later...**

"Athos! Athos! Wake up!" "Is he alive?" "Yes, but he is not responding to my voice." "should we find a doctor?" Athos could hear the sound of familiar voices and could feel hands touching his face and hands. His eyes fluttered open and adjusted to the sight of Aramis and Porthos. They where sitting on the floor beside him in his cell with a musketeer standing in the open door way. "He's awoken!" Porthos cried cheerfully. Aramis reached a hand down and pulled him up. "Are you okay Athos?" He asked with much concern. "Yes, but barely." He replied. The musketeer came in and took him by his tied hands. "Come now, your king wishes to begin the trial now." Athos looked at his friends who where standing at both sides of him. "We will be there for you." Aramis said with a smile. The musketeer pulled him out of the cell forcefully and pulled him down the hallways and corridors of the dungeon.

On the way for the staircase out, many of the prisoners mocked him as he walked by. He did his best to ignore them, but he couldn't help but feel shame. Not for his own condition, but for the condition of these prisoners. Sure, they committed crimes, but they didn't deserve to die in their own waste. Eyes full of shame and a shaking body, he whispered silently to himself words of sadness. "I- I tore away families, killed mothers, fathers, even children for the sake of a man who cares for nothing but himself. I am no better then him."

Before he knew it, the mocking stopped and they where walking down a hallway for the kings throne room. It was going to take about twelve minutes to get there since the castle was so big. All he could do was prepare for the worst.

The king paced his throne room awaiting the return of Athos. D'Artagan stood by his side and watched as his king grew more and more impatient as time went by. "Fool!" the king cried stomping his foot to the hard marble floor. "He is in my palace, yet he is late for his own trial! Does he not know how infuriated I am at him!" "Sire," D'Artagnan spoke pleasantly. "The castle is quite large, and it does take me a while to get here when you call me." "Do not defend him D'Artganan! I wish you gone from my sight when he comes in. Wait outside and escort him back home." D'Artagnan was surprised by the kings sudden decision to have him gone. The king never liked holding a trial without him by his side. "Why must I leave? Have I not served you all my life even willing to risk my own?" The king gave him a nasty look and replied dryly, "I know you care for this man, and you may become clouded in your judgment. Go away this minute, but see to it that Kate is in here with me while I sentence this man on her behalf." Without another word, D'Artagnan bowed his head and left the king. D'Artagnan ran into Kate as he walked down a flight of stairs as she was going up them. "He wishes to see you now before the trial." He said as he walked by her in a hurry to get outside and wait. She looked back at him as he hurried down the hallway after he finally reached the bottom of the stairs. She sighed and turned back hurrying for the kings throne room.

King Louis was getting more and more impatient as the minutes flew by. He was pacing right by the doors when they opened. He stopped and glared at the doors as they opened up to reveal only Kate. His glare became a stare once he saw what dress she had worn for him that day. He specifically asked her to wear something for the trial that would be in his taste, and she did just that.

Earlier that morning, he had one of his maids come in with three dresses he personally picked out, that he wanted her to choose from. She chose his favorite out of the three. A red silk dress conforming to her slender shape, with a lot of cleavage showing. She saw his stares and became red faced with embarrassment. The king approached her with his eyes still fixed on her body, and took her by the hands. "What a lovely woman you are." He said sweetly in her ear. His voice sent chills up her spine. She couldn't help but have the butterflies in her stomach all the flutter. " I am not skilled in dressing for a king." She replied almost in a whisper. He leaned his head closer to hers and kissed her cheek. "You have done well."

He took her hand and walked her towards his throne. There he took a seat and had her stand beside him. He looked up at her and clenched her hand in his. "I have given what you spoke with me about much thought, and I have come to a fair decision." She looked down at him and smiled with some relief in her eyes.

Suddenly, the doors flew open and in came Athos escorted by a guard with Aramis and Porthos hurrying in behind them. The king stood up quickly and shouted. "Shut the doors! Give us full privacy with this matter!" Reuben quickly shut the doors and ran down the hallway fearing the king would have him killed if he heard what was happening inside the throne room. Still handcuffed, the guard there Athos weak body to the floor. He looked up at the infuriated king who looked as if he wanted to cut his head off and mount it over his throne rooms mantel.

Then he looked up at Kate who was looking down at him with some anger but mainly sadness in her eyes. He was horrified by how she was dressed and almost couldn't keep quiet about the amount of cleavage she allowed to be seen. Athos looked back up at the king with displeasure in his eyes. _Sick dog! _He thought as the king began to speak.

"Do you know why you are here, Athos?" Athos was silent and looking away as the king awaited for a response. The king began to speak louder to him. "I said, do you know why you are here?" Again, no reply. The king began to grow impatient with him and walked down from his seat for the weakened man on his throne room floor. " You are a man who dares try my patients? If you do not speak now, I will condemn you for the crimes that you are accused of." Athos looked up at him but did not speak a word. The anger in the king was now boiling his blood. He kicked Athos in the face with his foot and bent down to punch him, but to Athos surprise, he did not receive another blow. He opened his eyes and saw Kate restraining the king. "Louis, please stop." She cried almost in tears. Louis looked at her sorrowful face and immediately stopped before he completely lost his temper. He sat back down on his throne and ordered one of his men to get Athos a cold compress for his face to reduce the swelling he caused in Athos cheek. He also ordered for Aramis to help Athos to his knees.

Aramis quickly came to his aid and helped him on his knees. Athos looked up at the king harshly. ?he couldn't bare another minute on his knees at his mercy. Kate looked away from him feeling shame and sadness for the state he was in. Almost in tears, she clenched Louis hand urging him to hurry with the trial. Louis began to speak once the man he had sent to get Athos a cold compress had come and placed it on Athos' head.

In a loud clear voice, the king began to judge Athos in his case. "Athos, you where once a noble man serving the kingdom, why have you done such disgraceful things?" The kings stern look intimidated Athos, but that was what he had intended to do. Scare him so much that he wouldn't even dare to defend himself in his case. But of course, that was not what Athos was about to do. He wasn't afraid of the king, and he knew just as well as his friends did that he did nothing worth arrest. He never once raised a hand towards his son or Kate, even when they where children and needed to be punished. Not once was a hand laid on their bodies.

Athos boldly replied the king with his head held as high as he could. "Sire, in my defense, I will say that not once have I ever laid a hand on either one of my children. My son, Raoul, or my daughter, Kate. Not once have I ever used physical discipline as a way of punishment." Athos kept a sharp steady gaze on the king as he spoke, as a sign that he wasn't going to cower away from him.

"Then why have you been accused of assaulting the very girl you claim you wold never lay a hand on?" Louis asked with an angry look in his eye. Kate kept her face turned away from Athos to keep the guilt she was feeling from taking over. _I'm allowing him to be punished for something he did not do._ She thought bitterly.

For the past three days, Kate had been so angry with Athos for what he said towards her at Raoul's funeral reception, that she allowed king Louis to place an arrest warrant on Athos for a crime she knew he didn't and wouldn't commit. Anger is a very very dangerous thing my dear readers. It isn't wise to carry such heavy emotions around with you as the ones you have just read about.

But still, Kate was beginning to feel guilty for what she was doing to him. He was her father and longtime friend. The only man who was willing to raise her. Anybody else would have left her to die alone as a baby.

As I said before, anger is a very very dangerous thing.

The king took no time to consider what he was saying. He knew Athos for a longtime and had been one of the best men in his military. But that didn't matter to him. He didn't want to try to treat him better then his other prisoners. Despite who Athos was to him, he still treated him with no more respect then a murderer.

"Well Athos," the king said with his arms crossed and his chin up. "Do you have proof that you have never once laid a hand on a woman?" Athos looked over at Kate who was hiding her face away from sight. He waited for her to speak up but didn't say a word. _Sweetheart? Why aren't you saying anything? _

Aramis spoke up since Kate refused to. "My Lord, I have lived with this man for a longtime, and I can assure you he has never struck his children."

"And what proof other than your words do you have for his defense?" Asked the king in a demanding tone.

Aramis looked at Kate who was still hiding her face away from her family. "Kate, she's proof, ask her yourself!" Aramis demanded. King Louis looked up at Kate awaiting for an answer.

"Well? Is what Athos saying true? Has he not harmed you in any way?" Kate's face became pale while her stomach began to become upset. She kept her eyes on Louis, but one of them traveled to her dear fathers who where waiting for her to defend them. The sadness and guilt she was feeling became to much for her to bare. She passed out unconscious right by Louis feet.

"Call the nurse!" Louis shouted to one of his guards. The guard darted out of the throne room immediately. Aramis and Porthos ran to her side in an attempt to help her while the nurse was on her way, but Louis drew his sword and pointed it towards the men's faces. "Stop!" They stopped dead in their tracks.

"I can clearly see this trial has gone on for long enough! She cannot endure anymore pain that you have caused!" The king cried, pointing at Athos.

The nurse and a few of the castle maids came rushing in with moist towels and some water to help Kate.

Seeing Kate in such a horrible state, Athos began to squirm trying to break himself free to get to her, but Louis kicked him in the face causing him to fall back.

"You have been in my throne room long enough old fool." The king spoke coldly. "I have come to a decision on what to do for you," All three of the musketeers looked at him with wide eyes.

"You are guilty of assault of not only one of my loyal servants, but of a woman. You will be placed under house arrest for three years."

The news surprised the men, but also confused the,. If the king found him guilty of assault, why wasn't he sending him to prison for life?

"Why have you made such a bizarre decision on Athos' behalf?" Asked Aramis. King Louis looked over at Kate who was still unconscious and replied in a softer tone, "Kate has great love for you. She begged me for days to be easy on this pathetic excuse for a man."

The king then ordered his men to escort the musketeers back home, and assure that Athos would be placed under immediate house arrest. Athos was picked up by the arms and dragged out of the room. As he was being drug out the door, he looked back at his loving daughter with tearful eyes.


	20. Louis seduces Kate

Chapter twenty Louis seduces Kate

Two days after the trial had ended, Kate entered a very dramatic state of depression. The guilt from what she had allowed to happen to Athos was eating her alive. She didn't leave her room, let alone her bed. She refused to come out of her room even when Louis requested her to come and see him. She bathed once in that time. She kept her door locked tightly. She wouldn't even let the maids come in to clean her room.

During this time, Athos was of course home bound. Couldn't even step outside to get a breathe of fresh air. As the days went by his depression got worse and worse. But the house arrest wasn't the thing that made him increasingly sad, it was the thought of Kate living with a monster like Louis. He tossed and turned at night dreaming of the horrible things he could imagine Louis doing to her. His little girl needed help and he couldn't even help her.

Athos was sitting at the dinner table drinking some fresh herbal tea and eating a piece of banana bread. He was looking outside the small window watching Porthos harvest the corn. He was, as usual, being bothered by a nearby swarm of bees that lived in one of their trees. Porthos usually irritated them whenever he was standing by the tree and the strong smell of alcohol would becoming off his breath. Unfortunately, the tree was right by the corn field and no matter how hard the men tried, they simply couldn't get rid of the bees.

Athos watched as Porthos ran screaming for the water trough. He jumped in and began to roll around to get the bees that where on his clothing off. The horse ran away spooked by Porthos sudden jump into their drinking water.

Aramis came back in from the outside with the only basket of apples he could harvest.

"Those bees!" He exclaimed. "They continuously guard the biggest apple tree we have. How are we supposed to harvest twenty bags of apples to sell in the market place if they won't let us anywhere near our best tree?"

Athos took a sip of his tea and replied with a slight cough, "We'll simply have to plant another tree."

Aramis was happy that Athos was at least speaking. But, he was worried that Athos entered such a depressing state that he simply had no way to express it. Perhaps, he was repressing the emotions.

He sat down beside Athos and poured himself a cup of tea from the pot that was sitting on the center of their old wood table.

"Is the pot freshly made?" He asked, stirring in a little mint into his cup.

"I woke up at eight, it is now ten, so it is fairly fresh if you like colder tea."

Athos replied.

Aramis took a refreshing sip and closed his eyes as the taste of fresh mint danced around his mouth.

"Oh how there is nothing more refreshing then a minty leaf in a cup of herbal tea! Simply a joy for any man!" Athos smiled and agreed with him. Though he preferred the taste of honey in his tea. One teaspoon to be exact.

Porthos ran by the window soaking wet with bees chasing him not to far behind. Athos and Aramis began to laugh together at the sight of Porthos in a dramatic state of panic. \

"Fool! He needs to stop swinging his arms at the swarm, then they will leave him alone!" Aramis laughed.

"We are going to need to get him his own water trough for him to jump into on harvesting day!"

Athos replied, almost crying from all the laughing he was doing.

Aramis watched Athos laugh as soon as he was himself calm enough. He was so happy to see Athos laughing after all he had been through. _Laughter is the Lord's medicine._ He thought. _You simply cannot go wrong with a good laugh!_

Athos stopped laughing and looked at his reflection in his cup of brown cold tea. He began to think about Kate's well being again. This time, he wanted to talk to Aramis about it.

"I worry for Kate," He stated loudly. Aramis placed him cup on the table and held his hands together as he looked at the now more serious look on Athos' tired face.

"Louis is a snake Athos, but Kate is a smart lass." He replied.

Athos swirled the tea around in his cup still staring blankly into the brown mixture at his reflection.

"She is not herself Aramis, she is becoming a different person. Did you notice she spoke not a word at the trial?"

Aramis didn't want to reply, because he knew how hurt Athos was by Kate not standing up for him.

"I know you noticed, we all could. I will not be upset if you agree with me."

"I did happen to notice her surprising behavior," Aramis replied, clearing his throat.

"But I was also paying close attention to Louis' behavior. If you ask me, he let you off way to easy then he usually would."

"I agree, but perhaps it is because I am a former musketeer."

Said Athos.

"No, I have seen him throw men of honor into prison for life for stealing. You where accused of assaulting a woman, and not just any woman, but a woman who serves him in his palace. You should have been hung on the gallows for that kind of alleged crime."

Aramis picked up the tea pot and placed it back on the stove and turned it on high to warm up the tea.

"I do not know what is going on," Athos began to say with a quick bite of his slice of banana bread.

"All I know is that my daughter is in danger, and I cannot help her."

In the middle of the afternoon, the castles great water fountain had broken down. A clog was plugging up all the water preventing it from coming out. The king had some workers come out to unclog the fountain. Kate watched from her bedroom balcony. She watched the men shout commands back and forth at each other trying to get the work done as quickly as possible. It was a very hot Summer afternoon, so the men where suffering from the heat beating down on them. "Come on!" One man cried with a long pole in his hand. "Let us get this clog out before we all suffer from heat strokes!"

The men began to work much quicker with that. Kate rolled her eyes and walked back into her room. "They'll never get that thing fixed, not today at least." She figured. She sat at her vanity table and looked at herself in the mirror. Her reflection was so beautiful, in fact, it was the most beautiful it had _ever _been. Yet it looked so sad. Her hair was perfectly styled to her liking, her makeup brought out her natural beauties, her jewelery made her dazzle and feel like real royalty, but still, that sad face of a young girl looking back at her brought her to tears. She picked up a vase filled with flowers that sat on the vanity table beside her perfume and smashed the mirror with it.

The mirrors broken glass fell to the floor with each shard stained red. Kate noticed this and looked at her hand she used to break the vase and mirror. It was covered in blood with glass shards sticking out of her palm. Her eyes widened as she stared at her hand. "My- my hand!" She cried. Just then a maid came running in startled by the sound of something breaking in Kate's room. "Oh my goodness!" She cried as she ran over to help Kate. "Are you alright sweetie?" Kate looked at her reflection through the broken shards of glass and saw herself holding up her bloody hand with a wild look in her eyes. Horrified by the sight, she began to cry. The maid took her by the amr and helped her to the washroom to clean up her wound.

King Louis sat on his throne as he listened to the maid explain what had happened to Kate. "So she's depressed?" He asked in a stern tone. The maid nodded her head. "Yes sire, she's in a horrible state right now." The king put a hand to his chin and began to think about what he was going to do for Kate. An idea came to mind. An idea he liked very much it brought a devilish smirk to his face. "Tell her to come and meet me for dinner. Have her wear the best clothes in the castle." The king ordered. "Yes Sire!" The maid cried as she ran out of his throne room. The king took a few steps towards his throne with his hands behind his back and smirked a devilish grin. "I'll give her the comfort she needs and desires."

Kate DID not want to get all dressed up. All she wanted to do was lie down in her bed with the curtains shut and cry. But the maid insisted that she come to the king at once. Finally, kate agreed to come see the king fearing he would get upset with her.

She had her servant girls come and help her wash. The maid brought her in a beautiful gown. It was a deep blood red color made with a silk fabric. The dress' skirt was long and flowing. It had a train that trailed two feet behind her gracefully. The top half of the dress had a silver thread design of embroidered roses coming from the top down the skirt. It sparkled like diamonds. She was also brought in diamond jewelry of two rings, a pendant and stud earrings.

The pendant was eight carats, the rings where both eighteen carats each, while each earring was five and a half carats each.

She put her hair up in a bun, but left some of her hair loose to create a black wavy waterfall of hair to give it an elegant look. Hew shoes where encrusted in crystals. Uncomfortable, yet very very beautiful

Followed by her servant girl Lucy, Kate walked down the long hallway of the palace for the dining room where Louis told her to meet him at exactly eight o clock.

She stood before a large wooden door and knocked loudly upon it. The doorman standing inside opened it quickly and let her in. There she found Louis sitting at a set table full of wines and meats of the kingdoms finest cuts and qualities. He was wearing his best robes and his golden crown. The one Kate liked the most out of the hundreds of crowns he had made for him. She slowly walked in trying hard not to trip over her long flowing skirt. The king saw her form slowly coming to him. ?Her hips swayed and her jewels sparkled as she got closer to the dim light.

She came into better view once she got closer to the table. There, he saw her exactly how he envisioned her to look. His eyes grew wider and his heart began to beat much faster the closer she got to him with her eyes on his. Her expression told him that she was suffering and needed comfort.

He stood up and walked over to her with his hands extended. "My dearest Kate, how I've worried for you." He took her hands and kissed them both gently. She tilted her head to the side and smiled. "I came because you called me Sire, I didn't want to anger you." He took her by the hand and took her over to the table. "You couldn't upset me." He pulled out her chair and seated her like a gentleman would do. He took a seat across from her and ordered for the guards to leave, but keep watch outside the door. They obeyed quickly and left the two alone in the dimly lit romantic dining area.

The chandelier above them glowed and sparkled like the moon and sun had collided as one. The scent of red wine, freshly cooked pork and a distinct scent of freshly picked roses filled the air. The drapes closed the windows giving them intimate privacy and safe security.

Kate couldn't help but feel butterflies fill her stomach with a nervous feeling. Seeing Louis at his most handsome that she had ever seen him, plus the delicious meal set before them and the atmosphere, set the mood _perfectly._

As they ate, the king kept a steady gaze on Kate. He could tel she was nervous to be totally alone with him this way. He hands where shaking, but that wasn't from the nervousness she had, that was the stress that had taken a toll on her body from all that had happened in such a short amount of time. "My lady," he said in a cool calming tone. She looked at him instantly. "You shake and tremble like a wild deer being hunted by a bear, have my attempts at relaxing you failed?" "Oh my lord, you have comforted me with your kindness since the day I arrived." She replied. "I have just been in such distress over my guardian, Athos. I cannot help but feel I am to blame for what has happened to him." Louis placed a hand on hers and stroked it with one of his fingers. She looked straight at him with a surprised look in her eyes by his reaction.

"I care about you so much, I did what I had to do for your safety and benefit." Kate was silent, her eyes away from his. Her face with a saddened expression. She almost began to cry. Louis reached his other hand over and held her chin, slowly and carefully turning her head to face him. "You are the reason why he didn't end up in prison for life, or even facing a certain sentence of _death._" He sharpened his gaze and continued. "You had compassion on Athos, a compassion I have never seen in anyone in my entire life as king." He clenched her hand in his and smiled at her warmly. "You are a beautiful sweet girl who has care for everyone. Even those who are ruthless and evil. That my Lady is the very quality... of a queen." Kate was left breathless _Queen?_ She thought. _Does he really think I have the qualities of a queen? _Her heart sank. Such concern he had for her, such, love, and such compassion towards her.

"Your highness," she said softly. "You are so kind to me." "Then, please eat and enjoy this meal with me." The king replied, gently kissing her hand. They continued on with their night together.

**Three hours later...**

King Louis held onto Kate's hand tightly as he led her up many flights of stairs leading her to an unknown place. "Sire, where are you taking me?" She asked, trying to keep up with his fast pace. "In time, you will see my sweet." He replied.

They arrived outside the room where Louis had wanted to take her, though, it looked different then the other doors. This one was painted a deep red rose color and from the outside, she could smell that sweet aroma of roses coming from the inside of the strange room. "Where are we?" She asked. King Louis pushed the doors open and took her by the hand. "Come in with me." He said softly. He pulled her in the room and shut the door. Kate was completely stunned by the beautiful romantic place she was in.

In the center of the room, there was a large beautiful fountain that produced hot bubbly sweet smelling water. Slowly flowing it down it's spout into a deep pool beneath. There where candles and rose petals everywhere you looked, including potted roses scattered throughout the room especially around the pool of the fountain. It was dim, comfortable, very mood setting.

Kate looked around amazed at the beauty around her. "Your highness," she said with amazement in her tone. "This is absolutely lovely. "Not half as lovely as you."

She spun around and found herself just inches away from the king. His eyes where filled with hunger and desire and his breath was warm and sweet. The heat that came off his body told her something was different about the man she lived with.

"Your highness, you..." "he pressed a finger to her lips to close them. "Call me Louis my beautiful flower." He said ever so softly.

He brushed her cheek with his hand and gently planted a kiss on her cheek bone. This sent chills up her spine. She gasped at the sudden contact he made with her.

He placed one hand on her hip and one hand on her back. As he stroked her hip, he began to untie the bow on the back of her dress. He pulled it off gently and it fell to the floor in a long red wave.

He bent down towards her delicate neck and began to kiss it gently with his soft strong lips. She moaned softly from the feeling. She tried hard not to let the king hear her moan, but he could not only hear her, but he could tell she liked it. He made his way down her neck for her shoulder. That's when she softly pushed him away. "Louis," she said in a shaky tone. "I cannot do this with you." Louis took her hand in his and the other on her cheek. He bent down towards her their lips only inches apart. "Do not be afraid," He cupped her chin in his hand. "Let your mind and body be as carefree as a bird. Open yourself up to me." He gently kissed her lips. He was soft and very gentle with her. Just the way she liked to be treated. It was almost like being with the man she knew long ago, the one she thought she loved. Louis was so romantic as he kissed her. Holding her close and keeping her in his strong arms, not letting go for a second.

His words penetrated her mind. She let her body go free not caring anymore. Stress and emotions had been eating her up for days, it was time to let loose and let go.

She wrapped her arms around Louis' neck and kissed him back. He pulled her even closer to him and began to kiss her more roughly. Passion began to heat up between the two of them as they kissed each other.

He pulled away from her and placed his hands on her shoulders. He grasped her shoulders and gently removed her dress off her shoulders. Her olive skin smelled of violets. He gently kissed her shoulder as he worked her dress off her body. She giggled from the ticklish sensation she was getting from his kisses. She wrapped her arms around his neck and began to kiss him again. Louis picked her up and held her tightly while they kissed each other. He pulled away from her once more and hugged her tightly. "Let me comfort you tonight," he said with lust in his voice.

He pulled her back in and kissed her. The candle light flickered and flickered until the wind blew all but one out. Smoke filled the room creating patterns in the air filling it with even more romance and excitement.

Kate was happy to let herself go just for one night. To let her inner feelings for Louis that she kept to herself, the feelings that she felt ashamed for having, could be expressed and released from her troubled heart.


	21. A threat to the kingdom

**Authors note**: _I am so so so so so so sorry this is a really really really late update! My life has been busy in crazy town for a long time! But now I have returned! Enjoy the new post all my KOP people!_

Chapter twenty one a threat to the kingdom

The morning after a night of passion and tenderness. Kate awoke on a red velvet couch and she was covered by a silk blanket. Her eyes fluttered open as the golden sunlight spilled into the room through the blue draped window. Her head was rested against Louis' strong chest. One hand laid over his heart, the other tangled in his hair. She looked up at the king as he silently slept with both his hands on her back holding her closely. Not yet fully awake, she didn't quite understand what had happened that night, but by the looks of the man who held her closely in his strong arms, she figured it must have been something wonderful.

She looked up at his tired restful face and thought long and hard of the memories of the night before. _This is the man I gave my virginity to,_ she thought. There was no shame in her for what she did, even though all her life she demonstrated abstinence because of her catholic religion. But she did wonder how her guardians would feel if they knew she gave it up before marriage to the one man they despise the most.

Louis was awoken by the harsh rays of the sun shining down on his face. ?He opened his eyes and looked down at the little woman he held closely to himself, stare up at him with sparkling eyes and a smile on her face.

"Good morning sire, what a beautiful morning it is." She said softly, making little circles in his hair with her hand. He cupped the one she had on his chest in his and kissed it gently. "Good morning sweet lady, did you sleep well?" "I did, this room is so peaceful, but how is it that none of the royal staff has come to find us? Won't they find we are missing from our beds?" "It is not a problem, I have taken care of those concerns so we could have some privacy together." Louis pulled her up to his face and kissed her lips passionately. A giggle escaped her mouth when he began to trail kisses down her neck.

She pushed his head away lightly and sat up looking around the room for her clothing. She spotted her dress lying on the floor across from the couch they had been lying on all night. Her shoes where lying closer by the couch while her knickers where draped over some chairs that sat by the fountain. "I must go, my servants will worry if I am not there for my bath. "She said, throwing the covers off her exposed body. Louis watched her with hunger in his eyes as she walked over towards each garment f clothing completely in the nude. She didn't mind being naked in front of him after what they had done that night, but she was feeling uncomfortable knowing he was looking at her provocatively while she gathered her garments, but a man is a man, they will look no matter what family they come from, or what title they hold.

"I will dress and hurry off to my room your highness, I will see you at breakfast." She said, rushing on her knickers and pulling up her dress over her body. "Don't be long, I have a special meal planned for us this morning." He replied with a smirk. She looked back at him as she opened the door and smiled back in response.

Louis laid back down and looked up at the ceiling staring at the chandelier that glistened and sparkled.

A loud knock echoed throughout the room. "Enter," he called. The heavy door opened with a loud creak. In came D'Artagnan who was looking concerned. "Your majesty, I wish to have a word with you." Louis sat up making sure to cover his lap with the blanket. "Speak now, I have matters to attend to this morning." D'Artagnan sat down on an arm chair across from him and took out of his bag a message. He unrolled it an d began to read the disturbing message to the king. "This message is from several villagers who live the closest by the castle." Said D'Artagnan, clearing his throat.

The message was as follows:

_**This message is for the monster who sits on the throne.**_

_**We have taken your constant slacking off, laziness, unfulfilled promises, and unfulfilled requests for fresh food the people of France have politely tried to give you.**_

_**Your musketeers are going to pay for your lack of care today, but tomorrow you will be the one to take the worst of what is to come.**_

_**We demand fresh food, clean water, and better paying jobs, or we will retaliate worse than you have ever witnessed. Don't expect to sleep peacefully tonight. Don't expect to be safe in your home. We WILL rise up against you until your lavish palace walls are crumbled and burning to the cold hard earth.**_

_**You have twenty four hours to fulfill our requests or we will overrun your kingdom.**_

The king was horrified with what he was hearing. "When did you receive this message?" "This morning at the beginning of my run Sire." Louis stood up and hurried over to the pile of his clothes by the fountain. "Leave me while I dress. I will see you in my throne room. Bring my advisers." And, Kate?" Asked D'Artagnan, fully aware of the plans the king had with her that day. Louis looked at him and gave him a little black box he had in his robe pocket. "Have her servant girl bring this to her with my apologies." D'Artagnan took the box and lowered his head. He hurried out the door to deliver the message.

Kate was sitting in her bedchamber brushing her hair while her servant girl stood by watching. "You look oh so lovely madame!" She exclaimed. Maria was her servant girls name, an immigrant from Spain. She wasn't much of a people person, but was quite taken by Kate's caring nature. They where almost like sisters. "You must be paid to tell lies!" Kate laughed, looking into her reflection. "I look a monsterous mess!"

"No lady of mine is a monster! But if so, a lovely one!" "Both girls began to laugh at the amusing conversation when a knock was heard on the old door. Maria hurried over for it sounded quite urgent. Ellie, another servant girl, not to familiar to Kate, was standing with a red garnet encrusted box with a whole rose placed on the top for proper presentation. "For the lady Kate from the king." She said quickly, taking a bow before dashing off. Maria shut the door and brought the box over to Kate.

"For you my lady, it seems the king has kept you in his thoughts this morning.

Maria didn't know that Kate had spent the night with the king, such a happening would end up with a labeling of her being a lady of the night, or worse. All depending on what the king saw fit for his own reputation. But Kate was not a woman of the night. Her first love had not laid with her in the time they where together. She remained a virgin and vowed to be one until the time came right.

She took the box from Maria and placed it on her lap Maria stood close looking over the box, wanting a first glance at the treasure hiding within. Kate took the rose off the top and smiled giving it a long smell of the freshly bloomed scent. Her heart raced as she carefully lifter the lid up. Her eyes sparkled and her mouth hung open to the sight of genuine emerald earrings. Bagguete cut, in a silver setting with diamonds on all four prongs of the setting, they where the most expensive looking earring she had ever seen. She held them up in the tiny fabric tray they sat on to better gaze at them in the light.

"Oh how beautiful!" Maria cried.

Kate looked down at the small note on the very bottom of the box that was hidden under the fabric tray holding the precious pieces of jewelry.

She picked the note up and began to read it aloud.

_**My dearest Kate,**_

_**I am burdened by troubles involving the kingdom this morning. I cannot join you for our day together as promised. Please take these lovely pieces of rare gemstones as a gift for my abandoning you, and know that you are more precious than these lovely stones, or any mineral money can buy. Wear them during our evening carriage ride we had planned.**_

_**I love you my sweet, and shall see you soon,**_

_**Louis**_

She smiled and folded the note up placing it on her vanity table. She picked the earrings up off the tray and carefully, with Maria's help, tried them on. The girls gazed in awe at the sparkle and glow of the deep green studs. "Absolutely lovely! What fine jewels. They look like crown jewels to me." Maria exclaimed, clapping her hands in approval. Kate gazed at her reflection with a finger to her earlobe stroking one of the earrings.

"Yes, they are." She replied blissfully.

The king had certainly left his mark on her. A night of passion, a morning of sweet tenderness, and now two beautiful pieces of jewelry to finish it off. Her mind wondered, _How is it that this man is so evil? Could anyone evil be so warm and loving? Perhaps, maybe,he is misunderstood._

Some time ago, she had read on a book of how many world leaders there where who where treated poorly even when they catered to every demand of the people with care and concern. Maybe Louis was one of them. Was she lying to herself? Or was she simply, and literally blinded by love? One can only wait and see.

The noon day was warm and smelled of sweet wild flowers. It came and passed with much happening in and outside the kingdom. Inside, most of the kings advisers where preparing for a meeting the king wanted to hold for a discussion of what he wanted to do about the people and their potential threats.

Outside, the citizens of Paris where rioting outside in the streets of the villages. The town and even in the countryside where few resided. They threw rotten fruits and vegetables at the musketeers, set grocery markets that sold spoiled foods on fire, and attacked citizens who supported the king with weapons ranging from clubs to knives.

Your probably wondering how anybody would possibly support a man who hoarded food all for one person, maybe two, well, they're out there.

The king was in his business hall preparing for the meeting. The business hall was a large room with a large wooden table where everyone involved in a decision where to sit and discuss matters of France.

The king, or course, was at the head of the table awaiting for his men to arrive. He was growing impatient and distressed from hearing all that was going on outside.

D'Artagnan sat to his right with his hat on his lap and a scroll in his hand. He watched the kings facial expressions go from calm to agitated in no less than two minutes.

"Your highness, I assure you, we will fix this problem. Please relax while we wait for the counsel to arrive." D'Artagnan could not help him though, for he was already over the edge.

"Lazy good for nothing hogs!" The king cried, slamming his hand against the worn wooden table.

"The whole nation is making a landfill of my kingdom while they take their time to come to my aid. Outrageous!"

The king blew off his steam until the men began to enter the room with grave looks of concern on each of their faces. Joseph Gail, the second member of the counsel, arrived in his usual fashion.

Dressed in his velvet robes of burgundy and royal blue, his brow combed and cleaned up neatly, close shaved beard, and his tall black cane he carried with him in his left hand held by the Diamond knob. This man was tough, stubborn and just as hard headed as the king himself. But he was, however, convinced easily by Louis if he was approached the right way.

The meeting was in session, and tensions where high from what was going on outside. People shouting, rotten food being thrown at the kings men and constantly, the people cried in pure furry, "We demand to see the king!"

One of the members of the counsel, the fifth one to be exact, was Franklin Prevot. He had in his hand a scroll with a fully prepared speech for the rest of the members to hear. He was one of the first to hear the news of the threats king Louis was facing.

He unrolled his scroll and cleared his tired old throat as he began to read aloud what he had written:

_Fellow members of the board, we are faced with a trouble we have not prepared for._

_The people of France have become angry with the king due to lack of good food._

_We are faced with several threats to our kingdom:_

_The kings men may be slaughtered when out on their routes to patrol the kingdom,_

_The streets will be paved with the blood of the innocent citizens who still support the king,_

_Rioting will increase six times more than before,_

_In the act of controlling angry citizens, our army will not be able to guard our borders against enemy troops who may try to make a surprise attack on our lands, _

_Fire may burn houses and businesses, owned by the king,_

_The people may try to break into the palace and murder our king._

_We cannot allow for this to happen._

_After much deliberation, I see that there is no other choice but to make a fair agreement with the people about the food issue. Surely, this will be the best way to handle it on the best terms possible. The people will be happier, and healthier, so our doctors will not be overwhelmed by sick patients, and the kings safety will not be threatened by his own people._

The board thought carefully over what Mister. Prevot had said.

Many thought what he was proposing was a very pleasant idea. "Oh yes, very pleasing." One member said, "Indeed, this proposal would be the best course of action possible" said another.

"Than what must be disgust then?" Asked Franklin,"Is there any reason to fight now?"

Joseph cleared his throat loudly, intentionally trying to call attention to himself. He obviously wanted his opinion what had been proposed to be the most important besides the kings.

I say Franklin," he said in his low toned french accent, "This suggestion is one of interest to me," He tapped his glass and sipped his wine. "I believe we have the answer to the problem gentlemen." All agreed, but the king, which was to be expected.

Louis had many problems with Franklin's proposal.

One being that he did not want to cave, two being that he didn't like the financial burden buying all this food would give him, three being that if the people got used to him caving everytime they complained, he would soon have to change the way he had to live to pay for all the things his people requested. His life already had all the finer furnishings, foods, clothing, deluxe features to each and every room, his own golden works of art in his form made by many famous sculptors.

While it would have been true he would have to pay for more care to his people, his way of living would hardly change, with him being the king and what have you. He simply just didn't want to help his people in any shape or form.

The king struck the table with his fist and stood up in a rage. His face had grown angry and his breath quickened. D'Artagnan knew what was coming and braced himself.

"Mister Prevot, I asked you to write me a fair solution to this little problem and you deliver this?" All eyes narrowed down on Franklin like he was being singled out by his fellow members.

"Your highness," he replied in a quiet almost fearful tone, "this was decided with your safety in mind." The king threw his wine glass at Franklin and struck him on the head. Franklin fell back on his chair to the floor. His face from his forehead down to his left eye was cut. One of the members hurried down to his aid while D'Artagnan restrained the king from becoming more violent.

"Sire, violence against your fellow men will not be the answer to our problems," D'Artagnan said.

Louis glared at Franklin, who was struggling to stop bleeding, and then at D'Artagnan. "This problem is not yours but mine, since it threatens my life alone." He looked at Joseph Gail sharply and said with carelessness in his voice, "and I will handle it the way I see fit!" Mister Gail kept a steady gaze at the king.

Louis sat back down at his seat and gestured for hi servant boy to bring him another glass of wine. He sipped the sweet red liquor and looked around at the silent board. "So who protests against me?" He asked sharply. No one answered. He presumed with his own decision. "Lock them up, but this time,..." he paused to look at D'Artagnan shaprly. "Kill them after detainment. That will include women and children." He stood up and left the room with his servant close behind him. No one knew what to do now. The king was going to slaughter people who where innocent, sick and hungry. This was not the solution that was in anyway fair, but no one could expect less from their king.

The first board member stood up with terror in his eyes. "We must stop the king! Paris will be destroyed at this point!"

D'Artagnan looked at a disgruntled Joseph Gail awaiting a reply from him. Mister Gail looked at him and shook his head. "There is nothing more to be done. If this is the kings will, we cannot stop it." Now France was in worse trouble then it was before.


End file.
